


Der Âventiure Crône

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Parzival - Wolfram von Eschenbach, Wigalois - Wirnt von Grafenberg
Genre: Animal Death, Arthurian, Bad conscience, Blood, Boys In Love, Cockblocking, Cold, Danger, Deutsch | German, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fatherhood, Fighting, Hate to Love, Haunted Castle, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Male-Female Friendship, Middle Ages, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Quests, Secret Crush, Snow, Surprises, Tags May Change, Thunderstorms, dragon - Freeform, protective Gâwân, Âventiure
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Ein Bote erscheint am Artushof und fragt nach einem Ritter, der einen Landstrich in Yrlant von einem Drachen befreien soll. Der Drache wurde vor einiger Zeit noch von Gahmuret aufgestört und hat erst in den letzten Jahren diese Gegend erobert. Diese Aufgabe klingt nach genau der richtigen für den Musterritter Gâwân, der gerade ohnehin nichts zu tun hat und sich am Hof nur langweilt.Aber er hat die Rechnung ohne Parzivâl gemacht. Der betrachtet die Schuld seines Vaters Gahmuret als seine persönliche und ist somit nicht gut auf Gâwân zu sprechen, von dem er vermutet, dass er sich nur um des Ruhmes Willen auf diese Âventiure begibt. Dabei sollte es ihm obliegen, die Ehre seines Vaters wieder herzustellen.Also reiten die beiden zusammen los. Und das, obwohl Parzivâl Gâwân eigentlich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann...





	1. âventiure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts), [writeranthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/gifts), [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts), [tojund_for_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/gifts), [i_am_a_hog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/gifts).



> Mit der Idee habe ich angefangen, als ich für mein Parzival-Seminar dieses Buch lesen musste. Und um mich zum Weiterlesen zu animieren, habe ich angefangen, in alphabetischer Reihenfolge nach coolen Wörtern im Mittelhochdeutschen Text zu suchen. Und habe mir dann vorgenommen, für die Semesterferien eine Geschichte mit 26 Kapiteln zu schreiben. Jedes Kapitel hat ein mittelhochdeutsches Stichwort, das den Plot so ein bisschen inspirieren sollte.  
> Meine Begriffserklärungen folgen im Großen und Ganzem dem ["Mittelhochdeutschen Wörterbuch"](http://www.mhdwb-online.de/), oder dem ["Mittelhochdeutschen Wörterbuch von Matthias Lexer"](http://woerterbuchnetz.de/cgi-bin/WBNetz/wbgui_py?sigle=Lexer); teilweise nach Kapitelrelevanz gekürzt, teilweise verändert oder ergänzt nach Dingen, die ich so aus der Uni mitbekommen habe.  
> Der Titel übrigens ist von einem mittelhochdeutschen Roman aus dem 13. Jahrhundert so semi geklaut (falls es jemand kennt: _Diu Crône_ von Heinrich von dem Türlin).
> 
> Ja, und das ist jetzt mein Versuch dieser Geschichte xD Ich hoffe, ich ziehe das durch...  
> und ich hoffe, jemand hat Spaß daran, das zu lesen ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **âventiure** Substantiv, f, _meist im ritterlich-höfischen Kontext verwendet_
> 
> 1\. (außergewöhnliches) Geschehen; unvorhersehbares Geschehen, das einem unwillentlich widerfährt; Geschick, Schicksal, Fügung, Zufall 
> 
> 2\. Ereignis, Abenteuer; (risikoreiches) Unternehmen, dem man sich willentlich aussetzt; ritterliche/s Aufgabe/Bewährungsprobe/Abenteuer
> 
> 3\. Das (mündliche oder schriftliche) Erzählen von einem Abenteuer/einer ritterlichen Aufgabe

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Es hatte ihn wirklich kein bisschen gewundert, dass Gâwân natürlich wieder der erste auf dem Hof gewesen war, als der Bote am frühen Vormittag nach Karidol geritten war. Kein noch so kleines bisschen. Kaum war der Ruf des Torwächters ertönt, hatte er den schwarzen Haarschopf schon unter den anderen Rittern ausmachen können, er hatte verhalten geseufzt und war froh gewesen, hier oben auf der Mauer zu stehen. Da lief er nicht in Gefahr, versehentlich mit Gâwân reden zu müssen. Denn es gab nichts, das er unangenehmer fand.

Gâwân mochte sich für einen perfekten Ritter halten, aber gerade das machte ihn in Parzivâls Augen so unausstehlich. Schon als er ihn dort unten im Hof stehen sah, und dem Boten die Zügel hielt, während er absaß, und sein welliges schwarzes Haar in der Sonne glänzte, spürte er Hitze in seiner Brust aufsteigen. Wieder mal musste der sich in den Vordergrund drängen! Als könnte der Bote nicht alleine absitzen…

Parzivâl wandte sich wieder vom Geschehen unter ihm ab, lehnte sich an die Mauer und sah hinunter, betont desinteressiert. Er würde ja wohl spätestens nachher beim Essen erfahren, was dieser Bote denn so wichtiges zu sagen hatte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen stützte er die Ellbogen auf die Zinnen und den Kopf in die Hände. Eigentlich war es ein schöner Tag, die Sonne schien, die Blumen auf der Wiese vor dem Tor blühten und ein lauer Wind wehte, es wurde Frühling… aber es reichte ihm manchmal, Gâwâns Visage sehen zu müssen, um ihm den ganzen Tag zu verderben.

Auf einmal hörte er Schritte hinter sich, die auf ihn zu kamen, aber er drehte sich nicht um. Wenn es Gâwân war, dann würde er sich ohnehin zurückhalten müssen, um ihn nicht von der Burgmauer zu schubsen, und jeder andere konnte ihm momentan eigentlich auch gestohlen bleiben.

„Na, Parzival? Was hat dir die Petersilie verhagelt?“

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Erec. „Nichts.“

„Also Gâwân.“ Erec lachte. „Was hat er diesmal verbrochen? Stand er in der Sonne?“

Parzivâl sah Erec an und verzog nur das Gesicht. „So in etwa.“

„Hmm…“ Erec lehnte sich jetzt neben Parzivâl an die Mauer und sah hinunter auf die Wiese. Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie sich an, dann meinte Erec unvermittelt: „Kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig auf ihn bist?“

„Bitte?“ Parzivals Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, er lachte ungläubig auf, und wieder stieg dieses heiße Gefühl in seiner Brust auf. „Ich? Eifersüchtig? Auf diesen Windbeutel? Also wirklich, als hätte ich das nötig. Alles, was er hat, habe ich auch.“

Beschwichtigend hob Erec die Hände. „Du hast ja Recht. Du bist ein genauso guter Ritter wie er.“

„Mh…“ Parzival wandte sich gedanklich schon wieder der Blumenwiese vor seinen Augen zu.

„Aber gerade deswegen verstehe ich nicht, wieso du ihn so partout nicht leiden kannst. Vielleicht müsstet ihr euch einfach nur mal ein bisschen besser kennen lernen, weißt du? Er kann auch echt nett sein, wenn du ihn nicht gerade wegen nichts anfährst oder kritisierst.“

Parzival richtete sich auf, sah Erec kurz an und meinte dann nur: „Ich glaube nicht, dass er zu mir nett sein möchte. Und wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich werde dann mal nach meinem Pferd sehen.“ Wenn Erec schon wieder damit anfing, dass Gâwân und er sich einfach nur besser kennen lernen müssten, um sich letzten Endes doch zu mögen, hatte er schon genug. Da verbrachte er die restliche Zeit bis zum Essen dann wirklich lieber im Stall…

Zumindest war das sein Plan gewesen, als er sich oben auf der Mauer von Erec verabschiedet hatte. Als er dann aber, kaum dass er die Stallungen betreten hatte, auch noch von Gâwâns großem, schwarzen Gaul Gringuljete angefallen wurde, reichte es ihm. Er drehte auf den Fersen um und lief wieder zurück auf den Hof, um sich bis zum Essen schmollend wie ein kleiner Junge in eine Ecke zu verziehen, in der ihn hoffentlich niemand finden, oder gar ansprechen würde. Das Gespräch mit Erec oben auf der Mauer hatte ihm gründlich gereicht, er brauchte nicht noch mehr Leute, die ihm rieten, sich doch mit Gâwân zu vertragen, weil sie doch so viel gemeinsam hätten und sich doch sicher so gut verstehen würden. Gâwân mied ihn ja auch, wo er nur konnte. Der hielt sich wohl einfach für etwas besseres. Und wenn man schon von seinem gemeingefährlichen Pferd angegriffen wurde, hatte Parzivâl wirklich keine große Lust, sich auch noch mit ihm zu versöhnen.

Eigentlich war nie etwas zwischen ihnen vorgefallen. Nichts konkretes zumindest. Das musste er tatsächlich zugeben, seine starke Abneigung gegen Gâwân beruhte eigentlich nur auf diesen heißen, überwältigenden Gefühl, das ihm immer aus der Brust aufstieg, wenn er den breitschultrigen, schwarzhaarigen Ritter nur zu Gesicht bekam. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären, woher es kam. Aber es war da, und es reichte aus, um lieber auf Abstand zu gehen. Er wollte nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig mit Gâwân zu tun haben.

Manchmal tat es ihm zwar irgendwie doch ein wenig leid, aber er konnte auch nicht wirklich etwas dagegen tun, dass er immer so unfreundlich zu Gâwân war. Dieser Mensch machte ihm einfach schlechte Laune, kaum dass er ihn zu Gesicht bekam. Er konnte ihn nicht einmal grüßen, ohne einen bissigen Unterton mitklingen zu lassen, und dann war es natürlich kein Wunder, dass Gâwân im Gegenzug auch nicht gerade freundlich zu ihm war. Nein, es war wirklich besser, wenn er dem anderen aus dem Weg ging.

Und er hatte auch den Eindruck, dass diese Einschätzung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Zwar warf Gâwân ihm, wie er hin und wieder aus den Augenwinkeln erhaschen konnte, ab und zu mal einen seltsamen Blick zu, den er nicht ganz einschätzen konnte, aber generell mied er Parzivâl ebenso, wie Parzivâl Gâwân mied. Und er gab sich ja wirklich alle Mühe, dieses brennende, seltsame Gefühl zu ignorieren, das jedes – wirklich jedes – Mal in ihm aufstieg, wenn er auch nur einen Blick auf Gâwâns glänzendes, schwarzes Haar, oder sein stoppelbärtiges Gesicht erhaschte! Dieser Mann würde ihn eines Tages noch um den Verstand bringen, wenn das so weiter ging…

Er hätte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass es noch am selben Mittag beim Essen soweit kommen würde. Dass es die Nachricht dieses Boten sein sollte, oder viel mehr Gâwâns übereifrige Reaktion darauf, die ihn rot sehen ließ. Und dass es Erec und Lanzelot brauchen würde, um ihn auf seinem Platz zu halten und Gâwân nicht an die Gurgel zu springen. Im Nachhinein verstand er sich selbst nicht so wirklich. Aber in diesem Moment hatten ihn seine Emotionen einfach überrollt.

Der Bote kam aus Yrlant. Er berichtete von einem Drachen, der vor ein paar Jahren in der Nähe eines Sees heimisch geworden war und seitdem den rings um den See wohnenden Menschen das Leben schwer machte. Kaum waren diese Worte gefallen, waren schon fünf Ritter – inklusive Gâwân – aufgesprungen. Und alle diese fünf Ritter – natürlich auch inklusive Gâwân – befanden Gâwân – wen sonst? – für den besten und einzigen Ritter, der diesen Drachen besiegen würde können.

Parzivâl blieb mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen sitzen. Dann sollte Gâwân eben losreiten, seinen Drachen töten, Ehre und Ansehen einheimsen. Konnte ihm nur recht sein. Dann wäre er zumindest für eine Zeit vom Anblick dieses frechen Grinsens befreit. _Er_ hatte es schließlich nicht nötig, sich nur über die Anzahl und die Namen seiner besiegten Gegner zu definieren, wie ein anderer Ritter der Tafelrunde es offenbar tat, den er hier jetzt erwähnen könnte…

Erst, als der Bote weitersprach, konnte er wirklich Parzivâls Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen.

„Der Wurm wurde vor Jahren im fernen Osten aufgestört, von Gahmuret dem Anschevîn. Er zog ziellos durch die Lande, bis er sich schließlich an unserem See niederließ. Es ist Gahmurets Schuld, dass unsere Pferde, Kühe und Schafe von dem Untier getötet werden! Wie lange wird es wohl noch dauern, bis einer von uns daran glauben muss?“

Als er das hörte, konnte Parzivâl nicht anders, er sprang übereifrig auf und versuchte, sich nach Möglichkeit Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Ich gehe! Ich werde gehen und diesen Drachen töten!“

Er musste einige Male rufen, um die „Gâwân!“-Rufe zu übertönen, und alle bis auf Gâwân verstummten. Nur der Sohn König Lots musterte Parzivâl skeptisch, reckte trotzig das Kinn vor und fragte dann: „Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?“

Parzivâls Züge verhärteten sich. „Hast du nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat? Mein Vater Gahmuret soll es gewesen sein, der diesen Drachen nach Yrlant getrieben hat. Aber da mein Vater nun mal schon vor dreiunddreißig Jahren vor Baldac gefallen ist, obliegt es ja wohl mir als seinem Sohn, seine Ehre wiederherzustellen und den Schaden, den er angerichtet hat, zumindest teilweise wiedergutzumachen. Ich werde nach Yrlant gehen.“

Gâwân schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen.“

„Ach, und warum nicht?“ Parzivâls Augen blitzten wütend auf.

Zornig starrte Gâwân ihn an, aber noch bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, schaltete sich auch schon König Artûs ein.

„Wenn ihr euch nicht einigen könnt, wer von euch zu dieser Âventiure aufbrechen soll, dann müsst ihr wohl zusammen reiten.“

Diese Worte kamen unerwartet. Fassungslos starrten Parzivâl und Gâwân ihren König an. Das konnte er doch wohl nicht ernst meinen, dass er zwei Ritter auf diese Âventiure schickte?

Als erster fand Parzivâl seine Sprache wieder. „Aber Artûs! Du kannst doch nicht ihm den Vorzug geben, wenn es um die Ehre Gahmurets geht! Er ist vielleicht der Sohn deiner Schwester, aber ich bin genauso mit dir verwandt! Unsere Väter haben einst Seite an Seite gekämpft! Du würdest doch auch keine Sekunde zögern, wenn es um Uterpandragûn ginge!“

Ehe Artûs darauf antworten konnte, warf Gâwân ein: „Aber Parzivâl hat dieser Drache nicht im Geringsten interessiert, bevor der Name Gahmuret gefallen ist! Die Leute in diesen Dörfern sind ihm doch egal, ihm geht es nur um das ehrenvolle Ansehen seines Vaters. Da kannst du ihn doch nicht mir vorziehen!“

Artûs schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich ziehe niemanden von euch beiden dem anderen oder sonst irgendeinem verdienten Mitglied dieser Tafelrunde vor. Deswegen habe ich ja gesagt, dass ihr beide gehen sollt, da ihr euch offenbar nicht einigen könnt.“ Er sah sie beide streng an. „Also. Entweder, einer von euch findet sich jetzt damit ab, dass eben der andere diese Âventiure bestreiten wird. Oder ihr geht zusammen.“

Parzivâl und Gâwân funkelten sich über den runden Tisch hinweg böse an, doch keiner wollte vor dem anderen klein beigeben. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Artûs einige Momente lang vom einen zum andern, doch als keiner von ihnen eine Reaktion zeigte, meinte er schließlich: „Dann sei es so. Ihr werdet zusammen reiten, und so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen.“

Während Gâwân und Parzivâl stumm und ergeben aus dem Saal schritten – nicht, ohne sich dabei hin und wieder feindselige Blicke zuzuwerfen – wandte Artûs sich mit fragendem Blick an seine Frau Ginovêr. „Was meinst du, hätte ich lieber doch nur einen losschicken sollen?“

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

Artûs seufzte. „Ich befürchte, es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie sich noch auf dem Weg nach Yrlant gegenseitig umbringen.“

„Ach, das glaube ich nicht.“ Ginovêr lächelte und zwinkerte ihrem Mann zu. „Die werden sich schon zusammenraufen.“ Sanft legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und lehnte sich näher zu ihm, um leise zu flüstern: „Und wer weiß, am Ende tust du ihnen damit noch einen Gefallen… sie wissen es nur noch nicht.“

Draußen auf dem Hof machte Gâwân sich sofort auf den Weg zu den Ställen, was Parzivâl zum Anlass nahm, zuerst seine Rüstung und seine Waffen in seiner Schlafkammer zusammenzusuchen. Nicht, dass er im Stall schon wieder von Gringuljete angefallen, oder, noch schlimmer, von Gâwân angesprochen wurde. Grausam genug, dass er ihn die nächste Zeit jeden Tag durchweg ertragen musste. Und dass Gâwân zudem noch einen Großteil seiner menschlichen Gesellschaft ausmachen würde, bis er wieder zurück am Artushof war.

Missmutig warf er noch einen Blick hinüber zu dem schwarzhaarigen Ritter, der den Stall fast erreicht hatte – und Gâwân starrte zurück. Wie ein Schreck durchfuhr ihn dieser Blick aus den dunklen braunen Augen, aber er wollte sich auch nicht die Blöße geben, gleich wieder wie ertappt wegzuschauen. Er erwiderte Gâwâns sengenden Blick, der sich ihm einbrannte, durch die Augen bis hinunter in seine Brust, und er wollte nicht nachgeben.

Bis er mit einem dumpfen Laut gegen die geschlossene Tür des Turmes lief, in dem sich seine Schlafkammer befand. Es tat ziemlich weh, aber schlimmer als der Schmerz war die Demütigung. Das fing ja großartig an, sie waren noch nicht einmal losgeritten, und er blamierte sich jetzt schon vor Gâwân, dem er doch eigentlich demonstrieren wollte, dass er ein mindestens genauso guter Ritter war wie er, in der Hoffnung, dass der dann in Zukunft weniger hochnäsig sein würde… aber mit solchen Aktionen würde er wohl das genaue Gegenteil erreichen.

Schamröte schoss ihm ins Gesicht, er riss beim schwungvollen Öffnen der Tür beinahe die Klinke ab, und bevor sie hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, hörte er noch Gâwâns ersticktes Lachen. Während er die Treppe hinaufstampfte, bemühte er sich, die brodelnde Wut, die in ihm aufzusteigen drohte, hinunterzuschlucken, um zu verhindern, dass Gâwân schon im Hof draußen mit den Fäusten bearbeiten würde.

Parzivâl bereute es jetzt schon, auf diese Âventiure reiten zu müssen.


	2. bluot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **bluot** Substantiv, n
> 
> 1\. Blut
> 
> 2\. blutende Verletzung
> 
> 3\. (Bluts-)Verwandtschaft

Während Gâwân Gringuljete sattelte, versuchte er, sich über die Situation, in die er unfreiwillig hineingeraten war, klar zu werden. Es war nie geplant gewesen, dass Parzivâl mit ihm reiten würde. Gahmurets Ehre, so ein Blödsinn. Der Junge würde sich dabei nur verletzen. Er kannte Parzivâl, er wusste, dass der einen Hang dazu hatte. Er brachte sich mit Vorliebe in irgendwelche gefährliche Situationen, aus denen er dann alleine nicht mehr herauskam, ohne irgendwen zu töten. Und über kurz oder lang, da war Gâwân sich sicher, würde Parzivâl dabei noch selbst getötet werden.

Deswegen war er sofort aufgesprungen, als dieser Drache erwähnt worden war. Er hatte sich sofort freiwillig gemeldet, damit Parzivâl das nicht am Ende noch tun würde. Und auch, wenn der ihm jetzt das Gegenteil vorwarf, war es ihm dabei nie um seine eigene Ehre gegangen, und auch nicht darum, Parzivâl die Möglichkeit, sich zu bewähren, zu nehmen. Alles, was er damit hatte bezwecken wollen, war, Parzivâl zu schützen.

Allerdings sollte der am Besten gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er versuchte, ihn vor den Gefahren dieser Welt zu bewahren. Deswegen war er auf Parzivâls Anschuldigungen eingegangen, hatte so getan, als ginge es ihm tatsächlich nur um sein Ansehen bei dieser Mission. Als wollte er diese Âventiure nur bestreiten, um der Liste seiner besiegten Gegner diesen Drachen hinzufügen zu können. Denn wenn Parzivâl erfuhr, _warum_ er versucht hatte, ihn zu beschützen, würde das wohl kein gutes Ende mit ihm nehmen.

Er hatte sich nämlich in ihn verliebt. Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wann ihm das erste Mal aufgefallen war, dass er mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für den Roten Ritter hegte, Doch er war sich recht sicher, dass nur kurze Zeit später Parzivâls feindseliges Verhalten ihm gegenüber angefangen hatte.

Vielleicht hatte der andere gemerkt, was los war, warum er ihm hin und wieder verträumte Blicke zuwarf, oder sich ein wenig öfter als sonst in seiner Nähe aufhielt. Oder es war Gâwân einfach nur erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass Parzivâl immer ziemlich abweisend ihm gegenüber war. Auf jeden Fall konnte Gâwân einfach nicht von ihm loskommen. Und Parzivâl konnte ihn einfach nicht ausstehen.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen zog Gâwân den Sattelgurt fest, führte Gringuljete auf den Hof und band ihn an einem Baum fest. Jetzt ließ sich die Angelegenheit auch nicht mehr ändern, da musste er eben durch. Während er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Schlafkammer machte, um seine Rüstung und sein Schwert zu holen, überlegte er, worauf er eher hoffen sollte: dass Parzivâl ihn nicht schon kurz hinter Karidol in irgendeinem Wald meuchelte, oder dass er nicht in irgendeiner peinlichen Situation mit seinen Gefühlen konfrontiert werden würde.

Als Parzivâl bewaffnet und in voller Rüstung auf den Hof trat, fand er Gringuljete aufgezäumt und an einen Baum gebunden vor. Sein Besitzer war zum Glück nirgends zu sehen. Rasch begab er sich also in den Stall, um sich um sein eigenes Streitross zu kümmern. Wenn er Gâwân auf sich würde warten lassen, müsste er sich das mit Sicherheit die gesamte Reise über anhören. Da könnte sich der Musterritter dann wieder etwas drauf einbilden! Aber das würde er ihm niemals gönnen.

In Rekordgeschwindigkeit sattelte Parzivâl sein Pferd, und er war tatsächlich vor Gâwân wieder auf dem Hof. Zugegebenermaßen war er da doch ein bisschen stolz drauf. Er hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass der andere sich vielleicht für den perfekten Ritter halten mochte, aber ganz perfekt war er eben auch nicht. Immerhin hatte Gâwân gerade länger als er gebraucht, um sich die Rüstung anzuziehen und sein Pferd zu holen. Und so konnte er sich ein überlegenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Gâwân schließlich zu ihm herauskam.

„Na, auch schon da? Musstest du noch dein Schwert schleifen?“

„Genau. Damit ich dir da draußen nicht völlig wehrlos ausgeliefert bin“, knurrte Gâwân zurück.

Parzivâl verzog keine Miene. „Gut, dass du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt.“

Darauf nickte Gâwân nur stumm, und da Parzivâl auch nichts mehr dazu zu sagen wusste, ritten sie schweigend und mit möglichst großem Abstand nebeneinander durch das Tor von Karidol. Und dieses unangenehme, feindselige Schweigen sollte den ganzen restlichen Tag anhalten.

Gegen Nachmittag kamen sie in einen großen Wald, in dem sie, als es schließlich zu dunkel zum Weiterreiten geworden war, beschlossen, ihr Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Es war kühl und hatte in den letzten Tagen geregnet, und alles Holz, dass sie für ein potentielles Feuer gefunden hatten, war feucht gewesen. Zudem war Parzivâl beim Jagen erfolglos gewesen, sodass sie hungrig auf trockenen Brotkanten herumkauten, während sie in das qualmend vor sich hin glimmende Feuer starrten. Beide warfen sich kalte Blicke zu und gaben stumm dem jeweils anderen die Schuld an ihrer misslichen Lage. Bis Gâwân schließlich den Fehler beging, dieses ungemütliche Schweigen zu brechen.

„Ich lege mich schlafen… weck mich um Mitternacht, wenn du Wache halten willst.“ Bis hier hin hatte Parzivâl nur genickt und sich seinen Unmut über die erste Wache nicht anmerken lassen. Oder viel mehr darüber, dass Gâwân einfach so festlegte, dass er die erste Wache übernehmen sollte. Aber damit konnten sie sich ja abwechseln, sie waren ja länger unterwegs. Dann aber fügte Gâwân hinzu: „Und nachdem du Schuld daran bist, dass wir kein Essen haben, ist es ja wohl nur gerecht, wenn ich auf der Seite des Feuers liege, von der der Rauch weg weht.“

Parzivâl schnaubte nur. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass das gerade ein Witz war. _Meine_ Schuld ist es nämlich sicherlich nicht…“

„Ach so? Wessen dann? Meine etwa?!“

„Siehst du hier sonst noch wen?“

„Wie bitte? Habe ich danebengeschossen oder du?“

Wütend ballte Parzivâl die Fäuste. „Ach, deshalb ist es meine Schuld? Du meintest doch, meine Schusshaltung verbessern zu müssen. Klar, der perfekte Ritter hat natürlich auch die perfekte Armhaltung beim Bogenschießen! Aber auf deine Füße konntest du dabei offenbar nicht schauen, sonst wärst du wohl kaum über die Wurzel geflogen. Und wenn du etwas disziplinierter wärst, hättest du dir sicher auch das Fluchen dabei verkneifen können. Wenn das dumme Vieh nicht von dir aufgeschreckt worden und geflohen wäre, hätte ich nämlich beim Schießen vielleicht auch eine Chance gehabt!“

Gâwân starrte zornig zurück. „Wenn du richtig schießen könntest, hättest du trotzdem getroffen, das sage ich dir. Vielleicht solltest du ja doch erst mal an deiner Armhaltung arbeiten, bevor du bei dem Versuch, Gahmurets Ehre wiederherzustellen, draufgehst. Damit wäre nämlich niemandem geholfen!“

Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich für seine harschen Worte am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Es war nicht gerecht Parzivâl gegenüber, er hatte ja wirklich den Hasen aufgeschreckt, auf den der andere gezielt hatte, zwar unabsichtlich, aber es war ja irgendwie schon seine Schuld. Gâwân hatte im Zorn gesprochen, wenn er Hunger hatte, war er immer leicht gereizt. Kaum hatte er die Worte gesprochen, war ihm klar geworden, dass er sich hätte zurückhalten müssen, aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Parzivâl erhob sich langsam von seinem Platz. „Du hältst dich für so viel besser als ich, nur weil du fünf Männer mehr vom Pferd gestochen hast, in deinen sechsunddreißig Wintern. Du bist nur zwei Jahre älter als ich, und so viel mehr hast du nicht erreicht. Du bildest dir etwas auf deinen Namen ein, und auf den deines Onkels Artûs, aber sonst bist du nichts! Du bist keinen Deut besser als ich!“

Die letzten Sätze schrie er schon fast. Gâwân vor ihm zog unbewusst den Kopf ein. Ja, er wusste, dass er sich gerade nicht richtig verhalten hatte, und er hatte Parzivâl auch nicht so verletzen wollen. Beschwichtigend hob er noch die Hände, als der andere Ritter jetzt ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu machte, und dann wusste er nichts mehr.

Parzivâl hatte mit der rechten Faust ausgeholt, und Gâwân in seinem Zorn mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht Nase geschlagen. Man hörte ein hässliches Knacken, Blut lief ihm übers Gesicht, und Gâwân sank bewusstlos zusammen und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Zuerst hatte Parzivâl das nicht wirklich ernst genommen, hatte eben geglaubt, dass der andere mit ein wenig schauspielerischem Einsatz versuchte, an sein Mitleid zu appellieren, doch das würde ihm nicht gelingen. Er holte seine Decke und seine Waffen von der anderen, verrauchten Seite des Feuers, und ließ sich neben Gâwân ins Gras fallen. Dieser Schnösel würde sich schon überwinden, neben ihm auf dieser Seite des Feuers zu schlafen. Und wenn nicht, stand es ihm immer noch frei, sich auf die andere Seite hinüber zu begeben.

Gâwân reagierte darauf allerdings nicht; er bewegte sich nicht einmal. Parzivâl warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Wenigstens konnte er sehen, dass Gâwân noch atmete. Wollte er ihn vielleicht doch nicht täuschen? Hatte er ihn schlimmer verletzt, als er zunächst angenommen hatte? Vorsichtig gab er dem anderen Mann einen Knuff in die Seite.

„He, jetzt hab dich nicht so. Ist ja gut, es tut mir leid, ich hätte dich nicht gleich schlagen dürfen. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das getan habe, ich war eben wütend, und deine Worte waren auch nicht gerade angemessen. Zufrieden?“

Aber auch darauf reagierte Gâwân nicht. Und das beunruhigte Parzivâl dann doch. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, drehte ihn zu sich herum, und erschrak im ersten Moment dann doch über die leichenblasse Gesichtsfarbe des anderen und die Menge an Blut, die Gâwân noch immer über das Gesicht lief, in seinem Bart versickerte, und weiter seinen Hals und seine Brust hinunter lief, um sein Hemd zu tränken und auch auf seinem grünen Waffenrock hässliche Flecken zu hinterlassen. Und er zeigte noch immer keinerlei Reaktionen auf Parzivâls Berührungen.

„Oh Gott“, murmelte Parzivâl, kalte Furcht kroch in seine Brust und tastete nach seinem Herzen. Wer hatte ihn derartig verflucht, und wofür? Er konnte doch nicht schon wieder einen Verwandten getötet haben! Selbst, wenn er Gâwân nicht ausstehen konnte, den Tod wünschte er ihm dann doch nicht – und schon gar nicht von seiner Hand. Sie waren doch Verwandte, auch wenn er ihn nicht ausstehen konnte…

Parzivâl griff nach seiner Wasserflasche, er befeuchtete sich die Hände und strich Gâwân zuerst über Stirn und Wangen, bevor er mit ein wenig frischem Wasser versuchte, ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, denn noch immer floss das Blut und Parzivâl sah keine Möglichkeit, es zu stoppen. Er drehte Gâwân auf die Seite, damit das Blut in die Wiese fließen konnte, und nicht länger seine Kleidung beschmutzte.

Immer wieder musste er ihm das Blut abwischen, aber wenigstens kam Gâwân, nachdem Parzivâl ihm ein zweites Mal mit seinen feuchten Händen über die Stirn gestrichen hatte, wieder halbwegs zu Bewusstsein. Er blinzelte ins schwache Licht des Feuers, sah erstaunt zu Parzivâl hoch und griff sich dann mit leisem Stöhnen an seine Nase.

„Was hast du getan? Du hast mich…“

Parzivâl spürte, dass er rot anlief. „Es tut mir leid, wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist.“

Langsam nickte Gâwân. Dann setzte er sich auf, drehte sich von Parzivâl weg und übergab sich. Er fühlte sich hundeelend, noch immer lief ihm Blut aus der Nase, sein Kopf dröhnte und das schlimmste war, dass er Parzivâl gerade ein durchaus erbärmliches Bild bot. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand ihn so sah, und von Parzivâl wollte er es am allerwenigsten. Aber dieser Schlag, den er ihm verpasst hatte, war wirklich verdammt hart gewesen…

Besorgt betrachtete Parzivâl seinen Gegenüber, der gar nicht mehr so ritterlich und überheblich wirkte, wie er ihm immer vorkam, sondern schwach und hilfsbedürftig. Und das nur, weil er ihm in blinder Wut die Nase gebrochen hatte. Er streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus, um Gâwân zu helfen, sich wieder hinzulegen, aber der wehrte ihn ab.

„Danke, aber darauf kann ich verzichten. Es reicht, dass du mich in diese Lage gebracht hast.“

Schuldbewusst sah Parzivâl zu Boden. „Kann ich dir sonst etwas bringen?“

„Nein.“ Gâwân hatte es jetzt geschafft, sich halbwegs kontrolliert wieder hinzulegen. „Lass mich einfach… schlafen…“

Er schloss müde die Augen. Parzivâl ließ es also mit einem Schulterzucken auf sich beruhen. Er war allerdings nicht bereit, Gâwân einfach seinem Leiden zu überlassen. Die ganze Nacht hindurch blieb er an seiner Seite, er war erleichtert, als bald nachdem der andere eingeschlafen war, auch das Nasenbluten aufhörte, und er versuchte immer wieder, seine Atmung und seinen Herzschlag auf Regelmäßigkeit zu überprüfen. Das führte zwar dazu, dass er selbst kaum ein Auge zu tat, aber er war Schuld an Gâwâns schlimmer Lage. Da war es ja wohl seine Pflicht, sich jetzt um ihn zu kümmern, so sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte. Im Gegensatz zu Gâwân hatte er nämlich Ehrgefühl…


	3. condwieren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **condwieren** , _condewieren, cundewieren_ , swV
> 
> führen, geleiten

Am nächste Morgen fühlte sich Parzivâl von der durchwachten Nacht wie gerädert. Seine Augen brannten, sein Herzschlag pochte schmerzhaft in seinen Schläfen und dröhnte ihm in den Ohren, und er konnte sich kaum auf das Satteln seines Pferdes konzentrieren. Sicher fünf Mal musste er es versuchen, bevor es ihm gelang, den Sattelgurt schließlich durch die Öse zu schieben und festzuziehen. Sein Kettenhemd schien ihn zu Boden zerren zu wollen, und sogar sein Schwert erschien ihm heute fast zu schwer, um es umzugürten.

Sein einziger Trost war zugleich auch der Quell eines leisen Anflugs von schlechtem Gewissen: Gâwân ging es noch viel schlechter als ihm. Seine Nase war angeschwollen, seine Haut noch immer beängstigend blass, und als er ihn zwang, zumindest einen Becher Wasser zu trinken und etwas Brot zu essen, zitterten seine Finger so sehr, dass er kaum den Becher halten konnte. Anschließend übergab er sich ein zweites Mal, was es zunächst Parzivâl überließ, Gâwâns Pferd zu satteln und seine Rüstung irgendwie zu verstauen, denn der war mit Sicherheit nicht in der körperlichen Verfassung, sie zu tragen.

Obwohl Parzivâl eine ganze Weile brauchte, bis er Gringuljete soweit ausgerüstet hatte, zeigte sich währenddessen keine wirkliche Verbesserung von Gâwâns Zustand, und so kniete er sich vorsichtig neben dem anderen ins Gras und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht wäre es am besten, wenn wir einen Tag hier blieben. Damit du dich ausruhen kannst.“

„Unsinn.“ Gâwân deutete ein Kopfschütteln an, so gut er eben konnte. „Wir müssen weiterreiten. Wir wollen doch noch vor dem ersten Schnee in Yrlant ankommen, oder?“

„Hmm…“ Ganz unrecht hatte er nicht, musste Parzivâl zugeben. Aber ob dieser eine Tag tatsächlich so viel ausmachen würde? „Aber dir geht es nicht gut… du kannst wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal ohne Hilfe geradeaus reiten.“

„Du unterschätzt Gringuljete.“ Gâwân rang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab. „Er ist schon klug genug, um nicht gegen einen Baum zu laufen.“

Parzivâl seufzte kaum hörbar. Wenn Sturheit noch nicht auf seiner endlos langen Liste von Gâwâns unerträglichen Eigenschaften stand, dann könnte er sie spätestens jetzt bedenkenlos hinzufügen. „Besonders schnell sind wir so aber nicht…“

„Wenigstens kommen wir voran.“

Gâwân hatte schon wieder die Augen geschlossen. Schuldbewusst sah Parzivâl auf seine rechte Hand hinunter. Wieso hatte er so fest zuschlagen müssen? Wieso hatte er überhaupt zuschlagen müssen? Und wieso war Gâwân eigentlich so uneinsichtig?

„Ja, auf den ersten fünf Metern. Bis du vom Pferd rutschst.“

„Das wird nicht passieren. Wirklich nicht.“

„Na, das will ich sehen. Du kannst dich ja noch nicht mal aufrecht hinsetzen, ohne umzukippen.“

„Ich werde dir zeigen, wie ich…“ Gâwân kämpfte sich auf die Knie, hielt sich schwankend einige Augenblicke lang aufrecht, dann wäre er wieder mit dem Gesicht voran in die Wiese gekippt, wenn Parzivâl ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte.

„Na, besonders erfolgreich war das ja nicht gerade“, meinte er spöttisch, während Gâwân sich an seinem Waffenrock festklammerte. „Du bist wirklich nicht in der Lage, heute weiterzureiten.“

„Doch, doch, das geht schon.“ Langsam klärte sich Gâwâns Kopf wieder ein wenig, er schaffte es schließlich sogar, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen, ohne dass ihm gleich wieder schwindelig wurde. Verlegen löste er seine Hände schließlich auch von Parzivâls Kleidung.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie nah sie beieinander saßen, und dass der andere fast seine Arme um ihn gelegt hatte… gut, eine Hand lag auf seiner Schulter, und die andere… eben nicht. Aber es war eine Berührung… Gâwân merkte, dass er rot wurde. Sein Herz schlug schnell und nervös. Er kannte Parzivâl jetzt schon so lange, aber noch nie war er ihm so nahe gekommen. Er konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, ob er ihn überhaupt je berührt hatte…

Sein ohnehin angeschlagener Kopf versagte ihm jetzt völlig den Dienst, er fühlte sich mit einem Mal ganz berauscht. Er konnte das Metall von Parzivâls Kettenhemd riechen, seinen Schweiß und den Geruch seiner Haut. Eine kleine, leise Stimme in ihm, die noch vernünftig war, schrie zwar, dass er das auf keinen Fall tun durfte, doch sie wurde von seinem Verlangen, Parzivâl endlich einmal nah bei sich zu wissen, übertönt. Und in seinem Zustand würde der sicher auch keinen Verdacht schöpfen…

Tatsächlich war die Erschöpfung auch nur halb gespielt, als er sich mit einem leichten Stöhnen schließlich ganz gegen Parzivâl sinken ließ, und tatsächlich legte der junge Ritter reflexhaft die Arme um ihn. Er hörte, dass Parzivâl einen leisen, überraschten Laut von sich gab, und dann fühlte er sein Kopfschütteln, aber das alles war ihm egal, denn ein Teil von ihm, der in seinem schmerzenden, betäubten Kopf leider gerade die Oberhand gewonnen hatte, war in diesem Augenblick einfach nur sehr glücklich.

Wer allerdings weniger glücklich war, war Parzivâl. Zunächst war er nur überrascht gewesen, als Gâwân wieder zusammengesunken war, und er hatte instinktiv seine Arme um ihn gelegt. Aber dann war auch schon wieder dieses seltsame, heiße, ungewohnte Gefühl in ihm aufgestiegen, das er nicht einordnen konnte. Und es war sehr intensiv gewesen, sodass er Gâwân gleich darauf auch schon wieder entschieden von sich geschoben hatte.

„Was soll das denn jetzt? Wenn dich jetzt der Hof so sehen könnte, würdest dich auch etwas mehr zusammenreißen, oder?“

Gerade war er schon noch recht besorgt gewesen, aber jetzt war er sich wieder fast sicher, dass Gâwân das nur spielte, um sein Mitleid zu erregen. Der wollte ihn auch noch um den Finger wickeln, wie er das schon beim ganzen restlichen Hof geschafft hatte, aber nicht mit ihm! Er würde sich nicht betören lassen, wie eine der Hofdamen, die Gâwân anhimmelten…

Finster betrachtete er jetzt seinen Gefährten, der sich gerade noch mit einer Hand hatte abfangen können und jetzt doch recht unsicher im Gras saß. Gâwân hatte sich vehement gegen einen Tag Ruhe gewehrt, und ob er das tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte oder ob er so nur versucht hatte, ihn umso mehr in seinem Anliegen zu bestärken, damit er am Ende nachgeben musste und nicht wie ein Schwächling da stand, war Parzivâl jetzt auch gleich. Er hatte keinen Ruhetag gewollt, er würde auch keinen bekommen.

Ein wenig unsanft packte er Gâwân am Arm und zog ihn hoch. „Los. Ich helfe dir beim Aufsteigen, und dann reiten wir weiter. Du hast ja selber gesagt, dass wir heute schon weiter müssen.“

Matt ließ Gâwân sich mitziehen. Er war ernüchtert ob Parzivâls Reaktion, die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn zuvor noch davor gewarnt hatte, versuchte jetzt vergeblich, ihm ihr ‚Ich hab’s dir ja gesagt‘ klar zu machen, und dann wurde er auch noch so rücksichtslos in Richtung Pferd bugsiert. Ja, er hatte vorhin gesagt, dass er weiterreiten wollte, er erinnerte sich sogar noch daran. Aber das war gewesen, bevor er ernsthaft versucht hatte, zu sitzen, und dabei kläglich gescheitert war. Er schluckte schwer, kämpfte die aufsteigende Übelkeit und das Schwindelgefühl nieder, so gut es eben ging (also nicht besonders gut) und schwor sich selbst, keine Schwäche mehr zu zeigen. Denn dann würde Parzivâl ihn verachten, das wusste er. Und wenn sein Hass schon schwer zu ertragen war, dann wollte er gar nicht erst wissen, wie sich seine Verachtung anfühlen würde.

Eisern klammerte er sich also an seinem Sattel fest, versuchte irgendwie, sich auf den Rücken seines Pferdes zu ziehen – vergeblich. Parzivâl musste ihm mehr als nur ein bisschen dabei helfen, und als er endlich oben saß, musste er seine ganze Kraft und Konzentration dafür aufwenden, nicht gleich wieder hinunterzufallen. Und dabei waren sie noch gar nicht losgeritten.

Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, er musste sich überwinden und es Parzivâl beichten: „Ich schaffe das nicht.“

Aber der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Spar dir das. Erst willst du unbedingt weiterreiten, und kaum muss ich dir mal aufs Pferd helfen, brauchst du einen ganzen Tag, um dein gekränktes Ego wieder auszukurieren oder wie?“

Gâwân schloss die Augen, klammerte sich am Sattelknauf fest, als ihn eine neue Woge Übelkeit überrollte, und spuckte schließlich würgend ein wenig Galle ins Gras. Dass er es dabei tatsächlich schaffte, auf dem Rücken des Pferdes sitzen zu bleiben, kam ihm selbst wie ein Wunder vor.

„Nein“, murmelte er schließlich, als er wieder halbwegs bei Atem war. „Ich kann wirklich nicht…“

Parzivâl sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich könnte dein Pferd ja führen. Aber du hast ja vorhin selbst gesagt, wir sollten weiterreiten, wenn wir vor dem ersten Schnee in Yrlant ankommen wollen.“

Gâwân biss die Zähne zusammen, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Einen perfiden Plan hatte der Jüngere sich da ausgedacht, das musste man ihm lassen. Zumindest, wenn er es darauf abgesehen hatte, ihn zu demütigen. Und wie er Parzivâls Einstellung ihm gegenüber kannte, kam ihm das sicherlich nicht ungelegen.

„Du willst mich condwieren. Wie ein Kind.“

„Ach was. Eher, wie ein Knappe seinen Ritter zum Turnierplatz führt.“ Das spöttische Lächeln, das Parzivâls Züge umspielte, sah Gâwân gar nicht; er war viel zu sehr auf die schwarzen und feuerroten Punkte fixiert, die langsam in sein Blickfeld waberten. „Also, was sagst du zu dem Vorschlag?“

Gâwân wusste trotz seines Zustandes genau, was dieses Angebot für ihn bedeutete. Er konnte es ablehnen; dann würde er alleine reiten müssen, denn Parzivâl würde ihm kein zweites Mal seine Hilfe anbieten, wenn er sie einmal abgelehnt hatte. Allerdings wusste er auch ganz genau, dass er schon kaum in der Lage war, sich auf einem stehenden Pferd zu halten. Selbst zu reiten würde seine Kräfte schlichtweg überfordern; er würde unweigerlich hinunterfallen. Die Frage, die sich ihm nun stellte, war schlicht: war es peinlicher, vom Pferd zu fallen, oder, sich wie ein kleines Kind, das noch nicht reiten konnte, führen zu lassen?

„Na schön“, seufzte er schließlich ergeben. Er hatte sich zweimal vor Parzivâl übergeben, viel Würde hatte er nicht mehr, die er verliefen konnte. „Dann führ mich.“

Mit einem Grinsen griff Parzivâl nach den Zügeln, führte Gringuljete hinüber zu seinem eigenen Pferd und befestigte sie an seinem Sattel. Dann stieg er auf und ritt los. Gringuljete folgte ihm bereitwillig. Parzivâl konnte sich nicht erklären, woran das lag, aber es verschaffte ihm Genugtuung, Gâwân in seiner Obhut zu wissen. Und er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, nicht allzu viel Rücksicht auf Gâwân zu nehmen, aber er ertappte sich doch immer wieder dabei, dass er sich von Zeit zu Zeit umdrehte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der andere noch da war.

Und Gâwân war noch da. Es strengte ihn zwar sehr an, sich im Sattel zu halten, doch nach einiger Zeit kam er darauf, dass es einfacher für ihn war, sich halb auf den Rücken seines Pferdes zu legen und sich an seinem Hals festzuhalten. Der vertraute schaukelnde Gang des Tieres ließ ihn von Zeit zu Zeit einnicken, aber immer, wenn er aus diesem Halbschlaf hochfuhr, saß er noch auf dem Pferd, und ein- oder zweimal hatte sogar Parzivâl sich zu ihm umgedreht und ihn besorgt beobachtet.

Als sie sich am Abend noch immer in demselben Wald befanden, und Parzivâl die Pferde anhielt und absaß, um ein Feuer zu entzünden, schaffte Gâwân es, ganz ohne Hilfe aus dem Sattel zu klettern. Als er wieder am Boden stand, hielt er sich zwar noch zur Sicherheit ein wenig am Steigbügel fest, aber als Parzivâl sich daran machte, ein Feuer zu entzünden, lief er langsam zu ihm herüber und ließ sich dann neben ihm ins Gras fallen.

An diesem Abend wechselten sie kein einziges Wort, aber die Blicke, die sie tauschten, waren zum ersten Mal nicht länger feindselig und rivalisierend, sondern zurückhaltend, fast verständnisvoll. Sie schliefen auf derselben Seite des Feuers, und Parzivâl erklärte sich trotz seiner letzten durchwachten Nacht freiwillig dazu bereit, die erste Wache zu übernehmen.

Müde saß er neben dem Feuer, spielte mit einem Dolch und betrachtete abwechselnd die Lichtreflexe auf der Klinge und den schlafenden Gâwân. Er war doch erleichtert, dass es ihm besser zu gehen schien. Wenn dabei auch wieder dieses brennend heiße Gefühl in seinem Herzen aufkeimte, musste er sich doch eingestehen, dass Gâwân vielleicht doch nicht ganz so überheblich und unerträglich war, wie er immer angenommen hatte. Auch der Musterritter Gâwân hatte Schwächen. Die hatte er jetzt gesehen, und das hatte ihn in seinen Augen irgendwie… menschlicher gemacht. Er hatte sich ihm anvertraut, sich von ihm führen lassen, und er hatte sich nicht einmal darüber beschwert. Am Ende war Gâwân doch nicht so überheblich und eingebildet, wie er immer den Eindruck gehabt hatte. Und vielleicht würde diese Âventiure mit ihm doch nicht ganz so schrecklich werden, wie er zuerst befürchtet hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ich habe übrigens, im Hinblick auf den weiteren Handlungsverlauf, Parzivâl und Gâwân nachträglich mal zehn Jahre älter gemacht...  
> nicht, dass sich später noch jemand wundert xD


	4. degen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **degen** Substantiv, m
> 
> 1\. Mann
> 
> 2\. Knabe, Junge, männliches Kind
> 
> 3\. Gefolgsmann, (herausragender) Kämpfer, Held

Am nächsten Morgen ging es Gâwân schon wieder besser. Auf jeden Fall ging es ihm gut genug, dass er alleine weiterreiten konnte, ohne sich von Parzivâl condwieren lassen zu müssen. Er zog auch seine Rüstung wieder an, und wenn er auch am Abend wieder erschöpft vom Pferd rutschte, war er doch irgendwie ein Stück weit wieder hergestellt. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, wieder selbst reiten und seine Waffen tragen zu können. Auch hatte Parzivâl heute ein wenig Glück beim Jagen gehabt, und so saßen sie jetzt nebeneinander am Feuer und Parzivâl versuchte, zwei kleine Tauben zu rösten. Als er Gâwân schließlich eine davon reichte, war das Fleisch zwar trocken und außen ein wenig angekohlt, aber sie waren noch immer durchaus genießbar und definitiv eine willkommene Bereicherung ihres Speiseplans.

„Ich übernehme heute die erste Wache“, meinte Gâwân beim Essen. „Nach den letzten zwei Nächten hast du das verdient.“

„Mhh…“ Parzivâl schob seinen vollen Mund vor, um nicht antworten zu müssen, da er nicht wirklich wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte. Natürlich war er der Meinung, dass er heute die zweite Wache verdient hatte. Schließlich hatte er eine Nacht ganz durchwacht, und in der nächsten selbst freiwillig die erste Wache übernommen. Aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, warum er das getan hatte, und ihm kam der Gedanke, dass Gâwân vielleicht noch immer nicht ganz auf der Höhe war. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Dank mehr als angebracht wäre.

Ganz kurz nur dachte er dann doch noch trotzig daran, dass Gâwân sich sicher nur aufspielen wollte, und ihm beweisen wollte, wie gut es ihm schon ging. Dass er ihm demonstrieren musste, wie wenig ihm das alles doch ausmachte. Er überlegte, ob er das Angebot ablehnen sollte. Selbst, wenn es dabei nur darum ging, Gâwân zu beweisen, wer von ihnen der mit dem größeren Durchhaltevermögen war.

Aber dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Gâwân sich auch überwunden und sich ihm und seiner Führung anvertraut hatte. Und dass das seiner Meinung über den anderen eigentlich ganz gut getan hatte. Dann war jetzt wohl die Reihe an ihm, sich Gâwân anzuvertrauen, und ihn Wache halten zu lassen. Und er brachte sogar ein gemurmeltes „Danke“ über die Lippen.

Als Parzivâl sich zum Schlafen hingelegt hatte, versuchte Gâwân in den ersten paar Minuten wirklich, ins Feuer oder in die Dunkelheit zu schauen. Und nicht… Aber es ging nicht. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von Parzivâl abwenden. Es war faszinierend, zu sehen, wie der Feuerschein in seinen hellen Locken spielte. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, und seine Lippen…

Gâwân musste schlucken. Nein, niemals durfte Parzivâl etwas von seinem Begehren erfahren. Ihm war es schon unerträglich, mit seiner offenen Abneigung zu leben, und er wollte es sich nicht gleich wieder mit ihm verscherzen, nachdem sie sich in den letzten beiden Tagen wider Erwarten doch ein wenig angenähert hatten. Noch fand Parzivâl ihn einfach nur unsympathisch. Was passieren würde, wenn er ihm zu nahe kam, wollte Gâwân gar nicht erst herausfinden. Aber es war egal, wie fest er sich vornahm, den Rest seiner Wache weder Gedanken noch Blicke an die engelsgleiche Schönheit des jungen Ritters neben ihm zu verschwenden – immer wieder ertappte Gâwân sich dabei, wie er sich in dem Anblick des anderen verlor, und wie er sich ausmalte, wie es wohl wäre, ihn zu –

An dieser Stelle unterbrach er seine Gedanken dann immer gewaltsam, verdrängte sie mit möglichst unschönen Erinnerungen an Kämpfe und Schlachten, Blut und Tod. Das führte ihn zwar früher oder später immer zu dem bevorstehenden Kampf gegen einen Drachen und somit wieder zu Parzivâl, aber er war wenigstens für eine Zeit abgelenkt. Und er kam gar nicht erst in Versuchung, sich zu ihm hinüberzulehnen und ihm über die weichen, hellen Haare zu streichen…

Fast schon zögerlich beugte er sich schließlich doch über Parzivâl, um ihn zu wecken. Er schlief so ruhig und so tief, dass es ihm fast schon leid tat… und er hatte noch immer Hemmungen, ihn tatsächlich zu berühren, nachdem er ihn gestern Morgen so harsch von sich gestoßen hatte. Aber Parzivâl fuhr schon hoch, als er ihn nur leicht an der Schulter berührte, und wenn sie auch keine Worte wechselten in dieser Nacht, lächelte Parzivâl ihm doch wenigstens ganz kurz zu.

Der nächste Tag brachte ihnen landschaftliche Veränderung; sie ließen den Wald hinter sich, ritten eine Zeitlang durch Wiesen und Felder und kamen auch an zwei kleinen Dörfern vorbei, bevor die Straße am frühen Nachmittag wieder in einen Wald führte. Wieder trafen sie zwei Tage und zwei Nächte lang auf niemanden, und nur einige Wildtiere kreuzten ihren Weg, bis sie schließlich am dritten Tag in einer nicht allzu großen Entfernung ein Pferd schrill und ängstlich wiehern hörten.

Erschrocken sahen sie sich an und zügelten ihre Pferde.

„Das war nicht weit von hier“, meinte Gâwân leise.

Parzivâl schüttelte zustimmend den Kopf, und sie brauchten nur einen kurzen Blick tauschen, um sich gegenseitig klar zu machen, dass sie auf jeden Fall hin reiten und nachsehen würden. Ganz so, als hätten sie schon viele Jahre Seite an Seite gekämpft. Es machte Parzivâl ein wenig verlegen, dass ihm genau in diesem Moment auffiel, dass Erec mit seinem ewigen Gerede wohl doch Recht gehabt hatte. Er und Gâwân konnten vielleicht doch ganz gut miteinander auskommen, wenn sie nur wollten…

Vorsichtig lenkten sie ihre Pferde in die Richtung, aus der sie das Wiehern gehört hatten, und bald war auch Kampflärm zu hören. Als sie näher kamen, sahen sie durch die Blätter, wie ein Ritter auf einer freien Fläche am Waldrand mit einem Riesen kämpfte. Der _degen_ machte dabei allerdings eine denkbar unglückliche Figur, denn der Riese zerknickte seine Lanze mit einer Hand und pflückte ihn mit der anderen Hand vom Pferd. Dann schälte er ihn aus seiner Rüstung und band ihn halb nackt an einen auf der Wiese stehenden Baum, bevor er sich wieder dem Pferd zu wand, offenbar um es zu verspeisen. Und mit dem jungen Ritter hatte er wohl dasselbe vor…

Parzivâl lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, gleichzeitig stieg Wut in ihm auf. Er würde schon zu verhindern wissen, dass dieser arme junge Mann gefressen wurde! Entschlossen sah er zu Gâwân hinüber. „Ich werde ihn befreien. Du kümmerst dich um den Riesen, ja?“

Der andere nickte nur, seine grimmige Miene zeigte Entschlossenheit. Parzivâl lenkte sein Pferd ein wenig zur Seite, bemüht darum, nicht sofort aufzufallen, als er schließlich das schützende Dickicht verließ und zielstrebig auf den Baum zu ritt, an den der junge _degen_ gefesselt war. Er machte seinen Dolch in der Scheide locker, um die Seile so schnell wie möglich durchtrennen zu können, obwohl der genau wusste, dass er dann so gut wie wehrlos war. Bis er zu seinem Schwert greifen könnte, würde vielleicht viel zu viel Zeit vergehen, und ein Dolch war eben keine geeignete Waffe, um gegen einen Riesen zu kämpfen. Schon ein Schwert war nicht optimal. Zu wenig Reichweite.

Natürlich entdeckte der Riese ihn, als er vielleicht den halben Weg zwischen Waldrand und Baum zurückgelegt hatte. Er ließ das noch lebende, und bis auf einen gehörigen Schrecken wohl unversehrte Pferd fallen, und das Tier kam rasch auf die Beine und suchte das Weite. Parzivâl hätte das jetzt auch gerne getan, aber dann wäre er nicht nur als Feigling und Versager dagestanden, es widerstrebte ihm auch, den jungen Mann kampflos seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. So schnell er konnte, ohne sein Pferd anzuhalten, zog er dann doch sein Schwert und verfluchte sich ein wenig dafür, seine geeigneteren Waffen zugunsten von Unauffälligkeit und Geschwindigkeit im Unterholz zurückgelassen zu haben. Vor allem, da ihm das offenbar nicht viel gebracht hatte. Wo blieb eigentlich Gâwân? Der sollte ihm doch eigentlich helfen, und den Riesen in Schach halten. Aber jetzt konnte er wohl nur noch beten…

Im selben Moment brach Gâwân auch schon mit erhobener Lanze und lauten Rufen aus dem Unterholz hervor und galoppierte direkt auf den Riesen zu. Der fuhr überrascht herum, begriff aber recht schnell, dass von diesem speerschwenkenden Mann im Moment die größere Gefahr ausging, wandte sich folglich auch lieber ihm zu und ließ Parzivâl vorerst in Ruhe.

Der atmete auf, trieb sein Pferd weiter an und hatte kurze Zeit später auch endlich den Baum erreicht, an den der fremde Ritter gefesselt worden war. Der junge Mann sah erschrocken zwischen den beiden Rittern hin und her, als der aber näher kam, starrte er wie gebannt Parzivâl an.

„Keine Angst, wir helfen dir“, meine Parzivâl noch, bevor er vom Pferd sprang, die letzten paar Schritte auf den jungen Ritter, der mittlerweile Parzivâl statt dem Riesen anstarrte, zulief und mit einem sauberen Schnitt seine Fesseln durchtrennte.

„Danke, das will ich hoffen.“ Der Junge grinste ihn schelmisch an, aber Parzivâl hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht. Gâwân kämpfte noch immer mit dem Riesen, und obwohl er langsam die Oberhand gewann, tat er sich doch merklich schwer.

Parzivâl zögerte nicht lange. Er zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide und rannte laut schreiend auf seinen Gegner zu, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zumindest für einen Moment von Gâwân abzulenken. Sein Manöver hatte Erfolg, der Riese drehte sich um und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er erreichte ihn jedoch nicht, denn im selben Moment wurde ihm Gâwâns Lanze durch den Rücken gebohrt. Die beiden Ritter sahen sich kurz an und nickten sich zu. Eine seltsame, flatternde Wärme durchströmte Parzivâls Brust bei diesem Blickkontakt. Da war er doch tatsächlich einmal gut mit Gâwân klar gekommen. Es schien ganz so, als wäre er ein Verbündeter, auf dessen Unterstützung im Kampf man sich ehrlich verlassen konnte. Und er musste neidlos anerkennen, dass sein guter Ruf nicht von ungefähr kam.

Gâwân sprang jetzt auch aus dem Sattel und lief hinüber zu seinem sterbenden Gegner. Während der Riese tot zu Boden sank und Gâwân versuchte, seine Waffe so vorsichtig wie möglich aus seinem Rücken zu entfernen, damit sie nicht zerbrach, wandte sich Parzivâl wieder dem jungen Ritter in Unterwäsche zu, der vor ihm stand. Erst jetzt sah er wirklich, _wie_ jung der war. Er schätzte ihn auf allerhöchstens achtzehn, blonde Locken fielen ihm wirr auf die Schulter, und die Rüstung, die mittlerweile verstreut auf der Wiese lag, sah irgendwie fremdländisch aus.

Parzivâl hob das wenige Schritte entfernt liegende Kettenhemd auf, reichte es dem Jungen und fragte dann: „Wer bist du überhaupt?“

Der Junge, der gerade dabei war, seine Hose wieder anzuziehen, sah Parzivâl schräg an und zog die Nase kraus, auf eine Art und Weise, die Parzivâl irgendwoher sehr bekannt vorkam. „Ich bin Gwî von Gâlois. Und ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem Vater. Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass er Artusritter ist.“ Er hatte es jetzt in seine Hose geschafft und grinste Parzivâl an wieder so frech an wie vorhin. Auch dieses Grinsen kannte er doch irgendwo her… „Und deshalb bin ich auf dem Weg zum Hof von König Artûs. Ich will auch Ritter werden. Ihr könnt mir nicht zufällig sagen, wo ich hin muss?“

„Ähm, doch… wir kommen von dort.“ Erstaunt zog Parzivâl die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wir sind selbst Ritter von König Artûs. Aber hat deine Mutter dir vielleicht noch mehr gesagt? Wie dein Vater aussieht, oder seinen Namen? Sonst könnte die Suche ein bisschen schwierig werden.“ Insgeheim verdächtigte er ja Lanzelot der Vaterschaft. Der sah attraktiv genug aus, um von den meiste Frauen umschwärmt zu werden, und wenn er dann noch von seinen Âventiuren erzählte, bekam er eigentlich jede ins Bett, die er haben wollte. Und Lanzelot war ein Mann, der diese Tatsache auch schamlos ausnutzte.

Aber Gwî zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Gawein, Gâwân, irgendetwas in die Richtung.“ Dann zog er sich sein Kettenhemd über den Kopf und bekam somit die überraschten Reaktionen der beiden Ritter vor ihm nur halb mit.

Parzivâl drehte sich ruckartig zu Gâwân um, der mittlerweile direkt hinter ihm stand und jetzt sehr schnell sehr rot im Gesicht wurde. ‚Das warst aber nicht du, oder?‘, fragte sein Blick, irgendwo zwischen grenzenloser Überraschung und leichter Empörung, doch Gâwân starrte nur peinlich berührt zurück.

„Wie… wie heißt deine Mutter denn?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach, als der Junge sich das Kettenhemd übergezogen hatte. „Und wie alt bist du überhaupt?“

„Sechzehn. Meine Mutter ist Flôrîe, die Nichte König Jorams. Sagt euch das etwas?“ Gwî blickte neugierig von einem zum anderen.

„Ich, ähm, ja, ich bin Gâwân.“ Gâwân trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Und ich bin auch… dein Vater.“

„Oh.“ Gwî und Gâwân starrten sich in die Augen, völlig überrascht von dem, was sie da gerade erfahren hatten.

Parzivâl aber fühlte so etwas wie Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wut auf Gâwân. Dabei hatte er sich doch gerade noch gedacht, dass er eigentlich ganz gut mit ihm auskam…! Bevor Gâwân noch etwas sagen konnte, meinte er schnell: „Du wolltest doch zum Artushof, Ritter werden, oder? Wenn ja, musst du einfach dem Weg folgen, den wir gekommen sind, dann müsstest du in zwei, drei Tagen dort sein. Das kann man eigentlich gar nicht mehr verfehlen.“ Er warf seinem Gefährten einen wütenden Seitenblick zu. „Und wir beide müssen eigentlich auch weiter, wir haben nämlich noch eine Âventiure zu bestehen, nicht, Gâwân?“

Gâwân nickte wie abwesend. Er starrte noch immer auf den blondgelockten Jungen vor sich, der wohl sein Sohn war, und konnte es nicht wirklich fassen. „Wenn du an den Hof kommst, dann sag, dass du mein Sohn bist. Dann wird man dich standesgemäß ausbilden. Und Parzivâl und ich werden auch wiederkommen, dann musst du mir erzählen…“

„Komm jetzt, Gâwân!“, ging Parzivâl dazwischen. „Für Familiengeschichten habt ihr immer noch Zeit, wenn du deinen Drachen getötet hast.“ Er stapfte entschlossen davon zu seinem Pferd und zog Gâwân mit sich.

Der warf Gwî nur einen hilflosen Blick zu. Sein Sohn schüttelte angesichts dieses Bildes nur den Kopf, suchte die restlichen Teile seiner Rüstung zusammen und bestieg sein eigenes Pferd. Das also war sein Vater… zumindest hatte er jetzt die Gewissheit, dass die Erzählungen seiner Mutter der Wahrheit entsprachen. Und die beiden Ritter hatten ihn ja auch tatsächlich zum Artushof geschickt. Dann würde er sich am Besten auf den Weg dort hin machen.

Gâwân sah seinem Sohn hinterher, als der davonritt, und schaffte es gerade noch, ihm „Auf Wiedersehen!“ hinterher zu rufen, bevor Parzivâl auch schon im Galopp in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonpreschte. Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Kopfschütteln trieb er Gringuljete an, um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren. Sie waren ja immer noch beide für diesen Drachen verantwortlich, und Parzivâl ließ er in diesem Zustand lieber nicht aus den Augen. Sonst machte der in seiner Wut noch irgendetwas kaputt.

Wirklich erklären konnte er sich den Gefühlsausbruch seines Gefährten ebenso wenig wie seinen plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung, aber er kannte Parzivâl schließlich auch nicht wirklich gut. Sie hatten schließlich keinen wirklich engen Kontakt gehabt in den letzten Jahren. Trotzdem war es Gâwân ein Rätsel, weshalb Parzivâl so auf die Nachricht reagiert hatte, dass dieser Gwî sein Sohn war. Gut, er selbst war auch überrascht gewesen, diese Flôrîe hatte er in den letzten sechzehn Jahren beinahe schon vergessen gehabt. Man rechnete auch nicht wirklich damit, dass ein _degen_ , der einem zufällig im Wald über den Weg lief und den man noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, sein Sohn war. Aber Parzivâl ging das doch eigentlich gar nichts an. Wieso reagierte er dann so ungehalten?

Darauf konnte Gâwân sich keinen Reim machen. Also ließ er den Gedanken fallen und konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, Parzivâl, der noch immer vorausgaloppierte, wieder einzuholen.

„Parzivâl! Warte auf mich!“


	5. êre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **êre** Substantiv, f
> 
> 1\. hohe Geltung, hohes Ansehen, Macht, Ruhm, Kriegserfolg. Gegenteil von _schande_
> 
> 1.1. Gebunden an Überlegenheit im Kampf, übertragen für Sieg
> 
> 1.2. Gebunden an das Ansehen/die Aufgaben eines Amtes/Standes, übertragen für das Amt/den Stand selbst
> 
> 2\. Ehrerbietung, Respekt, ehrenvollen Behandlung
> 
> 3\. Ehrgefühl, Ehrenhaftigkeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, Wirnt von Grafenberg will mich jetzt nicht zusammen mit Wolfram lynchen... für das, was ich seinem Wigalois angetan habe... xD  
> (wobei, eher für das, was ich seinem Gawein angetan habe...)
> 
> In Wirnts "Wigalois" ist Wigalois der Sohn von Gawein und Flôrîe, die beiden sind verheiratet, und dass Gawein und Wigalois sich erst treffen, als Wigalois mit zwanzig an den Artushof kommt, um Ritter zu werden, ist einem unglücklichen Zufall zu verdanken. Dafür erkennen die beiden sich das halbe Buch über nicht xD [Kommentar meiner Dozentin: "Gawein muss ein häufiger Name gewesen sein."]

Der Wind rauschte in Parzivâls Ohren, er hörte und spürte nichts als die Schläge der Pferdehufe auf dem Waldboden, hart, gleichmäßig, beruhigend. Wie ein Herzschlag. Aber nicht sein eigener, denn der war schnell, gehetzt, aufgebracht. Parzivâl wollte weg, einfach nur weg von diesem Ort, an dem sie ihre erste gemeinsame Âventiure bestanden hatten, und eigentlich hatte sich das gut angefühlt. Sie waren beide unverletzt geblieben und hatten ihren Gegner problemlos besiegt. Sie hatten zusammengearbeitet. Und es hatte diesen Moment gegeben, in dem Gâwân und er sich in die Augen gesehen hatten und sich nur zunicken mussten, um sich zu verstehen. Er hatte sich mit dem anderen verbunden gefühlt. Sie hatten Seite an Seite gekämpft, als hätten sie sich in langen Jahren aufeinander abgestimmt, und sie hätten es in diesem Moment mit jedem aufnehmen können.

Aber dann hatte dieser Gwî von Gâlois auftauchen und alles kaputt machen müssen. Gâwâns Sohn. Und was noch schlimmer war: sein unehelicher Sohn! Wo auch immer dieser Junge auf einmal her kam, welche höhere Macht für ihr Aufeinandertreffen verantwortlich war, Parzivâl wollte es gar nicht wissen. Allein die Tatsache, dass dieses Kind existierte, und dass Gâwân offenbar nicht einmal daran zweifelte, dass Gwî wirklich sein Sohn war, reichten aus, um ihn unfassbar wütend zu machen. Und das Schlimmste war, dass er sich nicht einmal erklären konnte, wieso!

Hinter sich hörte er Gâwân seinen Namen rufen, er war ihm wohl gefolgt. Wenigstens bedeutete ihm diese Âventiure noch irgendetwas, und er hatte sich nicht mit seinem Sohn auf den Weg zurück nach Nantes gemacht. Seinem verdammten Sohn!

„Parzivâl!“ Wieder rief Gâwân nach ihm, und diesmal zog er tatsächlich die Zügel an und ließ sein Pferd ein wenig langsamer laufen. Noch immer schlug sein Herz schnell, als wäre er gelaufen. Er konnte sich selbst gar nicht erklären, warum ihn diese Begegnung so aufgewühlt hatte. Obwohl sich etwas in ihm dagegen sträubte, ließ er Gâwân aufholen und ritt dann fast ein wenig widerwillig neben ihm her. Er würdigte ihn aber keines Blickes.

Gâwân räusperte sich erst verhalten, als Parzivâl darauf aber nicht reagierte, meinte er schließlich laut: „Du hast deine Lanze vergessen.“

Parzivâl warf seinem Begleiter einen tödlichen Blick zu, bevor er dann die Waffe, die der ihm entgegenhielt, doch nahm. Und es war ja eigentlich wirklich nett von Gâwân gewesen, ihm die hinterherzutragen. Er hätte das wahrscheinlich nicht getan, musste er sich eingestehen. Und er fühlte sich einen Moment lang schlecht deswegen. Aber er brachte sein Gewissen dann doch schnell zum Schweigen. Wenigstens hatte er kein uneheliches Kind, von dem er nichts wusste! Weil er nämlich nicht in jedem Wirtshaus die Dirnen flachlegte!

„Danke“, knurrte er trotzdem und sah dann wieder stur geradeaus.

Eine Weile ritten sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Parzivâl überlegte hin und wieder, ob er doch davonreiten sollte, einfach seinem Pferd die Sporen geben und einige Meilen voraus zu reiten, bis er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, aber er brachte es dann irgendwie doch nicht übers Herz. Es war schließlich ihre gemeinsame Âventiure, und sein Gefährte hatte sich schließlich auch nicht von ihm abgewandt, nur weil sein Sohn aufgetaucht war. Da würde er wohl den Anstand besitzen können, neben ihm her zu reiten. Auch, wenn er sich dabei in eisiges Schweigen hüllte.

Dann aber seufzte Gâwân hörbar. „Es ist wegen Gwî, oder?“, meinte er zu seinem Gefährten. Und diese wenigen Worte reichten, um den aus der Haut fahren zu lassen.

„Weshalb denn sonst?“, fauchte Parzivâl. „Oder denkst du, ich kritisiere die Art und Weise, wie du dem Riesen deine Lanze in den Rücken gerammt hat?“

„Nein…“ Gâwân hob instinktiv die Hände, wie um diese verbale Attacke abzuwehren, verdrehte aber trotzdem die Augen. „Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, wieso du dich da dermaßen drüber aufregst.“

„Bitte?!“ Parzivâl drehte sich jetzt doch wieder zu Gâwân um. „Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass du ein uneheliches Kind hast, das mittlerweile sechzehn Jahre alt ist und offenbar selbst Artusritter werden möchte. Und offenbar wusstest du selbst bis vor fünf Minuten noch nicht, dass du einen Sohn hast! Wie ehrlos kann man sich eigentlich verhalten?“

„Redest du gerade von Flôrîe und mir? Und da willst du _mir_ Ehrlosigkeit unterstellen?“

„Von wem sollte ich denn sonst reden? Wobei… wahrscheinlich nur von dir, wenn ich dich richtig einschätze, hast nur du dich ehrlos verhalten. Oder liege ich falsch? Du hast doch diese junge Frau nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführt und dich dann aus dem Staub gemacht. Ohne zu wissen, was du ihr angetan hast, und sie mit einem Kind sitzen lassen!“

„Ach, hat dein Vater sich etwa anders verhalten? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du doch einen Halbbruder irgendwo im Orient!“ Gâwân war jetzt auch wütend. „Und du hast ihn auch schließlich auch nie kennen gelernt.“

„Lass meinen Vater aus dem Spiel!“, fuhr Parzivâl ihn an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt hier her gehört! Gahmuret war ein ehrenhafter Mann!“

„Ehrenhaft genug, um eine Frau sitzen zu lassen, von der er wusste, dass sie schwanger war.“ Spöttisch grinste Gâwân ihn an. „Und ehrenhaft genug, um sich das letzte Bisschen seines kläglichen Ansehens jetzt von seinem Sohn retten lassen zu müssen. Oder warum nochmal reitest du auf Âventiure?“

Parzivâl wäre jetzt am liebsten abgesprungen und hätte Gâwân vom Pferd gezerrt, um ihm eine ordentliche Abreibung zu verpassen. Aber bevor er auf die dreisten Anschuldigungen gegen seinen Vater auch nur antworten konnte, hatte Gâwân schon weitergesprochen.

„Und davon mal abgesehen: Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von dem, was zwischen Flôrîe und mir war. Wie sehr ich sie geliebt habe. Wir waren außerdem sehr wohl verheiratet. Und du hast nicht die leiseste Ahnung, warum ich sie verlassen habe.“ Gâwân fuhr sich durch die langen, schwarzen Haare und sprach dann sehr viel leiser weiter. „Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, dass sie ein Kind erwartet… dann wäre ich doch nie gegangen.“

Betroffen schwieg Parzivâl. Nein, das hatte er nicht gewusst. Er hatte sich schließlich noch nie groß für Gâwân interessiert, und für sein Leben, bevor er ihn kennen gelernt hatte, schon gar nicht. Warum auch? Seine Heldentaten wurden ihm ohnehin ständig von allen möglichen Leuten ungefragt erzählt, und er hatte irgendwie nicht angenommen, dass es viel mehr über ihn zu wissen gab. Aber darin hatte er sich offenbar getäuscht. Es war ja auch irgendwie naiv von ihm gewesen, einfach anzunehmen, dass Gâwân keine Vorgeschichte hatte…

Verlegen wandte er sich dem anderen zu. „Das… tut mir leid.“ Er umschloss die Zügel in seiner Hand fester, sah Gâwân aber trotzdem in die Augen. „Also, es tut mir leid, dass du Flôrîe verlassen musstest. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich angenommen habe… also, dass ich dir ein derart unehrenhaftes Verhalten unterstellt habe.“

„Schon gut.“ Gâwân sah zwar nicht gerade besänftigt aus, aber er wirkte auch nicht mehr ganz so aufgebracht wie zuvor. „Mir tut es auch leid, was ich über Gahmuret gesagt habe. Und woher hättest du das auch wissen sollen. Ich habe schließlich nie jemandem davon erzählt.“

„Hast du nicht?“ Jetzt war Parzivâl ehrlich überrascht. Er hatte irgendwie angenommen, dass mindestens der halbe Hof so ziemlich alles über Gâwâns Vergangenheit wusste, und nur er bisher irgendwie seiner Lebensgeschichte entkommen war. Aber offenbar hatte er sich da getäuscht.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Die ganze Angelegenheit war ohnehin schon zwielichtig genug. Man wird ja nicht alle Tage von einem König entführt und in sein Feenreich gebracht. Wenn ich dann auch noch rumerzählt hätte, dass ich da eine Frau geheiratet hätte… nein, diese Gerüchte hätte ich wirklich nicht auch noch gebraucht.“ Gâwân sah zu ihm herüber, zweifelnd.

Aber Parzivâl betrachtete ihn nur nachdenklich. „Und jetzt taucht auf einmal einer auf, der behauptet, dein Sohn zu sein? Wie willst du das erklären“

Gâwân zuckte nur die Schultern. „Darauf muss ich es jetzt wohl ankommen lassen. Mir wird da schon etwas einfallen. Aber ich werde zu Gwî stehen. Er hat es nicht verdient, von mir nicht anerkannt zu werden.“

Parzivâl nickte. „Er wird sicher mal ein guter Ritter. Bei dem Vater.“ Er bemühte sich, Gâwân versöhnlich zuzulächeln.

„Und bei der Ausbildung.“ Gâwân lächelte zurück. „Ich denke mal, Erec oder Lanzelot werden sich seiner annehmen. Und wenn wir wieder zurück sind…“ Eigentlich hatte er sagen wollen, dass er sich dann um Gwîs Ausbildung kümmern würde. Aber… „dann können wir das ja zusammen übernehmen, oder was meinst du?“ Er warf Parzivâl einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Würde er sein Versöhnungsangebot annehmen?

Doch der grinste nur. „Das klingt nach einem vernünftigen Vorschlag. Von dir würde er ja ohnehin nichts lernen. Lass da mal lieber Experten wie Erec und mich ran.“

Gâwân musste lachen. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber auf jeden Fall sollte ich ihn nicht zu Lanzelot schicken, sonst werde ich früher Großvater, als mir lieb ist.“

„Wo du Recht hast… Nicht, dass er am Ende derjenige ist, der sich für unehrenhaftes Verhalten rechtfertigen muss.“ Parzivâl zwinkerte ihm zu, und auf einmal war tatsächlich das leichte, unbeschwerte Gefühl von vorhin wieder da. Direkt nach dem Kampf, als er noch nichts von Gwîs Herkunft gewusst hatte. Sie hatten sich wirklich gut verstanden – einige wenige Minuten lang. Warum er sich dann aber so aufgeregt hatte, war ihm selbst nicht ganz klar. „Aber du hast gut gekämpft“, fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

„Danke… du auch“ Gâwân lächelte zurück. „Das hat wirklich gut funktioniert, mit uns beiden, vorhin.“

„Fand ich auch. Als hätten wir…“

„Als hätten wir es nicht zum ersten Mal gemacht.“ Lachend stimmte Gâwân ihm zu. „Du warst aber wirklich gut. Dass du nochmal auf ihn zugelaufen bist, um ihn mit dem Schwert anzugreifen, das war eine interessante Taktik.“ 

Dieses Lob ließ Parzivâls Wangen glühen. Seit Jahren hatte es ihn nicht mehr so berührt, wenn jemand seine Erfolge oder sein Können hervorgehoben hatte, aber jetzt freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind. Er fragte sich, ob Gâwân das ernst gemeint hatte, ob er wirklich fand, dass er sich gut geschlagen hatte – oder ob er das vielleicht nur aus Höflichkeit gesagt hatte…

„Das… das…“ Er wusste gar nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich brachte er verlegen ein „Danke“ heraus, und sah dann mit hochrotem Gesicht wieder zu Boden. Er umklammerte die Zügel noch fester als zuvor, haltsuchend. Als drohe er, jeden Moment herunterzufallen.

Seine Wangen brannten, als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen. Er fühlte sich auch so. Als hätte ihm jemand ganz aus dem Nichts ins Gesicht geschlagen. Und das Feuer in seinen Wangen brannte sich seinen Weg hinunter bis in seine Brust und hinterließ ein unbekanntes Kribbeln. Parzivâl wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte. Es war so ähnlich wie die Hitze, die er immer gespürt hatte, wenn er Gâwân angesehen hatte und diesen unerklärlichen Hass auf ihn gespürt hatte. Nur viel stärker. Viel unbarmherziger und heißer und atemloser. Er war vierunddreißig, aber so etwas hatte er noch nicht erlebt. 

„Wenn das immer so gut klappt, wenn wir zwei zusammen kämpfen, mache ich mir um den Drachen gar keine Sorgen mehr.“ Gâwân grinste ihn an. „Den kriegen wir auch noch erledigt.“ Und als Parzivâl nicht sofort antwortete, fügte er noch hinzu: „Dann kannst du Gahmurets Ehre verteidigen. Auch alleine, wenn du darauf bestehst.“

„Wie meinst du das?“ Überrascht sah Parzivâl doch wieder zu ihm hinüber, und bereute es fast sofort wieder. Er sah in Gâwâns Gesicht, ihre Blicke trafen sich, und ein heißer Schauer durchrieselte ihn. Er musste wieder wegsehen und konnte kaum zuhören, was sein Gefährte sagte.

„Na, wenn du darauf bestehst, lasse ich dich auch alleine gegen den Drachen kämpfen.“ Gâwân hatte lange mit sich gerungen, bevor er das aussprach. Er hatte trotzdem Angst um Parzivâl, wie sollte er auch nicht. Aber es stand ihm nicht zu, ihn von diesem Kampf abzuhalten. Und er durfte sich auch nicht anmerken lassen, dass er sich um Parzivâls Leben so sehr sorgte. „Wenn es um meinen Vater ginge, würde ich das auch selbst tun wollen.“

„Oh. Danke. Das ist… sehr zuvorkommend.“ Wieder musste Parzivâl nach Worten ringen, bis er es schaffte, eine zusammenhängende Antwort herauszukriegen. Er umfasste seine Lanze fester und starrte auf den Weg vor sich und überlegte, was Gâwân ihm damit wohl sagen wollte. Forderte er ihn heraus? Wollte er, dass er ihm gestand, dass er seine Unterstützung brauchte? Darauf würde er lange warten können!

Oder meinte er das ernst? Zeigte er Verständnis für Parzivâls Lage und ließ ihm tatsächlich verständnisvoll den Vortritt? Traute er ihm den Kampf auch alleine zu? Wollte er ihn aufmuntern?

Parzivâl wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Gâwân verwirrte ihn. Es war eine ihm unbekannte Art, auf die er verwirrt war. Aber auf jeden Fall auch aber eine gute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hat ein _kleines_ bisschen gedauert, weil ich mit meiner Parzival-Hausarbeit beschäftigt war... aber hejjj endlich, neues Kapitel :)


	6. frouwe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **frouwe** , _vrouwe, vrowe, frowe_ Substantiv, f
> 
> 1\. Herrin, Gebieterin
> 
> 2\. Minneherrin, Geliebte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Im Mittelhochdeutschen gibt es keinen Unterschied zwischen "f" und "v" (zumindest im standardisierten, ob das in konkreten Einzelfällen, Dialekten, Handschriften, ... anders aussieht, weiß ich nicht genau), und alle Wörterbucheinträge zu "f" finden sich unter "v". Ich hab trotzdem mal einfach ein Wort aus dem Text gepickt, das da gerade mal mit "f" geschrieben wurde (kommt in dem Buch aber auch mit "v" vor).
> 
> 2\. Ich habe die Orgelûse-Clinschor-Handlung aus dem _Parzival_ **dezent** abgewandelt... künstlerische Freiheit und so... *hust* also, nicht wundern, wenn hier einiges ziemlich anders ist als in der Vorlage ;)

Gâwân hatte geglaubt, zu träumen, als der junge Mann sich als sein Sohn ausgegeben hatte. Aber er hatte keine Sekunde an der Richtigkeit dieser Aussage gezweifelt. Spätestens, als der Flôrîe erwähnt hatte. Der Junge hatte ihre hellen Locken geerbt, aber davon abgesehen… war er doch der Meinung, dass er ihm recht ähnlich sah. Und dass er so früh schon Ritter werden wollte, erinnerte ihn ebenfalls an seine eigenen, ungestümen Jugendjahre. Auf jeden Fall war er der festen Überzeugung, dass sein Sohn das Zeug dazu hatte.

Parzivâls Reaktion auf diese unverhofften Neuigkeiten hatten ihn allerdings noch viel mehr überrascht. Denn sicher war ein Sohn, der nach sechzehn Jahren plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte, etwas anderes als eine ruhmvolle Âventiure. Aber er konnte sich auch schlimmeres vorstellen, wirklich. Und wenn Parzivâl jetzt meinte, den Moralapostel spielen zu müssen – dazu hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Berechtigung!

Flôrîe und er hatten vor bald siebzehn Jahren – nach einer zugegebenermaßen doch recht dubiosen Geschichte – am Hof ihres Onkels geheiratet. So ganz hatte Gâwân da selbst auch nicht durchgeblickt, aber dass das Reich König Jorams nicht ganz von dieser Welt war, hatte er dann doch vermutet. Spätestens, als es ihm einfach nicht gelungen war, das Land wiederzufinden. 

Er hatte nach einem Jahr bei Joram einmal wieder zurück an den Artushof gewollt. Seine Freunde wiedersehen, erfahren, was aus ihnen geworden war, ihnen von seiner Frau und ihrer glücklichen Ehe erzählen. Er hatte Flôrîe versprochen, innerhalb der nächsten drei Monate wieder zu ihr zurückzukehren. Und er hatte dieses Versprechen ernst gemeint. Wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, dann wäre er zu ihr zurückgekommen. Aber nach einem Jahr der Suche hatte er es aufgegeben. Er war zu König Artus zurückgeritten und hatte seitdem über seine Âventiure mit König Joram kein Wort mehr verloren.

Dass Flôrîe schwanger war, hatte er nicht gewusst. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie selbst es zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gewusst hatte. Aber er war sich sicher, dass man ihm für seine Vaterschaft, von der er nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt hatte, keinen Vorwurf machen konnte. Schon gar nicht Parzivâl, der sich im selben Satz auf die in dieser Hinsicht doch zweifelhafte Ehre seines Vaters Gahmuret berief. 

Aber dass Parzivâl so wütend geworden war… Auch, nachdem sie sich im Gespräch über ihren gemeinsamen Kampf wieder versöhnt hatten, beschäftigte Gâwân diese heftige Reaktion. Auch jetzt, da sie den Rest des Tages in einträchtigem Schweigen nebeneinander her ritten, glaubte er nicht ganz, dass es Parzivâl dabei nur um seine Ehre und sein Ansehen gegangen war. Er bemühte sich zwar wirklich, angesichts der Entwicklung ihrer Freundschaft in den letzten Tagen auf keinen Fall zu optimistisch zu sein. Aber der einzige Grund, warum er selbst so auf das Kind eines anderen reagieren würde, war Eifersucht.

Am Abend kamen sie an eine kleine Burg. Als sie aber ans Tor klopfen und um ein Nachtlager bitten wollten, öffnete es sich von innen, ohne dass sie jemanden sahen. Verwundert ritten sie in den Hof, der ganz öd und verlassen da lag. Eine bedrückende Stille lag über der ganzen Burg, und sie begannen schon, sich zu fragen, ob die überhaupt bewohnt war, als sich eine Nebentür des Bergfrieds öffnete und ein gebeugter alter Mann heraustrat.

„Euch schickt der Himmel, werte Helden!“

Ein wenig irritiert sahen Parzivâl und Gâwân erst sich und dann den Fremden an, dann ergriff Gâwân das Wort. „Könnt Ihr uns sagen, wo wir hier sind und ob wir bleiben können? Wir wollten nur fragen, ob wir eine Nacht hier schlafen können. Aber es scheint alles verlassen zu sein…“

Der alte Mann schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Ja, es geht recht traurig und einsam zu, hier in Logroys. Seit meine Herrin Orgelûse unter dem Bann dieses Zauberers steht…“

„Eure Herrin wurde verzaubert?“ Gâwân lehnte wich im Sattel vor, und Parzivâl verdrehte leicht die Augen. Das war mal wieder so typisch! Kaum wurde eine leidende Dame erwähnt, war Gâwân natürlich ganz vorne mit dabei, wenn es um ihre Rettung ging. Und tatsächlich: „Es gibt doch sicher einen Weg, sie zu befreien?“

Der Alte seufzte. „Eigentlich wäre es ganz leicht. Es muss nur ein Ritter kommen, der sich in ihren Minnedienst stellt, und im Dienst für sie Clinschor besiegt. Aber viele _degen_ kommen nicht hier her, und von denen, die es versucht haben, ist noch keiner zurückgekehrt.“

Parzivâl sah das Leuchten in Gâwâns Augen, als er diese Worte hörte. Er merkte, wie er schon wieder zornig wurde, gab sich aber wirklich Mühe, sich diesmal zurückzuhalten. Trotzdem verstand er nicht, wie Gâwân an nichts anderes als Âventiure und Minnedamen denken konnte. Sie waren auf dem Weg, einen Drachen zu bekämpfen, und hatten gerade Gâwâns Sohn kennen gelernt. Und jetzt war er schon wieder so gut wie unterwegs, eine _frouwe_ namens Orgelûse aus dem Bann eines Zauberers zu lösen…

„Sorgt Euch nicht, wir werden das schon klären. Wir werden Clinschor besiegen, nicht wahr, Parzivâl?“

Gâwân war richtiggehend begeistert von der Idee, merkte Parzivâl. Also nickte er notgedrungen, auch wenn er versuchte, sich anmerken zu lassen, dass er von ihrem geänderten Plan nicht gerade angetan war. Aber zumindest brachte ihnen Gâwâns Tatendrang ein warmes, trockenes Bett und ein gutes Essen ein, das sie draußen im Wald ohne Minnedienst nie bekommen hätten. Das musste Parzivâl sich schließlich doch eingestehen, als er sich kurze Zeit später satt und halbwegs zufrieden in sein Federbett kuschelte. Den Drachen würden sie schon noch früh genug zu Gesicht bekommen.

Es war noch dunkel draußen, als Gâwân Parzivâl am nächsten Morgen weckte, und der zeigte sich darüber nicht gerade glücklich.

„Muss das sein? So früh? Wenn wir schon eine Nacht unter einem richtigen Dach verbringen können, hätten wir doch ausnahmsweise mal ein, zwei Stunden später losreiten können“, beschwerte er sich, als er sich aus dem Bett und in seine Rüstung quälte. Gâwân musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er sein unglückliches, verschlafenes Gesicht sah – das so niedlich und in seinem Trotz fast schon kindlich wirkte, dass ihm das Herz schmerzte. Schnell scheuchte er Parzivâl aus dem Zimmer und nach draußen zu den Pferden. Er hoffte inständig, auf dem Weg zu Clinschor auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Das war schließlich der Sinn des ganzen…

Es war neblig und kühl, und die Sonne war noch nicht einmal ganz aufgegangen. Der schmale Pfad durch den Wald, den sie auf Rat des alten Mannes eingeschlagen hatten, war bald mit Gras überwachsen. Viel mehr wirkte er wie eine ehemals breite Straße, die aber seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden war.

Gâwân wickelte sich in seinen Mantel, so fest er konnte, um nicht zu frieren. Nachdem sie einige Zeit geritten waren, brachen schließlich die ersten zaghaften Sonnenstrahlen durch den Nebel. Etwas Gutes hatte es immerhin, so früh loszureiten: sie würden hoffentlich heute noch Clinschors Zauberschloss erreichen, und wären vielleicht morgen schon wieder zurück an der Burg, in der sie die letzte Nacht verbracht hatten. Wenn sie Orgelûse befreit hätten, könnten sie dort sicher noch einmal schlafen, und sich dann wieder auf den Weg nach Yrlant machen. Dann hätten sie mit der Minneâventiure nur zwei Tage verloren. 

Diese ganze Minnedienst-Geschichte war ohnehin mehr oder weniger ein Versuch Gâwâns, sich abzulenken. Nicht mehr an Parzivâl denken, sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen. Eine Aufgabe zu haben, die nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte, sondern mit dieser Orgelûse. Er wollte einmal nicht an den elendigen Drachen denken müssen, den er nur für Parzivâl auf sich genommen hatte, und der nach ihren anfänglichen Streitereien wirklich zu ihrer gemeinsamen Âventiure geworden war. Da hatte er sich eben gedacht, dass der Dienst für eine frouwe genau das richtige wäre.

Und jetzt ritt er mit Parzivâl hinaus in den Morgennebel und überlegte, wie es wohl wäre, wenn es Parzivâl wäre, den er aus Clinschors Fängen retten müsste. Er würde alles stehen und liegen lassen, um ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen, das stand fest. Und gleichzeitig hoffte er inständig, dass er das nie würde tun müssen. Er wünschte niemandem, in eine Situation zu kommen, aus der man gerettet werden musste, und dem Mann, den er liebte, am allerwenigsten…

Innerlich seufzte Gâwân resigniert, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie schlecht das geklappt hatte, mit den anderen Gedanken. Wenn überhaupt, dann brachten ihn Gedanken an Minne erst recht auf Parzivâl. Er würde sich wohl nie in seinen Dienst stellen können, weil Parzivâl selbst ein Ritter war… aber das musste den Lohn ja nicht unbedingt ausschließen. Wie oft hatte er nachts im Bett gelegen und sich, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, ausgemalt, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Parzivâl bei ihm läge. Wenn er unter ihm läge. Wenn er seinen Körper berühren dürfte…

„Da, siehst du das auch?“

Parzivâls Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, an einem Punkt, an dem er ihm äußerst dankbar dafür war, denn sonst wäre er noch hart geworden. Gâwân schluckte trocken und sah dann zu seinen Begleiter hinüber.

„Was soll ich sehen?“

„Hufspuren.“ Parzivâl deutete auf den grasigen Boden zu ihren Füßen.

Tatsächlich war der Pfad, dem sie gefolgt waren, unmerklich breiter geworden. Während er zunächst seit Jahren verlassen gewirkt hatte, war der Boden jetzt aufgeweicht, das Gras niedergetrampelt, die Spuren vieler Pferde waren zu sehen. Ganz so, als wären sie auf einem vielbefahrenen Handelsweg.

„Das ist in der Tat merkwürdig.“ Gâwân blickte aufmerksam um sich, aber der Wald um sie war still, und noch immer hing dünner Nebel zwischen den Bäumen. „Was meinst du, wo diese Reiter hergekommen sind?“

„Na, mit Sicherheit nicht aus derselben Richtung wie wir.“ Parzivâl schnaubte leise durch die Nase. „Also wohl von vorne. Aus der Richtung, in die wir reiten.“

„Denkst du, hier waren Ritter? Die in Clinschors Dienst stehen?“ Gâwân sah Parzivâl fragend an.

Der schüttelte aber nur den Kopf. „Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Ich habe nicht einmal eine Ahnung, ob Clinschor überhaupt Ritter in seinem Dienst hat. Immerhin ist er ein Zauberer.“ Er seufzte leise und sah wieder nach vorne. „Wir werden es schon früh genug herausfinden, denke ich mal…“

Als sie daraufhin schweigend weiterritten, merkte Gâwân erst, dass Parzivâl seine sonst übliche sarkastischen Bemerkungen gelassen hatte. Er hatte nicht bissig auf seine Fragen geantwortet, sondern sich ganz normal mit ihm unterhalten. Fast so, als hätte es die Feindseligkeiten zwischen ihnen nie gegeben. Vielleicht sogar, als wären sie Freunde…

In Gâwâns Brust breitete sich bei diesem Gedanken ein warmes Gefühl aus. Als wären sie Freunde… Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln hinüber zu Parzivâl, der angestrengt und wachsam vor sich in den Wald starrte, und musste lächeln, als er einen Lichtreflex in seinem hübschen blonden Haar bemerkte, das ihm auf die Schultern fiel. ‚Freunde‘ war besser als alles, was er davor gehabt hatte. Eigentlich war es sogar ziemlich gut.

Die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit schon überschritten, der Nebel hatte sich längst aufgelöst und es war recht warm geworden für Spätherbst, als zwischen den Bäumen Mauerwerk zu sehen war und sie an ein Schloss geritten kamen, das hoch und düster aussah, beinahe bedrohlich. Parzivâl und Gâwân zügelten ihre Pferde, ritten langsam und vorsichtig an das unheimlich wirkende Bauwerk heran, immer darauf bedacht, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie begutachteten es eingehend, konnten aber nichts auffälliges feststellen – außer, dass es ebenso verlassen wirkte wie die Burg, in der sie die letzte Nacht verbracht hatten.

Schließlich fasste Gâwân sich ein Herz. „Hallo!“, rief er an der Mauer herauf. „Ist da jemand?“ Als sich nichts rührte, fügte er schließlich hinzu: „Wir stehen im Dienst der _frouwe_ Orgelûse! Wenn Clinschor sich in diesen Mauern verbirgt, sollte er lieber hervorkommen, statt sich feige zu verstecken!“

Aber nichts rührte sich, oder zumindest dachten sie das zuerst. Denn als sie ein weiteres Mal um das Schloss herum geritten waren, fanden sie eine Tür in einem Turm, eine kleine Seitenpforte viel mehr, die ihnen zuvor kaum aufgefallen war. Und die stand offen.

Gâwân zog skeptisch die Nase kraus – Parzivâl musste unwillkürlich lächeln, denn dabei sah sein Sohn ihm wirklich unwahrscheinlich ähnlich – und meinte: „Sieht nicht gerade einladend aus, was meinst du?“

„Nein.“ Parzivâl schüttelte den Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht. Aber uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig.“

Er schwang sich aus dem Sattel und band sein Pferd an einem Strauch in der Nähe an. Gâwân tat es ihm gleich. Parzivâl sah ihn herausfordernd an, während sie Seite an Seite zurück zum Schloss gingen. „Eigentlich… bliebe mir ja schon etwas anderes übrig. Soweit ich weiß, hast du dich in ihren Minnedienst gestellt.“ Eine Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit, die er sich selbst nicht recht erklären konnte. „Aber keine Angst“, fügte er schnell hinzu, „ich lasse dich da nicht alleine reingehen. Am Ende kriegst du noch einen Kratzer ab, und dann wird es noch ewig heißen, ich sei schuld daran.“

„Na, komm dir mal nicht wichtiger vor, als du bist“, meinte Gâwân, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er war froh, dass Parzivâl ihn begleiten würde. Sie konnten einfach gut zusammen kämpfen, und ein wenig Unterstützung würde wohl nicht schaden, in einem verzauberten Schloss, in dem man eine _frouwe_ aus dem Bann eines Magiers lösen musste.

Vorsichtig näherten sie sich dann der geöffneten Tür, und Gâwân spähte hinein. Im Schloss war es auffallend dunkel, beinahe so, als würden die dicken Mauern das Tageslicht regelrecht aufsaugen. Nicht einmal eine einzelne Kerze oder Fackel brannte, und Fenster gab es in dem kleinen Turmzimmer auch nicht. Er konnte den Schatten einer Treppe erkennen, die sowohl nach oben als auch nach unten führte. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand war der schwarze Umriss einer weiteren Tür zu erkennen. Sonst war der Raum leer.

„Dann… gehen wir mal, oder?“ Gâwân drehte sich kurz zu Parzivâl um, der ihm nur bestätigend zunickte. Mit gespielter Zuversicht nickte er zurück. Vielleicht war er ein erfahrener Kämpfer, doch es wäre gelogen, zu behaupten, dass er nicht nervös war. Er wischte sich seine zugegebenermaßen verschwitzten Hände am Waffenrock ab, griff dann nach seinem Schwert und betrat den Raum mit gezogener Waffe.

Parzivâl folgte ihm auf den Fersen. Als hätten sie es zuvor abgesprochen, steuerten sie die Tür auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Raumes an, doch kaum dass sie beide das Turmzimmer betreten hatten, fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Sie standen im Dunkeln.


	7. gabylôt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **gabylôt** , _gabilôt_ Substantiv, n
> 
> Wurfspeer (bei der Jagd und im Kampf von gewöhnlich nicht-ritterlichen Personen verwendet)

„Verdammte Scheiße!“, hörte er Parzivâl neben sich flüstern, und wenn er ehrlich war, dachte er sich genau dasselbe. Sie sahen die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr, es war stockdunkel in dem kleinen Turmzimmer, und es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sich langsam und vorsichtig hinüber zur Tür zu tasten. Dabei blieb er wachsam, bei jedem Schritt hatte er Angst, ins Leere zu treten, durch eine sich plötzlich auftuende Klappe im Boden zu fallen. Und als er dann aus dem Nichts eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, zuckte er heftig zusammen und konnte einen Aufschrei gerade noch unterdrücken.

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Parzivâl hinter ihm, „Ich hatte nur Angst, dass ich dich vielleicht verliere.“

Gâwân atmete erleichtert auf. „Ist… ist in Ordnung, bleib da. Halt dich fest.“ Tatsächlich durchrieselte ihn ein heißer Schauer, als er Parzivâls Hand so warm und schwer auf seiner Schulter liegen spürte. Er begann zu schwitzen, und er war sich sicher, dass er rot anlief. Jetzt war er doch dankbar für die Dunkelheit um sie herum…

Seine Finger stießen gegen das Holz der Tür, und Gâwân blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Parzivâl in ihn hineinlief. Das Metall ihrer Kettenhemden klirrte. „Verdammt!“, fluchte Gâwân leise. Wenn auf der anderen Seite der Tür jemand auf sie wartete, war der jetzt natürlich gewarnt…

„Tut mir leid“, flüsterte Parzivâl zurück, „ich sehe dich nicht…“

Ein leises Seufzen. Gâwân wusste, dass es nicht Parzivâls Schuld war. Und trotzdem ärgerte es ihn maßlos. Was, wenn ihnen etwas passieren würde? Wenn Parzivâl etwas passieren würde? Er schluckte. „Hier… ist die Tür.“

Sie traten einen Schritt zur Seite, dann öffnete Gâwân vorsichtig die Holztür, deren Angeln laut quietschten. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Spätestens jetzt war jede Hoffnung auf Heimlichkeit ohnehin zunichte gemacht.

Doch der Raum, den sie betraten, war leer. Das konnten sie diesmal sogar recht gut erkennen, denn durch ein einzelnes Fenster weit oben an der Wand fiel Licht ins Zimmer. Nicht nur hielt sich hier niemand auf, es standen auch keine Möbel herum, keine Bilder oder Teppiche hingen an den Wänden. Das Schloss wirkte nach wie vor verlassen.

„Bist du überhaupt sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?“, flüsterte Parzivâl jetzt, und Gâwân unterdrückte ein genervtes Seufzen.

„So sicher, wie man sich eben sein kann“, murmelte er. „Eine genaue Beschreibung des fraglichen Schlosses habe ich schließlich nie erhalten.“

Parzivâl zuckte mit den Schultern, wobei sein Kettenhemd leise klirrte. Gâwân warf ihm einen unfreundlichen Blick zu. Dann ging er langsam weiter.

Auch in diesem Raum gab es eine weitere Tür, die er jetzt zielstrebig ansteuerte. Er würde wenn nötig das ganze Schloss durchkämmen auf der Suche nach Orgelûse. Irgendwo würde sie schon sein, oder zumindest Clinschor. Und irgendwie musste man die _frouwe_ ja befreien können.

Hinter ihm war auf einmal ein lautes Knarren zu hören, und Gâwân fuhr erschrocken herum – nur, um Parzivâl zu sehen, der die Tür, durch die sie hereingekommen waren, hinter sich schloss. Gâwân holte tief Luft.

„Was tust du denn da?!“, zischte er.

„Ich mache die Tür zu“, entgegnete Parzivâl flüsternd, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

„Verdammt, was, wenn uns jemand hört?“

„Was, wenn jemandem auffällt, dass diese Tür offen steht?“

Resigniert seufzte Gâwân auf. Da hatte Parzivâl natürlich auch Recht… aber die Tür laut zu schließen, war vielleicht doch ein wenig auffälliger als sie einfach offen zu lassen. „In Ordnung. Aber komm jetzt weiter.“ Er fühlte sich wie mit einem kleinen Kind, das er irgendwie unbeschadet durch dieses Schloss bringen musste. Wenn er sich nur nicht solche Sorgen um Parzivâl machen würde. Wenn er sich nur nicht in ihn verliebt hätte!

Danach schafften sie es aber, ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und beinahe lautlos – von einigen quietschenden Türen und dem gelegentlichen leisen Klirren ihrer Waffen und Rüstungen einmal abgesehen – das Schloss zu durchsuchen. Schließlich erreichten sie einen großen Saal, der im Gegensatz zu den übrigen Räumen nicht leer war. In ihm stand ein großes Bett, und an der Wand darüber hing der große, eingestaubte und von Motten zerfressene Kopf eines ausgestopften Löwen. Gâwân zog sein Schwert und hob seinen Schild, dann machte er vorsichtig einen Schritt in den Raum hinein. Parzivâl blieb dicht hinter ihm.

Noch immer regte sich nichts, das ganze Schloss war unheimlich still. Gâwân trat vorsichtig auf das Bett zu. Es war leer und sah unbenutzt aus. Aus dem Zimmer führte kein anderer Ausgang als die Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren. Als er aber bis auf drei Schritte an das Bett herangetreten war, rutschte es auf einmal von ihm weg.

Erschrocken trat Gâwân selbst einen Schritt zurück. Parzivâl hinter ihm gab ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich, das stark nach unterdrücktem Lachen klang. Er drehte sich um – tatsächlich grinste Parzivâl wie ein Honigkuchenpferd – und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Verdammt, sei doch leise.“

Parzivâl zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bist du dir sicher, dass hier überhaupt jemand ist, der uns hören könnte?“

„Man kann nie wissen, vor allem nicht bei Zauberern.“ Wieder trat Gâwân einen Schritt auf das Bett zu, und wieder wich es vor ihm zurück. Er hörte Parzivâl hinter sich lachen, und drehte sich genervt um. „Bitte, versuch du es doch.“

Auch vor Parzivâl wich das Bett zurück, es ließ die beiden Ritter nicht näher als drei Schritte herantreten.

„Lass uns wieder gehen“, meinte Parzivâl schließlich, „Das hat doch keinen Zweck hier. Oder was willst du erreichen.“

„Es muss irgendetwas mit diesem Bett zu tun haben.“ Gâwân war sich ganz sicher. „Sonst wäre es ja wohl kaum verzaubert.“ Nachdenklich betrachtete er es.

„Das könnte nicht vielleicht damit zusammenhängen, dass dieses ganze Schloss verzaubert wirkt?“ Parzivâl warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu.

Gâwân aber antwortete ihm nicht. Stattdessen trat er ein gutes Stück zurück, nahm Anlauf und sprang mit einem Satz auf das Bett. Diesmal wich es nicht vor ihm zurück. Dafür aber begann es, sobald Gâwân darauf zum Sitzen gekommen war, im Zimmer herumzufahren.

Parzivâl sah dem erschrocken zu. „Komm doch wieder runter“, rief er Gâwân zu, aber der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Komm du lieber zu mir.“

„Was soll das denn bringen?“ Verstört sah Parzivâl zu seinem Gefährten hinüber. Kaum hatte er das aber gesagt, öffnete sich eine zuvor verborgene Tür in der Wand, und das Bett steuerte direkt darauf zu.

„Jetzt komm doch! Beeil dich!“, rief Gâwân, während das Bett immer schneller wurde.

Endlich gab Parzivâl nach, rannte dem Bett hinterher und schaffte es gerade noch, darauf zu springen, bevor es aus dem Zimmer fuhr und die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss. Es wurde dunkel um sie herum. Parzivâl umklammerte den Griff seines Schwertes und packte mit der anderen Hand seinen Schild fester. Noch lieber hätte er sich an Gâwân geklammert, aber diese Blöße wollte er sich dann doch nicht geben. Auch, wenn es ihn zugegebenermaßen ein wenig beunruhigte, nicht zu wissen, wohin sie fuhren. Und dann noch mit dem Wissen, dass sie sich in einem verzauberten Schloss befanden.

Nach einer kurzen Weile gewöhnten sich ihre Augen aber an die Dunkelheit, und sie erkannten, dass sie durch einen dämmrigen Korridor fuhren, der nur hin und wieder durch schwarze, flackernde Kerzen ausgeleuchtet wurde, die in engen Wandnischen standen. Parzivâl fragte sich unwillkürlich, wer diese Kerzen wohl angezündet hatte und zu welchem Zweck. Dieses Schloss war ihm vom ersten Moment an nicht geheuer vorgekommen, aber jetzt wurde es richtiggehend unheimlich.

Angestrengt starrte Parzivâl nach vorne, in der Hoffnung, absehen zu können, wohin das alles führen würde. Ihm fiel gar nicht auf, wie nah er an Gâwân herangerückt war, bis er ein unverkennbares Sirren hörte, einen Armbrustbolzen mehr auf sich zu fliegen glaubte als tatsächlich sah, er seinen Schild hochriss, Gâwân und er sich beide dahinter duckten und mit den Köpfen zusammenstießen.

Der Bolzen blieb im Schild stecken. Parzivâl und Gâwân atmeten synchron auf. Allerdings war es nicht der letzte. Sie hatten Glück, dass diese Verteidigungsanlage wohl nur für eine Person ausgelegt war, denn sonst hätte der eine Schild ihnen kaum als Deckung gereicht, und sie beide wären früher oder später verletzt worden. Bald allerdings war Parzivâls Schild gespickt mit Armbrustbolzen, und einige waren sogar mit der Spitze durch das Holz gedrungen. Parzivâl sah seinen Gefährten an und rang sich ein sarkastisches Lächeln ab. „Ich glaube, wenn wir hier raus sind, muss ich mir einen neuen Schild besorgen.“

Gâwân schüttelte den Kopf, erwiderte sein Grinsen aber halbherzig. „Wirf ihn weg. Wir nehmen meinen. Wenn der auch draufgeht, dann helfe uns Gott.“

Er hob seinen Schild vor sie, und Parzivâl ließ seinen eigenen fallen. Kurz darauf allerdings hörte der Beschuss auf, und sie wagten es, vorsichtig hinter ihrer notdürftigen Deckung hervorzusehen. Das Bett näherte sich dem Ende des Korridors, nämlich einer breiten Flügeltür, die weit offenstand. Dahinter lag, soweit sie erkennen konnten, ein Raum, der dem, in dem sie ihre unfreiwillige Fahrt begonnen hatten, nicht unähnlich war.

Dennoch, oder gerade deshalb, waren sie beide misstrauisch, und ein kurzer Blick zwischen ihnen reichte aus, um sich zu verständigen. Beide rollten vom Bett, jeder auf seiner Seite, kurz bevor das durch die Türöffnung schoss. Dann knieten sie beide ein wenig ratlos im Gang und starrten in den Raum, in dem das Bett jetzt endlich zum Stillstand kam. Sie wagten es nicht, einen Laut von sich zu geben. Und beide fürchteten sie das, was sie möglicherweise auf der anderen Seite dieser Tür erwarten würde.

Parzivâl zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Eingang. Gâwân zuckte die Schultern, so leise wie mit einem Kettenhemd nur möglich, und wagte sich schließlich als erster in den Raum. Er war schließlich derjenige von ihnen, der noch seinen Schild hatte, und den hielt er jetzt auch schützend vor sich. Man konnte ja nie wissen, ob die Armbrust von vorhin (die übrigens nirgendwo zu sehen war) nicht doch noch eine unangenehme Überraschung für sie bereit hielt. Langsam bewegte er sich vorwärts, den Blick immer auf das Bett gerichtet, das jetzt ganz friedlich und scheinbar harmlos an der Wand stand. Und das war ein Fehler.

Plötzlich war nämlich von der Seite ein Geräusch zu vernehmen. Gâwân fuhr herum, erkannte nur eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel und riss seinen Schild hoch, noch ehe er den Angreifer richtig sehen konnte. Trotzdem war er zu langsam, hatte die Bedrohung zu spät erkannt und nicht schnell genug reagiert. Sein Schild nutzte ihm nichts mehr.

Später erkannte er, dass sein Gegner einen Gabylôt auf ihn geschleudert hatte, einen einfachen, unhöfischen Jagdspieß, der ihn wohl sehr akkurat am Hals getroffen und entsprechend gravierende Verletzungen verursacht hätte. Wenn sich nicht Parzivâl dazwischengeworfen hätte. Und den Gabylôt mit seinem Körper abgefangen hätte.

Parzivâl sank mit einem leisen Stöhnen zu Boden, und sofort überkamen Gâwân Schuldgefühle. Er hatte doch auf ihn aufpassen wollen! Gleichzeitig aber hinderte ihn das Adrenalin, das durch seine Adern jagte, daran, sich um seinen verletzten Begleiter zu kümmern. Dieser Speerwerfer hatte Parzivâl verwundet! Er sprang über ihn hinweg und ging mit erhobenem Schwert und Schild zornig auf seinen Gegner zu, der jetzt ebenfalls zu seinem Schwert griff.

Nach einem kurzen, aber heftigen Schlagabtausch hatte Gâwân den Angreifer entwaffnet und zu Boden geworfen. Er hatte auch so einen Verdacht, um wen es sich hierbei handeln könnte. Und über der Hitze des Kampfes und seinem Bestreben, Parzivâl zu rächen, wurde selbst Orgelûse mit einem Mal nebensächlich. „Du bist Clinschor?“

„Was willst du von mir?“

„Du hast meinen Gefährten verwundet! Bist du Clinschor? Sprich!“ Gâwân hielt dem am Boden liegenden Mann sein Schwert an die Kehle, und der hob eingeschüchtert die Hände.

„Ja… ja, ich bin Clinschor. Aber was wollt Ihr hier auf meinem Schloss?“

„Du hast meinen Gefährten verwundet, du Bastard! Dafür wirst du bezahlen!“

Mit einem Mal sah Clinschor reichlich verwirrt aus. „Kommt Ihr nicht wegen Orgelûse? Steht Ihr nicht in ihrem Dienst? Seid Ihr etwa kein Minneritter?“

Orgelûse! Die war ja sein eigentliches Ziel gewesen, der Grund, warum sie hier waren. „Doch… das bin ich auch.“ Gâwân bemühte sich, einen Moment lang nicht an Parzivâl zu denken. Er verstärkte den Druck auf die Kehle seines Gegners ein wenig, ein kleiner Blutstropfen sickerte hervor. „Wo ist sie?“

Ergeben schloss Clinschor die Augen. Er atmete tief aus, sein ganzer Körper wurde schlaff und seine Haut färbte sich ungesund grau. Dann begann die Luft über dem Bett silbrig zu schimmern, und eine junge Frau tauchte dort wie aus dem Nichts aus.

„Und das war alles?“ Gâwân beugte sich zu Clinschor hinunter, packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. Doch Clinschor regte sich nicht mehr. Seine Macht war gebrochen.

Gâwân stand wieder auf, und sah hinüber zu Orgelûse, die jetzt vom Bett aufstand und zu ihm herüberlief.

„Du hast mich befreit! Darf ich deinen Namen erfahren, mein Ritter?“ Sie strahlte ihn glücklich an.

„Äh… Gâwân. Ich bin ein Ritter König Artûs‘.“

„Mein edler Held!“

Orgelûse wollte schon die Arme um ihn legen (was ja wohl ihr gutes Recht war, wenn Gâwân schon in ihrem Minnedienst stand), als Parzivâl im Hintergrund leise aufstöhnte und bewusstlos zusammensank. Beide fuhren erschrocken herum, doch Gâwân reagierte als erster.

„Wer ist das denn?“, rief Orgelûse ihm hinterher, während er zu Parzivâl hinübereilte, aber Gâwân beachtete sie nicht wirklich. Sie lief ihm sogar hinterher, wohl auch in dem Bestreben, Parzivâl zu helfen, der verwundet worden war, weil er ihn beschützen wollte…

„Mein Freund.“ Bei diesem Wort durchlief ihn ein heißer Schauer. Zum ersten Mal bezeichnete er Parzivâl nicht als seinen Rivalen, oder einfach nur als seinen Weggefährten. Zum ersten Mal waren sie mehr als das. Freunde. „Wir sind zusammen auf Âventiure geritten.“

Der Gabylôt hatte Parzivâl an der ungünstigsten Stelle getroffen, unter dem Arm, dort, wo ihn das Kettenhemd nicht schützte. Seine Rippen hatten zwar Schlimmeres verhindert, waren dafür jetzt aber möglicherweise gebrochen, und nichts desto trotz hatte Parzivâl eine stark blutende Verletzung von diesem verdammten Gabylôt, und lag halb bewusstlos, flach atmend und kreidebleich am Boden. Vorsichtig kniete Gâwân sich neben ihn und inspizierte die Wunde genauer. Erst auf den zweiten Blick sah er, dass die Spitze des Speers zwischen zwei Rippen feststeckte. Wenigstens hatte sie so nicht tief eindringen und größeren Schaden anrichten können, aber es würde umso schmerzhafter für Parzivâl werden, den Gabylôt aus seiner Wunde zu entfernen

Gâwân warf Orgelûse einen raschen Blick zu. Die junge Frau kniete auf Parzivâls anderer Seite und strich ihm beruhigend über die Haare. Das zu sehen versetzte Gâwân einen leichten Stich der Eifersucht, aber er schluckte das bittere Gefühl hinunter. Jetzt war wirklich nicht die Zeit dafür, er musste sich um Parzivâl kümmern. Der hatte sich ja auch um ihn gekümmert, nachdem er ihm die Nase eingeschlagen hatte. Und außerdem hatte er diesen Gabylôt für ihn abgefangen.

„Könnt Ihr seine Schultern festhalten?“ Orgelûse nickte, und Gâwân fügte hinzu: „ _Wirklich_ fest. Ich muss ihm den Gabylôt aus den Rippen ziehen, und das wird weh tun.“

Wieder nickte Orgelûse. „Keine Sorge. Er ist nicht der erste Verwundete, um den ich mich kümmern muss.“

„Gut.“ Gâwân fixierte Parzivâls linken Arm am Boden, indem er sich darauf kniete, dann umfasste er den Schaft des Jagdspeers mit der einen Hand, legte die andere auf Parzivâls Brust und wartete, bis Orgelûse ihm zu verstehen gab, dass sie bereit war. Schließlich atmete er noch einmal tief durch, und zog dann mit einem kräftigen Ruck den Gabylôt aus der Wunde.

Parzivâl schrie auf, und Gâwân musste anerkennen, dass Orgelûse so etwas wohl wirklich nicht zum ersten Mal machte. Sonst hätte sie den jungen Mann, der sich vor Schmerzen wand, wohl kaum am Boden halten können, während Gâwân ihm jetzt vorsichtig mit einem Messer das Hemd aufschnitt und einen Fetzen seines Waffenrocks gegen die Wunde presste. Schließlich löste er Parzivâls Gürtel und befestigte damit diesen improvisierten Verband über seiner Brust.

„Wir müssen ihn raus zu den Pferden bringen. Hier kann ich nicht viel tun. Aber seine Wunde muss anständig verbunden werden, sonst verblutet er uns.“ Er stand auf und machte sich daran, Parzivâls Waffen, die er ihm vom Gürtel genommen hatte, an seinem eigenen zu befestigen.

Dann kniete er sich wieder hinter seinen Freund, nahm seine Schultern und versuchte, ihn so vorsichtig wie möglich anzuheben. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe, Parzivâl nicht noch schlimmere Schmerzen zu verursachen, aber trotzdem stöhnte der auf und versuchte instinktiv, sich aus Gâwâns Griff zu winden.

Verzweifelt sah Gâwân zu Orgelûse hinüber. „Bitte, würdest du…“

Mit dem Kopf deutete er auf den Verletzten, und Orgelûse verstand ihn zum Glück. Widerspruchslos packte sie Parzivâl an den Beinen und half Gâwân, ihn hochzuheben und aus dem Raum zu tragen. Der steuerte blindlings auf den langen, düsteren Korridor zu, durch den Parzivâl und er gekommen waren, doch Orgelûse hielt ihn zurück.

„Kennst du dich hier aus?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Gâwân wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Er trug seine Rüstung, seine und Parzivâls Waffen und seinen verletzten Gefährten, und hatte zudem noch Angst, dass Parzivâl verbluten würde, bevor er ihn verbinden konnte. „Ich will einfach nur zu den Pferden.“

„Seid ihr von Norden durch den kleinen Turmeingang gekommen?“ Orgelûse sah ihn fragend an. Sie hatte beinahe zwei Jahre in diesem Schloss verbracht, und obwohl sie Clinschors Gefangene gewesen war, kannte sie es mittlerweile fast so gut wie ihre eigene Burg.

„Ja… ja, ich denke schon.“ Gâwân blies sich eine lose Haarsträhne aus der verschwitzten Stirn und versuchte, seinen Griff um Parzivâls Schultern zu erneuern, ohne ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, was ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen war.

„Dann komm hier entlang.“ Entschlossen führte Orgelûse ihn nach rechts, durch weitere öde Säle und Kammern, einen weiteren Gang entlang und eine Treppe hinunter. Parzivâl verlor bald endgültig das Bewusstsein, und Gâwân war bemüht, sich angesichts der unwahrscheinlichen Ruhe, die Orgelûse ausstrahlte, seine eigene aufkommende Panik nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Schließlich standen sie wieder draußen im Wald, und Gâwân hätte vor Erleichterung beinahe Parzivâl fallen gelassen. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag war Gâwân heilfroh, die junge _frouwe_ bei sich zu haben. Sie hatte ihm nicht nur bei der ersten notdürftigen Versorgung von Parzivâls Wunde helfen können, sondern hatte ihn auch schnellstmöglich wieder aus diesem Labyrinth an Gängen, Sälen und Treppen herausgeführt.

Es waren nur wenige Stunden vergangen, seit sie das Schloss betreten hatten, die Sonne stand noch immer recht hoch, und auch ihre Pferde grasten noch immer friedlich an derselben Stelle, an der sie sie zurückgelassen hatten. Er hatte also nicht nur die medizinische Versorgung, sondern auch das nötige Licht, um sich schnellstmöglich um Parzivâl zu kümmern.

Gâwân und Orgelûse trugen den bewusstlosen Verletzten hinüber zu den Pferden und legten ihn dort vorsichtig ins Gras. „Danke“, meinte Gâwân schließlich zu Orgelûse, während er sich schon an seinen Satteltaschen zu schaffen machte, um nach Heilkräutern und Verbandsstoff zu suchen.

„Ach, da nicht für.“ Orgelûse lächelte ihm zu. „Ihr habt mich schließlich befreit und Clinschors Bann gebrochen. Da werde ich mich wohl revanchieren können, wenn Ihr mich schon nicht heiraten werdet.“

Erstaunt drehte Gâwân sich zu ihr um. „Wie… wie kommst du darauf? Was lässt dich da so sicher sein?“ Er hatte zwar tatsächlich nicht vor, Orgelûse zu heiraten… aber er stand immerhin in ihrem Minnedienst, und hatte bislang auch noch nichts in diese Richtung angedeutet, sofern er sich erinnern konnte. Ihre so sichere, und vor allem so richtige Feststellung überraschte ihn so sehr, dass er sich nicht mehr länger auf Höflichkeiten besann.

Aber Orgelûse lachte nur. „Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht schwer zu erraten. Schau dich doch an, wie du deinen Freund anschaust. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie er darüber denkt, schließlich habe ich ihn bislang nur ohnmächtig erlebt… aber es ist ja wohl klar, dass du eher ihn als mich heiraten würdest.“

„Oh… das ist also klar…“ Gâwân merkte, dass er rot wurde, und wandte sich lieber schnell wieder seiner Satteltasche zu. Sogar Orgelûse war es also aufgefallen, und die kannte ihn noch keine halbe Stunde. Was dann Parzivâl erst von ihm denken musste, mit dem er schon seit Jahren am selben Hof lebte…! Kein Wunder, dass er immer so kalt und abweisend ihm gegenüber gewesen war.

Gâwân biss die Zähne zusammen, so fest er konnte. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass dennoch ein paar Tränen in seinen Augen brannten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn it, I'm uncreative as hell ':D


	8. herz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **herz** , _herze_ , Substantiv, n
> 
> Herz

Bis Gâwân seine Sachen zusammengesucht hatte, war Orgelûse schon dabei, Parzivâl aus seinem Waffenrock zu befreien. Für das Kettenhemd musste sie allerdings den Gürtel lösen, und bis sie das geschafft hatte, war Parzivâl schon wieder so weit bei Bewusstsein, dass er sich gegen die Hände auf seinem Oberkörper, die ihm Schmerzen verursachten, wehrte. Zu zweit schafften sie es aber schließlich doch, und Orgelûse trug Parzivâls Waffen und seine Rüstung zu den Pferden, um sie zu verstauen.

Gâwân zog Parzivâl währenddessen sein Hemd aus und machte sich dann sofort daran, die stark blutende Wunde zu versorgen. Der notdürftige Verband, den er angelegt hatte, war längst blutbefleckt, Rot rann über Parzivâls unnatürlich blasse Haut und sickerte in die Wiese. Als er den Verband entfernte, verstärkte sich der Blutfluss noch einmal.

Gâwân reinigte die notdürftig, indem er die gröbsten Speersplitter so vorsichtig wie möglich mit einem Messer entfernte und Alkohol darüber goss, dann legte er Parzivâl einen festen Verband an, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Nachdem das getan war, half er dem Verletzten wieder in sein Hemd und deckte ihn dann erst einmal mit seinem Mantel zu, bevor er sich wieder an Orgelûse wandte, die seiner Behandlung interessiert zugesehen hatte.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“ Während ihres anstrengenden Weges durch das Schloss waren sie irgendwann ganz von selbst dazu übergegangen, vertraut miteinander zu reden, und keiner der beiden nahm Anstoß daran.

Orgelûse zuckte die Schultern. „Das kommt ganz darauf an, was zur Auswahl steht… und in welchem Zustand er ist.“ Sie nickte zu Parzivâl hinüber.

„Das ist wahr…“ Gâwân seufzte. „Wie lange brauchen wir denn bis zu deiner Burg? Können wir sie vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit noch erreichen?“

„Wenn er reiten kann…“ Zweifelnd blickte Orgelûse zu dem Bewusstlosen hinüber.

„Das kriegen wir hin.“ Zuversichtlich sah Gâwân ihr in die Augen. „Du reitest auf seinem Pferd, und ich nehme ihn zu mir. Dann kann ich auch schauen, ob es durchblutet.“

Langsam nickte Orgelûse. „Wenn du meinst, dass das geht, dann machen wir es so.“

Gâwân seufzte. „In seinem Zustand würde ich ungern eine Nacht im Wald verbringen, wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, bis heute Abend noch eine sichere Burg zu erreichen.“

„Verständlich.“ Orgelûse stand auf und hielt Gâwân die Hand hin, um auch ihm auf die Füße zu helfen. „Dann machen wir es so. Und hoffen wir, dass wir Logroys vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen.“

Es kostete sie tatsächlich einige Mühe, Parzivâl auf Gringuljetes Rücken zu kriegen, denn außer den Steigbügeln gab es weit und breit keine Aufstiegshilfe. Gâwân schwang sich also in den Sattel und Orgelûse versuchte, Parzivâl nach oben zu reichen, während Gâwân ihn zu sich zog und dabei darauf achtete, ihm keine Schmerzen zu bereiten – obwohl Parzivâl ohnehin bewusstlos war.

Schließlich hatten sie es geschafft und ritten los, den schmalen Pfad durch den Wald entlang, von dem Gâwân und Parzivâl am frühen Morgen gekommen waren. Zunächst trabte Orgelûse langsam vorne weg und sah sich immer wieder nach ihrem Begleiter um. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie weit es bis zu ihrer Burg war. Schließlich war sie seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr dort gewesen. Darum hatte sie auch keine Ahnung, wie lange sie wirklich unterwegs sein würden, und sie wollte wirklich gerne noch vor Einbruch der Nacht dort ankommen. Gâwân hatte ihr nur gesagt, dass sie dem einzigen Pfad folgen müssten, und sie dann direkt zu Orgelûses Burg kommen würden. Um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie tatsächlich auf dem richtigen Weg waren, drehte sie sich aber trotzdem immer mal wieder zu Gâwân um.

Der war beschäftigt damit, Parzivâl im Arm zu halten und darauf zu achten, dass der nicht vom Pferd rutschte. Gringuljetes Rücken war zwar breit, und er hatte einen ruhigen Gang, aber Parzivâl war noch immer bewusstlos und konnte sich nicht festhalten. Gleichzeitig musste Gâwân auch zusehen, dass er mit Orgelûses Tempo mithielt. Er wusste ja, dass sie sich beeilen mussten, wenn sie noch heute in Logroys ankommen wollten, er hatte sie selbst angewiesen, nicht allzu oft auf ihn zu warten. Und dabei war er, oder vielmehr Parzivâl, ja der eigentliche Grund für ihre Eile. Je schneller er in der Burg in einem richtigen Bett liegen würde und sich erholen könnte, desto besser. Zumindest waren noch keine Blutflecken auf dem Verband zu sehen, Gâwân kontrollierte das in regelmäßigen Abständen.

Orgelûse hatte unterdessen Parzivâls Pferd angehalten und wartete jetzt auf Gâwân, um neben ihm her zu reiten, solange der Weg noch breit genug war.

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte sie, mit besorgtem Blick auf Parzivâl.

Gâwân gab einen unbestimmten Laut von sich. „Ich weiß nicht recht. Besonders gut sieht er nicht aus. Er wird sich sicher wieder erholen“, fügte er rasch hinzu, „aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange das dauern wird.“

Orgelûse seufzte leise. „Das tut mir leid für dich.“

„Wieso für mich?“ Misstrauisch sah Gâwân zu ihr hinüber.

„Naja, ich dachte, ihr seid…“ Orgelûse errötete. „Seid ihr kein Paar?“

Gâwân seufzte schwer. „Das… ist eine komplizierte Geschichte.“

„Bitte, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Es geht mich ja auch nichts an. Nur, du scheinst so vertraut und liebevoll im Umgang mit ihm…“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich wollen würde. Ich glaube, er hasst mich“, unterbrach Gâwân sie harsch und sah dann betreten wieder nach vorne. Orgelûse seufzte nur leise.

Parzivâls weiches Haar streifte seine Wange und ließ seine Haut an der Stelle unangenehm prickeln. Der Moment war unangenehm, er hätte Parzivâl am liebsten von sich gestoßen, da ihn seine Nähe, sein warmer Körper an seiner Brust und in seinen Armen schmerzhaft an das erinnerte, was nie zwischen ihnen sein würde. Und gleichzeitig hatte er das starke Bedürfnis, ihn noch ein wenig fester an sich zu ziehen, ihn zu halten, ihn zu beschützen.

„Ich kenne ihn zwar nicht…“, meinte Orgelûse schließlich, „aber er hat einen Speer für dich abgefangen. Wenn ich jemanden hasse, dann würde ich das niemals tun.“ Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Sei nicht so pessimistisch, Gâwân. Das wird schon noch, mit euch beiden.“

Gâwân seufzte nur leise, aber er sah mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu Orgelûse hinüber. Ja, sie hatte recht. Parzivâl hatte den Gabylôt für ihn abgefangen. Das machte man nicht, wenn man jemanden verachtete. Die Situation zwischen ihnen hatte sich geändert, in den letzten Wochen, in denen sie auf Âventiure gewesen waren. Dafür war Parzivâl jetzt verletzt worden, nur um ihn zu beschützen…

Ein kalter Wind kam auf, man hörte ihn oben in den Wipfeln der Bäume rauschen. Hier unten bei ihnen kam nicht viel mehr an, nur eine leichte Brise, aber sie reichte aus, um Parzivâl zittern zu lassen. Fürsorglich legte Gâwân seinen Mantel um sie beide, zog den anderen ein wenig enger an seine Brust und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.

„Hat er Fieber?“, fragte Orgelûse.

Gâwân nickte. „Ich denke schon. Nicht wirklich überraschend. Aber auch nicht wirklich gut.“

Orgelûse sah zum Himmel, der zwischen den Baumwipfeln mehr zu erahnen als zu sehen war und sich im Lauf des Tages bewölkt hatte. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, lange ist es nicht mehr hell.“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß… es ist nur, ich kann mit ihm nicht viel schneller reiten.“

„Das weiß ich auch.“ Orgelûse warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. „Was schätzt du, wie lange brauchen wir noch?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher…“ Gâwân sah sich um, doch der Wald sah überall mehr oder weniger gleich aus; er kannte sich längst nicht gut genug aus, um eine genaue Angabe zu machen. „Vielleicht zwei Stunden, oder eine… vielleicht auch drei…“

„Bis dahin ist es sicher dunkel.“

„Das können wir jetzt nicht ändern.“

„Hmm…“ Orgelûse nickte zustimmend. Dann lächelte sie auf einmal. „Jetzt haben wir so viele Sorgen mit ihm, und du hast mir noch nicht einmal seinen Namen verraten.“

„Nicht?“ Gâwân errötete leicht. Er blickte liebevoll hinunter auf den bewusstlosen, fiebrigen Mann in seinen Armen, und strich ihm vorsichtig eine lose Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Parzivâl. Er heißt Parzivâl.“

Den Rest des Weges ritten sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Bald wurde es dämmrig im Wald, und auch der Weg wurde immer schmaler. Gâwân erinnerte sich aber noch daran, dass der Weg so schmal begonnen hatte, als Parzivâl und er heute Morgen in den Wald geritten waren. Es konnte also nicht mehr allzu weit sein. Orgelûse ritt wieder voraus, jetzt aber langsamer, denn zwischen den Bäumen war es bereits dunkel. Es dauerte trotzdem noch eine gute Weile, bis sie endlich zum Waldrand gelangten. Von dort war es nicht mehr weit bis zu Orgelûses Burg.

Über die Wiesen und Felder konnten sie freier reiten, und so trieben sie die Pferde trotz der Dunkelheit noch einmal an. Bald konnten sie Lichter sehen, die aus der Dunkelheit auftauchten, die beleuchteten Fenster einer Burg. Gâwân war erleichtert. Sie hatten es fast geschafft.

Orgelûses Seneschall erwartete sie im Hof, als sie schließlich durchs Burgtor ritten. Es war derselbe alte Mann, der Gâwân und Parzivâl in der letzten Nacht begrüßt hatte. Zuerst war er überrascht, aber auch glücklich darüber, seine Herrin Orgelûse nach zwei Jahren wohlbehalten wiederzusehen, und bedankte sich untertänigst bei Gâwân für seinen selbstlosen Einsatz. Dann aber sah er den verletzten Parzivâl, und seine Freude wandelte sich in Besorgnis.

„Was ist passiert?“

Er half Gâwân, Parzivâl vom Pferd zu heben, bevor der selbst absaß und erklärte: „Ihn hat ein Jagdspeer in die Seite getroffen. Er wird es überleben, aber er braucht einige Tage Ruhe.“

Währenddessen war Orgelûse schon dabei, ihren Bediensteten Anweisungen zu geben. Sie sollten die Pferde absatteln und versorgen, und Parzivâls Rüstung und sein Schwert in die Burg bringen, ebenso Gâwâns medizinische Ausrüstung. Dann führte sie Gâwân, der Parzivâl in seinen Armen trug, zu dem Zimmer, in dem die zwei Ritter auch die letzte Nacht geschlafen hatten.

„Ich bringe dir etwas zu essen“, meinte Orgelûse noch, bevor sie Gâwân in dem kleinen Raum alleine ließ. Der hatte gar nicht die Zeit, ihr dafür zu danken, dass sie Parzivâl und ihn umstandslos bei sich aufnahm, so schnell hatte sie sich umgedreht und das Zimmer verlassen.

Kaum, dass er alleine war, waren Gâwâns Gedanken wieder bei Parzivâl. Vorsichtig legte er den Verletzten aufs Bett, und als er Parzivâls leises Stöhnen hörte, zog sich sein Herz in seiner Brust zusammen. Er setzte sich neben ihn und strich ihm vorsichtig über die fieberwarme Stirn. Während des Rückwegs zu Orgelûses Burg war Parzivâl aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit langsam in einen erschöpften Schlaf hinübergeglitten. Es musste der Blutverlust sein, der ihn so stark mitgenommen hatte, vermutete Gâwân, denn die Wunde war wirklich nicht tief oder gar lebensbedrohlich, und auch wenn sein Gefährte leichtes Fieber hatte, konnte das noch nicht von einer Infektion der Wunde kommen.

Kurze Zeit später kam eine Magd herein, um ein Feuer im Kamin zu entzünden, den Gâwân erst jetzt bemerkte, und er bedankte sich höflich bei der jungen Frau, als die schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen war.

„Keine Ursache“, antwortete die nur. „Herrin Orgelûse hat mich zu Euch geschickt. Sie wird selbst noch einmal nach Euch sehen – und nach ihm“, fügte sie mit einem mitleidigen Blick auf Parzivâl hinzu. Dann lächelte sie Gâwân freundlich zu und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Als die Wärme des Feuers langsam den Raum füllte, wagte Gâwân es endlich, Parzivâl einige wenige Momente alleine zu lassen und machte sich daran, seine Rüstung auszuziehen. Das Fett und der Rost der Rüstung auf seiner Haut kümmerte ihn nicht; sobald er das Kettenhemd und die Beinschienen abgelegt hatte, kniete er sich wieder vor Parzivâls Bett. Er griff vorsichtig nach der warmen, verschwitzten Hand seines Freundes und ließ sie erst wieder los, als es leise an der Tür klopfte und Orgelûse kurz darauf eintrat. Sie hatte eine Schale Suppe in der Hand und hielt sie Gâwân hin, der sie dankbar entgegennahm.

Orgelûse setzte sich zu ihm auf den Boden vor Parzivâls Bett und sah ihm eine Weile still beim Essen zu, bevor sie fragte: „Kann ich dir noch etwas bringen?“

Aber Gâwân schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Danke. Ich werde bei ihm bleiben, und wenn sein Zustand sich nicht verschlimmert, dann reichen mir meine Vorräte. Morgen früh muss ich den Verband wechseln, und dann bleibt uns nur, zu hoffen, dass es sich nicht entzündet.“ Er seufzte leise.

Orgelûse legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das wird schon wieder. Er sieht aus, als hätte er schon viel schlimmere Verletzungen überlebt.“ Schließlich hatte sie Parzivâl vorhin im Wald mit nacktem Oberkörper, und somit auch seine vielen Narben gesehen. „Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen.“

Mit einem lauten Seufzen drehte Gâwân sich zu ihr. „Ich weiß… ich weiß. Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken, was passieren könnte. Was ist, wenn er heute Nacht verblutet?“

„Niemand weiß, was die Zukunft bringen wird. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das passiert. Du scheinst ein guter Heiler zu sein, Gâwân. Du weißt, was du tust. Parzivâl ist in guten Händen. Du wirst tun, was du kannst.“ Sanft legte Orgelûse ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und du bist müde. Warum versuchst du nicht, ein bisschen zu schlafen?“ Sie nahm Gâwân den mittlerweile leeren Teller aus der Hand und wies auf das zweite Bett im Raum, das noch unberührt war.

„Aber Parzivâl…“ Gâwân zögerte.

„Ich werde nach ihm sehen“, beruhigte ihn Orgelûse.

„Und wenn etwas ist…“

„Dann wecke ich dich sofort. Versprochen.“ Sie packte Gâwâns Oberarme, zog ihn hoch und führte ihn hinüber zu seinem Bett. Tatsächlich hatte es nicht viel mehr als ein wenig Überredung gebraucht, denn Gâwân schlief fast auf der Stelle ein, kaum dass er sich hingelegt hatte. Orgelûse konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Gâwân war so ein treuer, hilfsbereiter Mann, dass er sich für Parzivâl opfern würde. Aber sie würde schon zusehen, dass sich die beiden erholten und wieder zu Kräften kamen. Und wenn es in ihrer Macht stand, würde sie sich auch um Gâwâns Liebeskummer kümmern. Nachdem er sie aus Clinschors Bann befreit hatte, war sie ihm das schuldig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry this got so crappy :(


	9. Ither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ither** , König von Kukumerland, "Der rote Ritter"
> 
> ein Verwandter Parzivals väterlicherseits, von ihm in seinem ersten Zweikampf unabsichtlich mit einem _gabylôt_ getötet.  
> Der Verwandtenmord an Ither wird Parzival von Trevrizent als eine seiner zwei großen Sünden angelastet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ja, es gab verdammt wenige Wörter mit "i" in diesem Text... xD

Alles war dunkel und heiß, und Parzivâl klammerte sich verzweifelt an ein raues Stück Wollstoff, dass er irgendwie in die Hände bekommen hatte. Es gab ihm Orientierung, während er durch die Dunkelheit rannte. Etwas zum Festhalten. Er war nicht ganz alleine. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal, wohin er rannte. Irgendwann sah er in der Ferne ein flackerndes Licht, er lief darauf zu und erkannte endlich, dass er sich in einem langen, dunklen Korridor befand, der ihm entfernt bekannt vorkam.

Er war in Clinschors Schloss. Parzivâl erinnerte sich an den Gang, den er schon einmal in diesem verfluchten Bett entlanggefahren war. Aber erst, als er das charakteristische Sirren einer Armbrust, die abgeschossen wurde, hörte, erinnerte er sich auch wieder an diesen Teil seiner Âventiure. Er wollte sich noch wegducken, aber es war zu spät: ein Armbrustbolzen durchbohrte seine linke Seite, direkt unter dem Arm, wo ihn das Kettenhemd nicht schützte.

Greller Schmerz zuckte durch sein Bewusstsein, er fiel zu Boden, ließ den kratzigen Wollstoff los, an dem er sich zuvor festgehalten hatte, rollte sich ab und blieb erst einmal liegen. Er traute sich nicht, auch nur einen Finger zu bewegen, aus Angst, dann zu merken, wie gravierend seine Verletzung tatsächlich war. Aber er konnte noch atmen, wie ihm bald auffiel, zwar etwas mühsam, aber es ging. Seine Lungen weiteten sich, keine Luft entwich, kein Blut füllte sie. Parzivâl spürte, wie unglaubliche Erleichterung seinen Körper durchströmte.

Dann hörte er ein leises Geräusch vor sich im Korridor, ein Stöhnen wie von einem Verwundeten, und er hob vorsichtig den Kopf. Im schwachen, flackernden Licht erkannte er tatsächlich die Umrisse eines Menschen, der wie er auf dem Boden zusammengesunken war. Langsam kam Parzivâl auf Hände und Knie und kroch auf den anderen zu, um nachzusehen, ob der auch verletzt war und vielleicht seine Hilfe brauchte.

Er brauchte lange, bis er bei dem fremden Ritter angelangt war. Irgendwann konnte er seine Rüstung im Licht der Fackeln schimmern sehen – sie war rot, rot wie das Blut, das aus seiner eigenen Wunde in seiner Seite sickerte. Kannte er diese Rüstung nicht irgendwo her? War er diesem Ritter schon einmal begegnet?

Der raue Stein unter seinen Händen rieb ihm die Haut auf, und es fiel ihm so schwer, diese Strecke zurückzulegen. Er war erschöpft vom Rennen, und noch immer blutete er. Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn, seine Hände waren feucht und glitschig vom Blut, aber er musste weiter, er musste zu diesem Verletzten gelangen, mit Sicherheit brauchte er Hilfe…

Endlich hatte er ihn erreicht. Zunächst sank er neben ihm nieder, ihm war schwindelig vor Anstrengung, sein Herz schlug so schnell und heftig, als wolle es ihm aus dem Brustkorb springen. Also blieb er kurz auf dem angenehm kühlen Steinboden liegen, um ein wenig zu Atem zu kommen. Dann aber kämpfte er sich auf die Knie, legte dem Ritter eine Hand auf die Schulter und sprach ihn an.

„Bist du verletzt? Kann ich dir helfen?“

Der Ritter antwortete nicht, also drehte Parzivâl ihn zu sich um. Vielleicht war er einfach nur bewusstlos. Das konnte ja sein. Vielleicht musste er seine Wunden verbinden, ihm aus der Rüstung helfen…

Das erste, das ihm auffiel, waren die roten Haare des Ritters. Zusammen mit seiner Rüstung leuchteten sie regelrecht im Fackelschein. Rote Haare… und auch diese Gesichtszüge, von roten Strähnen und dem Helm umrahmt, erschienen ihm so vertraut…

Dann merkte er, dass der Mann, der da vor ihm lag, einen Pfeil im Auge stecken hatte. Und dass er nicht mehr atmete. Auch seine Haut war leichenblass, von einem dünnen Rinnsal getrockneten Blutes abgesehen, das seine Wange hinuntergelaufen war. Der Ritter war tot. Und Parzivâl kannte ihn. Sehr gut sogar. Er hatte ihn schließlich getötet. Seine ganze, furchtbare Schuld wurde ihm wieder bewusst, die er auf sich geladen hatte, in diesem einen, kurzen Moment jugendlichen Übermuts. Er konnte nichts mehr tun, dieser Ritter war tot. Seine Finger verkrampften sich, hielten sich am rauen, kratzigen Waffenrock des Ritters fest, auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihm Sicherheit geben konnte, aber es war aussichtslos. Ihm war es, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen werden…

… im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn der Steinboden, auf dem er eben noch gekniet hatte, war mit einem Mal verschwunden, er fiel und fiel…

… bis er aufschlug, auf Wasser, das ihn umwirbelte, ihn überspülte und ihn nach unten ziehen wollte. Aber Parzivâl schaffte es, sich wieder nach oben zu kämpfen. Er holte keuchend Luft, kämpfte gegen die Gewalt des Wassers an, die ihn immer wieder nach unten zerren wollte, und schaffte es schließlich, um sich zu sehen. Noch immer hielt er einen Stofffetzen in Händen.

Feurige Schaumkronen tanzten auf schwarzen Wellen, ein glühender Sturm wütete, verursachte ihm Herzrasen und einen grausam hämmernden Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Er hatte auch schrecklichen Durst, doch das Wasser, in dem er schwamm, war salzig und ekelhaft bitter, er konnte es nicht trinken. Also blieb das quälende Durstgefühl, brannte sich in seinem Mund und Rachen ein, bis er das Gefühl hatte, dass mit jedem Atemzug die empfindliche Haut in seinem Hals blutiger wurde. Auch das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, aber er erlaubte es sich nicht, aufzugeben. Er musste atmen, am Leben bleiben…

Und so kämpfte Parzivâl sich durch die vom Sturm aufgewühlte See, obwohl sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und er ein Gefühl von Leere und Verzweiflung in seiner Brust hatte. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass er wohl auf der aussichtslosen Suche nach jemandem sein musste, der ihm wohl viel bedeuten musste. Sonst hätte dieser Jemand kaum diese Leere hinterlassen.

Seine Muskeln brannten von der Anstrengung, sich über Wasser zu halten, nasse Haarsträhnen klebten in seinem Gesicht. Der Rest seines Körpers wurde von dem heißen, dunklen Wasser umspült. Und irgendwo in diesem Wasser musste auch der Mensch sein, den er so verzweifelt suchte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihn finden würde… dass es noch nicht zu spät war…

Zunächst hatte Parzivâl genug damit zu tun, sich selbst über Wasser zu halten, zu atmen und trotz Wellen und Kopfschmerzen nicht völlig die Orientierung zu verlieren. Dann aber schien es ihm, als ließe der Sturm nach. Die Wellen wurden kleiner und er konnte sich weniger aufs Überleben und dafür mehr aufs Schwimmen konzentrieren. Noch immer hielt er sich krampfhaft an dem Stoffstück fest, aber das schützte ihn nicht vor dem Ertrinken.

Obwohl seine Arme und Beine müde waren und sich bleischwer anfühlten, schaffte er einige Schwimmzüge. Dann flammte ein schrecklicher Schmerz in seiner Brust auf, oder viel mehr in seiner linken Seite, brennend und unbarmherzig, und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr daran erinnern, wer es denn war, der ihm so schrecklich fehlte, er konnte nur darauf hoffen, ihn rechtzeitig zu finden. Während er sich also bemühte, seinen schmerzenden, bleischweren Kopf über Wasser zu halten, versuchte er verzweifelt, sich zu erinnern, wen er eigentlich suchte.

Der Mann, den er tot im Schloss hatte liegen sehen, fiel ihm wieder ein, aber der war es nicht. Der war schließlich schon tot, ihm konnte er nicht mehr helfen. Sein Bild hatte sich in Parzivâls Kopf eingebrannt, er würde es wohl nie mehr loswerden können, aber er versuchte, sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Es gab schließlich noch jemanden, den er vielleicht noch retten konnte. Der vielleicht noch am Leben war, hier in diesem schwarzen Wasser schwamm, wenn er ihn nur finden würde… wenn er sich nur erinnern könnte, wen er eigentlich suchte… er war sich nur sicher, dass er ihn vor dem schrecklichen Schicksal des toten Ritters aus dem Schloss bewahren wollte. Auch wenn er langsam begann, zu bezweifeln, dass er das schaffen würde.

Seine Kräfte ließen zusehends nach, bald konnte er nicht mehr wirklich schwimmen, sondern konzentrierte sich alleine darauf, nicht zu ertrinken. Je schwächer er allerdings wurde, desto größer wurde seine Angst vor dem, was wohl mit dem Unbekannten geschehen würde, wenn er ihn nicht finden würde. Auch, wenn er langsam die Hoffnung aufgab, dass er noch rechtzeitig kommen würde. Er war gefangen in diesem schwarzen Meer, aus dem er nicht mehr entkommen würde. Sein Kopf geriet unter Wasser, eine Welle spülte über ihn hinweg. Noch hatte er die Kraft, sich wieder nach oben zu kämpfen, aber lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, bis sie ihn verlassen würde.

Panik zog sich in seiner Brust zusammen, schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Er schlug wild um sich, doch das Wasser war unbarmherzig und übermächtig. Eine weitere Welle schlug über seinem Kopf zusammen, und diesmal schaffte Parzivâl es nicht mehr, sich nach oben zu kämpfen.

Immer tiefer und immer schneller sank er nach unten, er erwartete schon, auf dem Grund des Meeres aufzukommen, er konnte nicht mehr atmen – bis ihm auffiel, dass aus dem Sinken viel mehr ein Fallen geworden war. Erschrocken holte er Luft, dann war ihm, als ob er aufschlug, er wusste selbst nicht recht, wo, alles war heiß und nass und weich, und er wusste nicht recht, wo sein Bewusstsein gerade gefangen war. In diesem Moment war da der Name, in seinen Gedanken, auf seiner Zunge, und Parzivâl fuhr mit einem leisen Schrei hoch.

_„Gâwân!“_

Er blinzelte verwirrt und sah sich um, während er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er war in einem kleinen Raum, der ihm wage bekannt vorkam, und es war Nacht, oder zumindest dunkel um ihn herum. Diese Dunkelheit wurde vom flackernden Licht eines Feuers erhellt. Er lag in einem Bett, fiel ihm dann auf, und zwar in einem richtigen, das nicht verzaubert zu sein schien. Die Decke, die jemand über ihn gebreitet haben musste, fühlte sich verdächtig an wie der Wollstoff, den er in seinem Traum umklammert hatte. Und die heiße Nässe des Wassers… Er war völlig verschwitzt.

Noch immer ließ ihn das Bild des Toten, den er im Schloss gesehen hatte, nicht los. Ither. Den er getötet hatte, vor Jahren, und dem er dann die Rüstung und die Waffen abgenommen hatte. Er hatte Ritter werden wollen, und hatte sich so unritterlich wie nur irgendwie möglich verhalten. Obwohl er ihn nie hatte töten wollen, das war ein Unfall gewesen, ein unglücklicher Zufall. Aber es würde ihn bis an sein Lebensende verfolgen, vielleicht sogar darüber hinaus. Ither war schließlich ein Verwandter gewesen, und Verwandtenmord war eine noch viel schwerwiegendere Sünde als die Tötung eines Gegners im Kampf ohnehin schon war.

Ither war tot, und Gâwân… den er so verzweifelt gesucht hatte… Gâwân war doch hoffentlich noch am Leben, oder? Auch Gâwân war schließlich mit ihm verwandt. War das der Grund, warum er nicht gewollt hatte, dass er nach Yrlant ritt? Wollte er deshalb um jeden Preis seinen Tod verhindern?

Aber das war ja wohl kaum der Grund für die Hitze und die Nervosität, die ihn jedes Mal unruhig werden ließ, wenn er Gâwân nur ansah. Für Ither hätte er keinen Speer abgefangen, das war ihm klar. Was das dann über Gâwân sagte, darüber wollte und konnte er gerade nicht nachdenken, zu müde und verwirrt war er. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob Gâwân tatsächlich noch am Leben war. Nachdem ihn der Gabylôt verwundet hatte, hatte er bald das Bewusstsein verloren, und alles, was danach passiert war, konnte er nicht sicher einordnen. Was war wirklich passiert, und was hatte er nur geträumt? Hatte Gâwân es geschafft, Orgelûse aus Clinschors Zauberbann zu befreien? Hatte er ihn aus dem Schloss getragen? Oder waren sie noch immer dort, und Gâwân mittlerweile selbst verwundet – oder schlimmer?

Trotz der quälenden Ungewissheit konnte er irgendwann wieder tiefer atmen. Parzivâls Herzschlag wurde langsam etwas ruhiger, und er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, um sich zu orientieren, kam aber nur wenige Zentimeter hoch, bevor er sich erschöpft auf die Ellbogen stützte. Seine Haut, zumindest was er davon an seiner Brust und seinen Unterarmen sehen konnte sehen konnte, glänzte vor Nässe, der Schweiß wurde kalt und ließ ihn frösteln.

Ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper, er versuchte, sich die Decke bis über die Schultern hochzuziehen, und zuckte zusammen, als er den scharfen Schmerz an seiner Seite fühlte. Also war die Verwundung ebenso wirklich wie alle anderen Empfindungen, die er in seinem Traum gehabt hatte, dachte er noch, bevor die Kopfschmerzen einsetzten. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ er sich zurück in sein Kissen sinken. Er wäre gerne wieder eingeschlafen, aber die Schmerzen in seinem ganzen Körper waren einfach zu unangenehm.

Erst, als sich eine kühle Hand auf seine schweißnasse Stirn legte, merkte Parzivâl, dass er nicht alleine war, und sofort drängten die quälenden Sorgen um seinen Begleiter wieder in den Vordergrund seines Bewusstseins, trotz Fieber und Schmerzen. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, so langsam wie möglich, dennoch wurde ihm schwindelig und er musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen. Umso überraschter war er, als er die Person, die neben ihm am Bett saß, nicht erkannte. Aber es war mit Sicherheit auch nicht Gâwân. Neben ihm saß nämlich eine Frau.

„Gâwân?“, schaffte er es mühevoll zu fragen, bevor seine Stimme versagte, und sein trockener Hals ihn zum Husten zwang.

„Schhh…“ Die Frau hielt ihm einen Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit hin und half ihm, zu trinken, während sie meinte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen um Gâwân, der schläft. Aber es geht ihm gut, er ist nicht verletzt. Im Gegensatz zu dir.“

Parzivâl schluckte mühsam. Der intensive Geschmack von Kräutern und etwas Bitterem zog ihm den Mund zusammen. Aber es war etwas zu trinken, es half gegen das heiße Brennen in seinem Hals und das schmerzhafte Hämmern hinter seiner Stirn.

Als der Becher leer war, stellte die junge Frau ihn zur Seite und rieb Parzivâls schweißnassen Oberkörper mit einem Tuch halbwegs trocken. Dann deckte sie ihn fürsorglich wieder bis zum Hals zu. „Versuch, zu schlafen. Morgen früh ist Gâwân da, um nach dir zu sehen.“

Mit einem schwachen Nicken schloss Parzivâl die Augen und ließ sich von seiner Erschöpfung davontragen. Nachdem er getrunken hatte, hatten die Schmerzen nachgelassen, und es fiel ihm erstaunlich leicht, einzuschlafen. Diesmal träumte er nicht, und er erwachte erst wieder, als es schon gegen Mittag ging.


	10. jæmerlich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jæmerlich** , _jâmerlich_ Adj
> 
> 1\. Leid erregend, jammervoll, kläglich
> 
> 2\. Leid empfindend, leidvoll

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Gâwân beim Aufwachen leichte Kopfschmerzen, er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte von den gestrigen Anstrengungen, jede Sehne, jeder Muskel, jeder Knochen, und am allermeisten sein Herz. Seine Brust fühlte sich so eng an und er konnte kaum atmen, bis er nicht einen Blick hinüber zu Parzivâl geworfen hatte, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass der nicht - 

Parzivâl war zwar noch am Leben, doch der Anblick seiner fieberroten Wangen und seiner zerzausten und verschwitzten Locken erinnerte Gâwân auch an sein Gespräch mit Orgelûse, gestern im Wald. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass sie es für sehr offensichtlich gehalten hatte, dass er Parzivâl schöne Augen machte. Und dass er damit endlich einen Grund für Parzivâls Abneigung ihm gegenüber gefunden hatte.

Langsam setzte Gâwân sich auf, rieb sich die Augen, strich sich das vom Schlaf verwuschelte Haar aus dem Gesicht. Orgelûse, die noch immer neben Parzivâls Bett saß, bemerkte seine Bewegung, stand auf und kam zu ihm herüber.

Gâwâns erste Frage war: „Wie geht es ihm?“, und erst Orgelûses zuversichtliches Nicken beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

„Ganz gut, den Umständen entsprechend. Er hatte heute Nacht ziemlich hohes Fieber, aber ich glaube, das klingt langsam ab. Einmal ist er aufgewacht, da habe ich ihm etwas zu trinken gegeben, auch gegen die Entzündung. Und“, sie zwinkerte Gâwân bei diesen Worten zu, „er hat nach dir gefragt.“

Gâwân machte große Augen. „Tatsächlich nach mir?“

„Ja.“ Orgelûse nickte.

Kurz war da dieses nervöse Flattern, das in seiner Brust aufstieg und sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Das er so oft gespürt hatte, wenn er auch nur Parzivâls blonde Locken unter den anderen Rittern erspäht hatte. Aber gleich war auch wieder der kalte Griff um seine Kehle da, den er gestern zum ersten Mal gefühlt hatte. Als Orgelûse ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, wie offensichtlich sein Verhalten Parzivâl gegenüber war. Das war eben leider doch ein ziemlich guter Grund für Parzivâls Abneigung. Würde er nicht ähnlich reagieren, wenn ein Ritter oder eine Dame ihm ungebeten den Hof machte? Gâwân seufzte leise und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wie hatte er sich nur so taktlos, so ungeschickt verhalten können?

Orgelûse musste die Veränderung in seinen Gesichtszügen bemerkt haben, denn sie legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Warte doch erst einmal ab, was er sagt, wenn er aufwacht.“

„Hmm…“ Gâwân kletterte mit einem leisen Seufzen aus seinem Bett und ging zu Parzivâl hinüber.

„Zumindest hat er nach dir gefragt, oder? Du wirst ihm ja wohl kaum ganz gleichgültig sein.“ Sie ging zur Tür. „Aber dann hole ich uns erst mal etwas zum Frühstücken.“

Mit diesen Worten ging Orgelûse aus dem Zimmer und ließ Gâwân und Parzivâl alleine. Sie würde sich nicht nur um ihr Frühstück kümmern, sondern auch neue Verbände für Parzivâl holen. Wie sehr sie auch für Gâwân hoffte, dass sich die beiden aussöhnen würden, im Moment war es ihr am wichtigsten, dass Parzivâl wieder auf die Beine kam.

Währenddessen saß Gâwân an Parzivâls Bett und fühlte sich elend. Er wollte, dass Parzivâl aufwachte, dass er ihn mit seinen strahlenden Augen ansah und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. Aber er hatte auch Angst, wieder die Ablehnung in Parzivâls Blick zu sehen, die schon so normal für ihn geworden war.

Und dass sie sich in den letzten Tagen auf ihrer Reise ein wenig nähergekommen waren, das sollte gar nichts bedeuten? Hatte er sich etwa getäuscht, wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass Parzivâl ihm jetzt etwas freundlicher begegnete? Warum in aller Welt hatte er überhaupt den Speer für ihn abgefangen?

Gâwân betrachtete sein ruhiges, schlafendes Gesicht. Er widerstand dem Impuls, nach Parzivâls Hand zu greifen oder ihm durchs Haar zu streichen, es reichte ihm, ihn einfach nur zu betrachten. Er hätte ihm gerne das Gesicht mit einem feuchten Tuch abgewischt, aber er hatte kein Wasser. Also blieb er ruhig neben ihm sitzen, und tat nichts weiter als Parzivâls sanfte Züge, seine schweißnassen Locken, seine gerötete Haut anzusehen, zärtlich und fast schon verlangend.

Als Orgelûse schließlich zurückkam und neben einer Schale Getreidebrei zum Frühstück auch Wasser und Kräuter für Parzivâl mitbrachte, rutschte er zur Seite und sah ihr beim Verbandswechsel zu, während er aß. Die Wunde sah gut aus, nur die Ränder waren leicht gerötet, sie hatte sich während der Nacht geschlossen und es war kein frisches Blut zu sehen. Jetzt erst war er wirklich überzeugt, dass Parzivâl sich bald wieder erholen würde, und diese Gewissheit war ungemein beruhigend. Dennoch brachte er es nicht übers Herz, das kleine Zimmer zu verlassen. Und so saß er am Bett seines Gefährten, nahm schließlich doch seine Hand in seine und wartete so, bis Parzivâl schließlich am späten Nachmittag wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

Parzivâl hatte nicht die leiseste Idee, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit er das letzte Mal wach geworden war. Er merkte nur, dass er nicht länger in der feuchten Hitze lag, die ihn frieren ließ, wie das zuvor der Fall gewesen war. Und noch etwas war anders: Jetzt hielt jemand seine Hand, sanft und ruhig und als würde er sich Sorgen um ihn machen.

Zuerst blieb er ruhig liegen, schaffte es kaum, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, so müde und schwer fühlte er sich noch. Auch seine Augen ließ er geschlossen, seine Gedanken trieben träge durch seinen Kopf und er ließ sie wandern, bis ihm schließlich Bruchstücke seines Fiebertraums wieder einfielen.

Er hatte von Ither geträumt. Ither, der tot in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, in Clinschors Schloss. Ein Pfeil hatte sein Auge durchbohrt, so wie ihn damals sein Gabylôt getroffen hatte. Er hatte Ithers Blut an seinen Händen gespürt, kalt und klebrig, und auch diese blasse Haut hatte sich so echt angefühlt. Es hätte ebenso gut Gâwân sein können.

Aber wieso beunruhigte ihn dieser Gedanke so sehr? Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatte sich etwas in ihm gesträubt, wenn er nur Gâwâns Gesicht hatte sehen müssen. Er hatte ihm zwar nicht den Tod gewünscht – aber ob er wirklich traurig darüber gewesen wäre? Aber jetzt zog sich seine Brust zusammen, wenn er sich vorstellte, Gâwân wäre in Clinschors Schloss von einem Armbrustbolzen getroffen worden, so wie Ither in seinem Traum.

Oder von einem Gabylôt, wie er selbst. Auch diese fast schon verdrängte Szene stand ihm plötzlich wieder glasklar vor Augen. Gâwân war vorausgegangen, er hatte nichts als seinen Schild als Deckung gehabt, und der hatte ihm natürlich nichts genützt, da der Angriff von der Seite gekommen war. Parzivâl hatte den Speer mehr geahnt als gesehen, und er hatte sich dazwischengeworfen. Das eigentliche Problem war wahrscheinlich gewesen, dass er seinen eigenen Schild noch im Gang fortgeworfen hatte. Also hatte der Gabylôt ihn in die Rippen getroffen. Er war zusammengesunken, der Schmerz in seiner Seite hatte ihn überwältigt, und er hatte nur noch am Rande mitbekommen, wie Gâwân gegen Clinschor kämpfte und ihn besiegte, bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Schließlich war er hier wieder aufgewacht. Und als er jetzt die Augen öffnete, sah er, dass er noch immer im gleichen Zimmer war, und dass es Gâwân war, der die ganze Zeit über so zärtlich seine Hand gehalten hatte. Es war Tag, helles Licht schien ins Zimmer, das ihm zuerst in den Augen wehtat, bis er sich nach einigen Momenten daran gewöhnt hatte. Zaghaft blinzelte er zu Gâwân hinüber. War es das Fieber, das sein Herz auf einmal so schnell schlagen ließ?

Gâwâns Augen leuchteten auf, als er sah, dass Parzivâl wach war. Er ließ fast erschrocken seine Hand los (was Parzivâl ein wenig schade fand, er hatte die Wärme und Nähe des anderen durchaus als angenehm empfunden) und legte sie ihm dafür auf die Stirn. „Dir geht es besser, oder? Dein Fieber ist gesunken.“

Parzivâl schaffte es, zu nicken, bevor er sich endgültig in Gâwâns wunderschönen Augen verlor. War ihm jemals zuvor aufgefallen, wie leuchtend und hell das Grün wirkte, wenn er sich freute oder erleichtert war, so wie jetzt? Wahrscheinlich nicht, schließlich hatte er sich noch nie groß für Gâwâns Augen interessiert. War es überhaupt normal, dass er so über seinen Gefährten dachte? Lag das am Fieber? Mit Sicherheit, eine andere Erklärung fiel ihm nicht ein. Warum sonst sollte er sich so für dieses strahlende, fröhliche Grün interessieren?

Aber Gâwân schien seine Abwesenheit nicht zu bemerken, oder er schob sie ebenfalls auf das Fieber. Jedenfalls strich er ihm nur eine Haarlocke aus der Stirn und fragte ihn, ob er ihm etwas Gutes tun könnte. Parzivâl lehnte die angebotene Suppe zunächst ab, er glaubte nicht, dass es ihm bekommen würde, jetzt schon etwas zu essen. Umso dankbarer war er allerdings, als Gâwân ihm einen Becher Tee gab, der zwar genauso herb und würzig schmeckte wie der von letzter Nacht, seinen Kopf aber klarer werden ließ und seinen rauen Hals ein wenig beruhigte.

„Danke“, brachte er schließlich heiser heraus. „Und dir… geht es gut?“

„Ja. Dank dir bin ich ja schließlich unverletzt geblieben.“ Gâwân lächelte ihn an. Wenn Parzivâl nicht alles täuschte, war es ein schwermütiges Lächeln, begleitet von einer unerklärlichen Traurigkeit in Gâwâns Augen. Oder lag das auch am Fieber, dass er sich das jetzt einbildete?

Aber Parzivâl war viel zu müde, um jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Er ließ sich von Gâwân einen zweiten Becher Tee ans Bett bringen und trank auch den aus, bevor er erschöpft in sein Kissen sank. Gâwân nahm wieder vorsichtig seine Hand, was Parzivâl ein unwillkürliches Lächeln entlockte. Solche Geborgenheit ging von dieser leichten Berührung aus, dass er sich beinahe wünschte, Gâwân würde sich neben ihn ins Bett legen und ihn umarmen. Noch mehr Berührung. Mehr Wärme. Mehr Geborgenheit. Es wäre natürlich eine vorsichtige Umarmung, wegen der Schmerzen an seiner Seite, aber er war sich sicher, dass das kein Problem darstellen würde. So zärtlich, wie Gâwân gerade seine Hand hielt…

Ehe er sich wundern konnte, woher diese befremdlichen Gedanken auf einmal kamen, war er schon eingeschlafen. Gâwân hielt noch immer seine Hand, sanft und beruhigend. Er würde für ihn da sein und auf ihn aufpassen.

Gâwân saß noch lange an Parzivâls Bett, bis es dunkel wurde und Orgelûse kam und ihn zum Abendessen holte. Er ließ seine Hand während all der Stunden nicht los. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das müde, aber glückliche Lächeln, das Parzivâl ihm geschenkt hatte, kurz bevor er eingeschlafen war. Nur, weil er seine Hand genommen hatte. Lag Orgelûse am Ende doch richtig mit ihrer Vermutung? Oder hätte Parzivâl jeden anderen Menschen, der in diesem Moment seine Hand genommen hätte, genauso angelächelt?

Er wusste es nicht. Und obwohl ihm das eigentlich Angst machen sollte und er wusste, wie gefährlich es sein konnte, sich falschen Träumen hinzugeben, fühlte er einen winzigen Funken Hoffnung in seiner Brust aufglimmen. Der fühlte sich warm und gut an, und Gâwân genoss diese Wärme viel zu sehr, um sie gleich wieder zu ersticken. Vielleicht musste man manchmal einfach das Risiko eingehen, verletzt zu werden. Es bestand ja schließlich auch die Möglichkeit, dass man am Ende dafür belohnt wurde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jep, ein bisschen kürzer geworden. Tut mir leid...  
> Ich hoffe mal, ich schaffe es, weiter regelmäßig zu updaten, wenn nächste Woche die Uni wieder anfängt ':)


	11. kumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kumber** Substantiv, m
> 
> Belastung, Bedrängnis, Mühsal, Not, Kummer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tut mir leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat :( ich bin schlecht darin, Gefühle zu beschreiben...

Als Parzivâl das nächste Mal erwachte, fiel weiches Tageslicht ins Zimmer und er war alleine. Auch, als er sich schließlich mühsam aufsetzte, konnte er weder Gâwân noch die junge Frau von letzter Nacht erblicken. Dafür fühlte er sich viel besser. Sein Kopf war klar, ihm war weder zu heiß noch zu kalt, und die Schmerzen an seinen Rippen hatten auch nachgelassen. Sogar das Hinsetzen hatte relativ problemlos geklappt. Dafür hatte er schrecklichen Durst, und sogar ein wenig hungrig war er.

Da er immerhin sitzen konnte, ohne dass ihm gleich schwindelig wurde, versuchte er es jetzt mit aufstehen. Der Boden war kalt unter seinen nackten Füßen, und auch, wenn es ihn anstrengte, schaffte er es bis zum Fenster hinüber. Dort klammerte er sich an die Wand, bis er sich wieder relativ sicher auf den Beinen fühlte, und warf dann einen Blick aus dem Fenster.

Unter ihm lag ein Hof, der ihm vage bekannt vorkam, aber es dauerte ein wenig, bis er sich erinnerte, dass das der Hof von Orgelûses Burg war. Dort unten war er mit Gâwân losgeritten war, vor… wie lange war das eigentlich schon her? Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Aber er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie sich die Nebeltropfen in Gâwâns schwarzem haar verfangen hatten, als sie losgeritten waren. Es hatte ausgesehen, als käme er aus einer anderen Welt, einem Feenreich. Als später die Sonne aufgegangen war, hatten die feinen Tröpfchen mit Gâwâns Augen um die Wette geleuchtet. Silber auf Schwarz, dazu Grün…

Wieso war ihm das eigentlich aufgefallen? Und vor allem: wieso hatte ihm sich dieses Bild in all seiner Schönheit so tief eingeprägt?

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete, fuhr Parzivâl herum. Es war Gâwân, der zuerst überrascht wirkte, ihn auf den Beinen zu sehen, ihn aber gleich darauf freudig anstrahlte.

„Parzivâl!“ Er durchquerte den Raum mit wenigen schnellen Schritten und zog seinen Freund in eine feste Umarmung, bis ihm dessen Rippenverletzung wieder einfiel und er ihn abrupt losließ. „Dir geht es also besser?“

„Ja, doch… ein wenig.“ Parzivâl fühlte sein Herz schon wieder so rasend schnell schlagen. Und diesmal konnte er es ja nicht aufs Fieber schieben. Lag es etwa an Gâwâns Umarmung, an der Wärme seiner Hände auf Parzivâls Schultern, seiner bloßen Anwesenheit im Raum? Er merkte, wie ihm langsam wärmer wurde, aber das war kein Fieber. Diesmal nicht.

„Dann lass mich kurz deine Wunde anschauen?“ Fragend, fast unsicher klang Gâwân auf einmal, als er Parzivâl in Richtung Bett schob und seine Hände auf seinen Oberkörper legte. Obwohl seine Haut unter der Berührung kribbelte und sich anfühlte, als würden Gâwâns Finger ihn verbrennen, nickte Parzivâl. Kühle Luft streichelte seine Brust, als der Verband sich löste, und jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme und den Nacken. Parzivâl erschauerte.

Vorsichtig betastete Gâwân die Ränder der Wunde. Sie waren rau und berührungsempfindlich, Parzivâl zuckte zusammen, als die kühlen Finger seine Haut streiften. Aber die Wunde war nicht gerötet oder geschwollen, und auch nicht viel wärmer als sie sein sollte. Es war gut zu wissen, dass sie sich nicht entzündet hatte und sich ein Fieberschub wie der von letzter Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht wiederholen würde.

„Das sieht gut aus“, meinte er zu seinem Freund, und sah mit einem Lächeln zu ihm auf. „Ich hole schnell einen frischen Verband, damit sie sauber bleibt. Aber es heilt schon.“

Als er aufstand, lächelte er Parzivâl noch einmal zuversichtlich an, und fühlte sein Gesicht dabei warm werden. Es trug nicht gerade zu seiner Beruhigung bei, dass der dabei einen etwas unbehaglichen Eindruck machte. Gâwân war froh, dass er den Raum verlassen konnte.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, atmete er tief aus. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von Parzivâls Reaktion halten sollte, und er war noch viel weniger sicher, wie bewusst sich Parzivâl seiner Körpersprache war.

Warum war er so niedlich rot geworden, als Gâwân ihm das Hemd ausgezogen hatte? Sie kämpften seit Jahren Seite an Seite, Gâwân hatte Parzivâl also nicht zum ersten Mal ohne Hemd gesehen. Aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Parzivâl dabei je so verlegen gewirkt hatte.

Warum war er zusammengezuckt, als er seine nackte Haut berührt hatte, aber nicht, als er ihn vorhin umarmt hatte? Es war ihm wohl unangenehm gewesen, von ihm berührt zu werden. Aber hatte er Schmerzen gehabt, oder lag es an etwas anderem?

Gâwân war unsicher, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Was auch immer Orgelûse ihm erzählen mochte, sie kannte Parzivâl nicht annähernd so lange wie er, und sie war nicht jahrelang seiner Verachtung ausgesetzt gewesen. Am besten würde er Parzivâls Wunde reinigen, seinen Verband wechseln, und ihn bei der Gelegenheit gleich fragen, ob es ihm lieber wäre, wenn sich in Zukunft Orgelûse um ihn kümmerte. Ob Parzivâl ihn jetzt noch weniger mochte, weil er seinetwegen verletzt worden war?

Er war so durcheinander, dass er eine halbe Ewigkeit nach Verbandsstoff, Tüchern und der Wundsalbe suchte, und als er schließlich noch eine Schüssel Wasser aus der Küche holte, hätte er am Ende fast noch vergessen, für wen er den Verband in seinen Händen eigentlich brauchte, wenn es nicht Parzivâl selbst gewesen wäre, der ihm derartig den Kopf verdrehte.

Nachdem Gâwân gegangen war, blieb Parzivâl müde auf dem Bett sitzen. Die Erschöpfung steckte ihm in den Knochen, er musste in der letzten Nacht wirklich hohes Fieber gehabt haben. Vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb er noch immer nicht wirklich klar denken konnte. Oder wie sonst sollte er sich erklären, dass Gâwâns Gesicht noch immer vor seinem inneren Auge schwebte, und dass er die zwei kleinen Kratzer auf seiner rechten Wange, die wohl auch vom Kampf in Clinschors Schloss stammten, irgendwie niedlich fand? Das konnte doch nicht normal sein. Nur Verliebte dachten so –

Als ihm das Gewicht dieses Gedankens klar wurde, musste Parzivâl erst mal schwer schlucken. Sollte er sich wirklich ausgerechnet in Gâwân verliebt haben, diesen eingebildeten, arroganten Musterritter? Seine Brust und sein Gesicht fühlten sich plötzlich viel zu warm an. Das hatte er jetzt also davon, dass er sich auf so etwas wie eine Freundschaft mit ihm eingelassen hatte. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und seufzte leise. Sie waren so ungewohnt, diese Gefühle, und sie machten ihm ein wenig Angst.

Es war lange her, dass er das letzte Mal wirklich verliebt gewesen war, sicher zehn Jahre. Damals war es Condwiramurs gewesen, eine Frau, Herrin über Pelrapeire. Sie waren beide so jung und unerfahren gewesen, er hatte damals nicht einmal sicher gewusst, wie man jemanden küssen musste. Als sie ihn nach wenigen Tagen gefragt hatte, ob er sie nicht heiraten wollte, hatte er die Nerven verloren und war davongeritten, zurück zum Artushof. Er hatte sie nie wieder gesehen.

Ein, zwei Monate lang hatte er Liebeskummer gehabt und seiner verflossenen Dame nachgetrauert. Er hatte sich gefragt, was wohl gewesen wäre, wenn er sie nicht doch geheiratet hätte, aber er hatte sich auch nicht überwinden können, zu ihr zurück zu reiten und sich zu entschuldigen.

Dann war ihm irgendwann Gâwân ins Auge gefallen. Davor hatte er den gut aussehenden, schwarzhaarigen Ritter nie so richtig wahrgenommen, aber jetzt sah er plötzlich überdeutlich, wie leicht Gâwân sich im Umgang mit Frauen tat, wie locker er sich mit ihnen unterhalten konnte und dass er sie zum Lachen brachte. Das heiße Gefühl in seiner Brust hatte angefangen, sich zu regen, jedes Mal, wenn er Gâwân gesehen hatte, war mit jedem Tag stärker geworden und wenn der andere in Begleitung von Damen gewesen war, war es fast schmerzhaft gewesen. Da hatte er doch wirklich immer geglaubt, dass er ihn um die Damen beneidete.

Parzivâl hatte also tatsächlich mehrere Jahre gebraucht, um zu erkennen, woher diese aufwallenden Emotionen wirklich kamen. Und es war tatsächlich Gâwân, den er immer begehrt hatte. Nicht die Damen. Auf einmal ergab alles Sinn, seine Reaktionen auf Gâwâns Berührungen und Blicke, die vielen Träume von Gâwân, die er gehabt hatte, die Hitze in seiner Brust, die er immer gefühlt hatte, wenn er ihn auch nur gesehen hatte. Sogar die seltsamen Blicke, die ihnen die anderen Ritter und sogar König Artus immer wieder zugeworfen hatten, passten in dieses Bild. Offenbar waren sogar seine Kameraden vor ihm darauf gekommen, dass er für Gâwân etwas mehr empfand, als er zugeben wollte, und dass es nicht unbedingt Hass war. Sonst hätten sie ja kaum ständig gelacht oder ihm zugezwinkert, wenn er sich über Gâwâns Auftreten, sein Verhalten oder seine bloße Existenz beschwert hatte.

Parzivâl fühlte sich unwahrscheinlich schwach, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und ihm wurde noch viel heißer als ihm ohnehin schon gewesen war, als er daran dachte, wie abweisend und verachtend er Gâwân die ganze Zeit über behandelt hatte. Da wunderte es ihn ja wirklich, dass der überhaupt noch etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, sich um ihn sorgte und seine Wunde verband.

Bevor er sich aber in diesen trüben, schuldschweren Gedanken verlieren konnte, ging die Tür auf und Gâwân kam wieder ins Zimmer, die Hände voll mit medizinischem Zubehör. Er trug Verbandsstoff, saubere Tücher, eine Dose mit unklarem Inhalt und eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser. Das alles legte er jetzt neben Parzivâl auf dem Bett ab, setzte sich zu ihm und griff nach einem der Leinentücher.

„Ich wasche die Wunde noch, bevor ich sie wieder verbinde. Ist das in Ordnung?“ Gâwân sah ihn unsicher an. „Oder möchtest du lieber, dass Orgelûse sich in Zukunft darum kümmert?“

„Orgelûse?“ Parzivâl war im ersten Moment verwirrt, dann aber erinnerte er sich, dass das die Dame sein musste, die sie aus Clinschors Schloss befreit hatten. „Oh… das… eigentlich ist mir das egal. Wie du möchtest.“ Aber er konnte eine gewisse Unruhe nicht verbergen. Er hätte es tatsächlich doch ganz gerne, wenn Gâwân sich weiter um ihn kümmern würde, aber er traute sich nicht, ihm das zu sagen. Das hatte er jetzt also davon, dass er so lange nicht hatte einsehen wollen, was Gâwân für ihn bedeutete. Jetzt wollte der offenbar nicht mehr viel mit ihm zu tun haben, und er konnte es ihm nicht einmal wirklich übel nehmen.

Gâwân wurde ein wenig rot – oder bildete Parzivâl sich das nur ein – und meinte dann: „Ich schicke heute Abend Orgelûse zu dir. Ist vielleicht besser.“ Dann tauchte er ohne ein weiteres Wort das Tuch, das er schon in der Hand hielt, ins Wasser, und begann vorsichtig, Parzivâls Wunde zu waschen.

Parzivâl war zugegebenermaßen ein wenig enttäuscht, versuchte aber, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Hauptsächlich sorgte er sich aber darum, dass Gâwân seine Nervosität bemerken würde. Er war so sanft und vorsichtig, das Wasser war warm und duftete nach Kräutern, und es war schön, zu fühlen, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte. Parzivâl schloss die Augen, noch immer müde vom Fieber, und genoss die Berührungen, die fast schon zärtlich waren. Zumindest konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass Gâwân ihn so berühren würde, wenn er zärtlich sein wollte.

Wollen würde.

Parzivâl konnte ein leises, frustriertes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, und Gâwâns Hand zuckte zurück. „Habe ich dir weh getan?“

Verlegene Röte stieg Parzivâl in die Wangen, als er sich beeilte, zu antworten: „Nein, nein, es ist alles gut.“

Gâwân nickte erleichtert. „Sehr schön. Dann mache ich jetzt die Salbe auf die Wunde, und dann den frischen Verband. Dann kannst du dich wieder hinlegen.“

Ergeben ließ Parzivâl auch den Rest der Behandlung über sich ergehen. Gâwân war wirklich so vorsichtig mit ihm, so gefühlvoll, dass er das Bedürfnis hatte, ihm doch zu sagen, was er fühlte. Er könnte es ihm einfach sagen, und vielleicht… Ja, vielleicht würde dann alles gut werden. Aber er traute sich nicht so richtig.

Als Gâwân den Verband über seiner Brust verknotet, seine Sachen zusammengepackt hatte und sich anschickte, das Zimmer zu verlassen, fasste Parzivâl sich doch ein Herz. Er griff nach Gâwâns Hand, hielt sie vorsichtig fest, und als der sich überrascht wieder zu ihm umdrehte, schaffte er es, leise „Danke“ zu sagen. Gâwân nickte ihm nur kurz zu und sagte kein Wort, und Parzivâl ließ ihn im nächsten Moment schon los, als hätte er sich an seiner warmen, lebendigen Haut verbrannt. Er spürte, wie er noch röter anlief vor Verlegenheit, und wand sich ab. Kurz darauf hörte er, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und dann wieder ins Schloss fiel. Gâwân war gegangen.

Am Abend kam Orgelûse zu ihm, brachte ihm eine Schüssel Suppe und ein Stück Brot und setzte sich zu ihm, um sich ein wenig mit ihm zu unterhalten. Sie bedankte sich auch bei ihm nochmal für ihre Befreiung aus Clinschors Schloss und, nachdem er aufgegessen hatte, sah sich noch einmal seinen Verband an. Aber alles war in Ordnung, und sie wies Parzivâl an, sich wieder schlafen zu legen. Der folgte ihrem Ratschlag zwar mit einigem Widerwillen, da er gerne noch einmal mit Gâwân gesprochen hätte. Aber gleichzeitig fragte er sich auch, was er ihm eigentlich hätte sagen wollen, und wie er ein Gespräch angefangen hätte, ohne dass es irgendwie peinlich wurde, und über diesen erschöpfenden Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.


	12. loube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **loube** Substantiv, f
> 
> Erlaubnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid, dass es schon wieder später ist als geplant. Diesmal hab ich aber ne valide Entschuldigung: ich war krank xD  
> und es ist immerhin keine ganze Woche zu spät. Tatsächlich finde ich mich sogar überraschend pünktlich ;)

Wenige Tage später hatte Parzivâl sich wieder weitestgehend erholt. Seine Wunde heilte gut, er hatte weder Schmerzen beim Tragen seines Kettenhemdes, noch hatte der Blutverlust weitere Auswirkungen. Parzivâl war bald wieder kräftig genug, um in der Burg umherzulaufen, und nachdem er sich am selben Nachmittag zweimal in den verwinkelten Gängen verlaufen und Gâwân in einem Übungskampf entwaffnet und in den Staub geschickt hatte, war der der Meinung, dass es an der Zeit war, sich wieder auf den Weg nach Yrlant zu machen.

Am Abend vor ihrem Aufbruch waren sie beide ungewöhnlich still, und gleichzeitig so in Gedanken versunken, dass Orgelûse die Einzige war, der das auffiel. Sie sah auch die nervösen Blicke, die die beiden sich beim Essen von Zeit zu Zeit zuwarfen, wenn sie dachten, dass der andere es gerade nicht bemerkte, und das verlegene Erröten Gâwâns, als Parzivâl ihm noch einmal dafür dankte, dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Also, ganz so… drastisch würde ich es jetzt nicht ausdrücken.“ Gâwân verschränkte die Hände im Schoß und sah hinunter auf sein Essen. „Aber wir haben ja beide noch eine Rechnung mit diesem Drachen offen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.“

Als Gâwân das Ziel ihrer Reise erwähnte, biss Parzivâl sich auf die Lippen. Der Gedanke an Gâwân, der mit diesem Drachen kämpfte, der vielleicht dabei getötet wurde, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Und auch die Vorstellung, jetzt wieder tage-, vielleicht sogar wochenlang mit Gâwân alleine zu sein, hatte etwas Unbehagliches an sich. Sie hatten sich zwar die letzten Tage über gut verstanden, und Parzivâl begann sogar zu hoffen, dass Gâwân nicht allzu nachtragend sein würde, aber trotzdem stand diese Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen. Und dazu diese Ungewissheit…

„Ja, der Drache, stimmt.“ Parzivâl bemühte sich, möglichst unbekümmert zu wirken. „Wenn _ich_ mich recht erinnere, bin ich der einzige von uns beiden, der mit ihm eine Rechnung offen hat. Schließlich geht es um die Ehre meines Vaters, nicht wahr?“

Gâwân rümpfte die Nase. „Natürlich. Gahmuret.“ Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Parzivâl so leichtsinnig sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen konnte, und das für seinen vor über dreißig Jahren verstorbenen Vater. Aber er wusste auch nicht wirklich, was er dazu noch sagen sollte. Parzivâl würde sich ohnehin nicht davon abbringen lassen, und mit seinen Gefühlen brauchte er wohl eher nicht ankommen. Es sei denn, er wollte sich lächerlich machen.

Also lenkte er das Gespräch unauffällig auf ein anderes Thema, fragte Orgelûse nach ihren Plänen für den kommenden Winter und ob sie sie im nächsten Sommer nicht mal in Karidol besuchen wollte, wenn sie den Drachen überlebten. Er war auch ein Stückweit erleichtert, als Parzivâl relativ bald schlafen ging und ihn mit der jungen Dame alleine ließ. Orgelûse hatte ihn ja überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht, hatte seine Hoffnung wieder aufflammen lassen, da war es ja wohl nur gerecht, wenn sie ihm jetzt auch half, die Lage zu überblicken und ihm sagte, was sie von Parzivâls Benehmen hielt. Bevor sie morgen losritten, musste er dringend noch einmal die ganze Situation mit ihr besprechen.

Orgelûse konnte über Gâwâns Nervosität nur noch lächeln. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, wirklich“, meinte sie, sobald Parzivâl das Zimmer verlassen hatte. „Je aufgeregter du bist, desto abweisender verhältst du dich.“

Gâwân sah sie verzweifelt an. „Aber was soll ich denn sonst tun? Ich habe Angst, dass ich ihm zu nahe komme, und er mich dann gar nicht mehr leiden kann. Er wurde meinetwegen verwundet, und er konnte mich davor schon nicht leiden, und jetzt wird er erst recht nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen.“

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, und Orgelûse legte ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern. „Kopf hoch. Sieh es einmal so: was soll auf dieser Reise denn so Schreckliches passieren? Wenn er dich sowieso nicht mag, dann wird sich das ja wohl in den nächsten Wochen kaum ändern, egal was du tust. Aber wenn er doch etwas für dich empfindet, dann werdet ihr euch schon näher kommen.“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Gâwân seufzte und stand auf. Dieses Gespräch mit Orgelûse half ihm gerade auch nicht wirklich weiter. „Ich gehe dann mal schlafen. Aber ich werde zumindest versuchen, mir keinen Kopf mehr um ihn zu machen.“

„Das ist gut.“ Orgelûse folgte ihm aus dem Raum. Vor ihrem eigenen Zimmer blieb sie stehen und meinte noch: „Und sei nicht so pessimistisch. Wenn Parzivâl eine derartige Abneigung gegen dich hätte, hätte er in den letzten Tagen doch sicher kein einziges Wort mit dir gewechselt.“

Gâwân murmelte nur etwas unverständliches und ging weiter zu der Kammer, in der Parzivâl hoffentlich schon eingeschlafen war. Orgelûse lächelte. Sie war ja tatsächlich ganz zuversichtlich, was diese Beziehung anging. Mit Parzivâl hatte sie zwar nicht gesprochen, aber jedes Mal, wenn er Gâwân in den letzten Tagen angesehen hatte, hatte er gewirkt, als wäre er in einem Traum versunken. Und dass Gâwân diese Gefühle erwiderte, wusste sie ja aus erster Hand.

Als die zwei Ritter am nächsten Morgen aufgebrochen waren, stand Orgelûse noch lange auf der Mauer ihrer Burg und sah ihnen nach. Die Kettenhemden der beiden Männer glänzten im goldenen Licht des Herbstmorgens. Leichter Nebel hing noch zwischen den Bäumen am Waldrand, an dem sie entlangritten. Sie sahen aus, als tauchten sie in ein Feenreich ein. Kurz bevor die beiden schließlich im Wald verschwanden, sah sie noch, wie Parzivâl sich leicht zu Gâwân hinüberlehnte, offenbar etwas zu ihm sagte, und dann hörte sie, sehr leise zwar aber doch deutlich, dass beide anfingen zu lachen.

Gâwân war schweigsam gewesen, seit sie aufgestanden waren. Wie immer, wenn er mit Orgelûse über seine Gefühle für Parzivâl gesprochen hatte, oder viel mehr über Parzivâls mögliche Gefühle für ihn, hatte er sich hinterher gleichzeitig sehr viel zuversichtlicher und verunsicherter gefühlt. Je öfter Orgelûse ihm sagte, dass er es mit Parzivâl einfach mal versuchen sollte, desto dringender wollte er es auch versuchen, und desto größer wurde auch seine Angst vor einer Ablehnung. Jetzt saß er hier auf seinem Pferd und Parzivâl ritt direkt neben ihm, was seiner mentalen Verfassung nicht gerade gut tat.

Parzivâl spürte, dass Gâwân bedrückter als sonst schien. Als sie aus dem weichen Licht des frühen Morgens in die kühle Halbdämmerung zwischen den Bäumen eintauchten, drehte er sich auf einmal zu ihm und meinte: „Ich glaube, wir müssen nochmal zurückreiten. Ich habe Orgelûse gar nicht gegrüßt, so wie meine Mutter mir das immer gesagt hat.“

Verwirrt sah Gâwân ihn an. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?“ Aber Parzivâl grinste nur. Gâwân schüttelte den Kopf und musste dann auch lachen. „Ich weiß noch, als du damals in deinen Narrenkleidern an den Hof in Karidol geritten bist.“

„Die meine Mutter mir angezogen hatte“, warf Parzivâl ein.

Gâwân ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Und König Artus gesagt hast, dass deine Mutter dir aufgetragen hat, alle Leute und besonders den König zu grüßen. Und ich dachte mir: ‚Das kann der nicht ernst meinen.‘ Und als ich dich dann ein paar Wochen später auf dem Plimizœl wiedergesehen habe, hätte ich dich fast nicht wieder erkannt. Du warst auf einmal so…“ Er unterbrach sich. Was sollte Parzivâl denn von ihm denken, wenn er jetzt mit diesen sentimentalen Erinnerungen ankam, die niemanden wirklich interessierten?

Aber der sah ihn mit einem schüchternen Lächeln an, und eine samtige Röte zierte seine Wangen, als er ihm antwortete: „So wie?“

Gâwân wurde auf einmal sehr warm, er suchte nach Worten, aber ihm fiel so schnell nichts Unverfängliches ein, also sagte er schließlich, was er von Anfang an auf der Zunge gehabt hatte. „Du warst auf einmal erwachsen. Als du losgeritten bist warst du ein Junge in Rüstung, von dem ich dachte, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen werde, und als du zwei, drei Monate später wiedergekommen bist, warst du ein Ritter. Du hast Segramors und Keie einfach vom Pferd gestochen.“ Parzivâl wirkte peinlich berührt, und Gâwân hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Warum fing er auch mit solchen seltsamen Geschichten an!

Aber dann lachte sein Freund auf einmal.

„Stimmt. Und ich kann mich bis heute nicht daran erinnern.“ Parzivâl schüttelte den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich nur, dass er da von Condwîrâmûrs geflohen war, und dass ihn Gâwâns Erscheinung dort im Wald und im Schnee aus einer Trance gerissen hatte. Er war dort gewesen, auf seinem Pferd, in voller Rüstung, und im Gegensatz zu den anderen Rittern hatte er erst einmal versucht, mit ihm zu reden. Und er hatte verdammt gut ausgesehen, in dem glänzenden Kettenhemd und mit seinen langen schwarzen Haaren, von der Kälte geröteten Wangen und leuchtenden Augen. Eigentlich nicht viel anders als jetzt…

Die beiden lächelten sich kurz zu. Während der nächsten Stunden ritten sie schweigend weiter, aber die Stille zwischen ihnen war nicht länger unangenehm, sondern warm und freundschaftlich. Tatsächlich hatte Gâwân das Gefühl, es hatte allein diesen schlechten Witz von Parzivâl und ein paar geteilte, vielleicht ein wenig sentimentale und auf jeden Fall etwas peinliche Erinnerungen gebraucht, um ihre Freundschaft wieder weitgehend auf dem Stand zu bringen, den sie vor Clinschors Schloss erreicht hatten. Zumindest fühlte sich Parzivâls Gegenwart nicht mehr so verunsichernd und kribbelig an. Er konnte sie sogar wieder genießen.

Tage und Wochen vergingen, die beiden näherten sich Yrlant, die Landschaft wurde immer felsiger und hügeliger, aber auch das Wetter wurde immer schlechter, je näher der Winter kam. Hatten sie zuerst goldene Oktobertage gehabt, so ritten sie jetzt immer öfter unter grauem Himmel und durch strömenden Regen. Je weiter sie nach Norden kamen, desto einsamer wurde die Landschaft. Immer häufiger fanden sie keine Herberge für die Nacht und mussten draußen schlafen. An manchen Abenden schafften sie es nicht einmal, Feuer zu machen, da alles Holz, das sie fanden, ebenso regendurchnässt war wie sie selbst, und sich auch sonst nichts an trockenem Anzündmaterial auftreiben ließ.

In diesen Nächten lagen sie nass und frierend eng beieinander. Gâwân fragte sich häufig, wie Parzivâl es wohl auffassen würde, wenn er die Arme um ihn legen würde, damit sie es noch wärmer hätten. Und Parzivâl fragte sich mindestens genauso oft, ob Gâwân es ihm wohl übel nähme, wenn er noch ein Stück näher an ihn heranrutschen würde, um sich von ihm umarmen zu lassen. Aber sie sprachen nicht darüber, und sie berührten sich auch nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig.

Generell sprachen sie sehr wenig, mit der Temperatur sank auch ihre Stimmung und sie gerieten sich immer öfter wegen Kleinigkeiten in die Haare. Zwar versöhnten sie sich hinterher jedes Mal wieder, doch ihre ständigen Auseinandersetzungen führten eben auch dazu, dass sie immer schweigsamer wurden und schließlich mehrere Tage lang fast gar nicht mehr miteinander redeten.

Dann aber kam der Nachmittag, an dem ein gewaltiger Sturm aufzog. Es war einer der Stürme, die man lange im Voraus schon erkennen konnte, und die dafür umso heftiger und länger wüteten. Parzivâl und Gâwân schafften es, sich in eine Höhle zu retten, bevor das Unwetter richtig losbrach. Auch, wenn diese Höhle klein war, der Stein marode, bröckelig und alles andere als vertrauenerweckend, hatten sie keine andere Möglichkeit, wenn sie nicht mitten auf der Straße von diesem Sturm erwischt werden wollten. Wenigstens hatte die Höhle den Vorteil, dass sie, so einsturzgefährdet sie auch wirkte, den Regen abhielt, und ihre Kleidung, das Gepäck und ihre Pferde zumindest fürs erste nicht mehr vom Wasser durchtränkt wurden.

Draußen wurde es unter den schwarzen Wolken rasch dunkel. Noch konnten sie ihren Atem beobachten, der in weißen Wolken vor ihnen in die Luft stieg, aber es dauerte nicht lange und sie saßen im Finstern, wenn die Umgebung nicht hin und wieder von einem Blitz erhellt worden wäre.

„Wäre ich nur zuhause geblieben“, murmelte Parzivâl schließlich. Er atmete zittrig ein, rieb sich die von der Kälte roten Hände und wirkte so erschöpft, dass Gâwân ihn am liebsten schützend in den Arm genommen hätte.

Aber er traute sich nicht, also zog er nur die Nase hoch und meinte: „Wären wir beide mal lieber zuhause geblieben. Verdammtes Scheißwetter.“

Ein Blitz flammte auf, und Gâwân konnte erkennen, dass Parzivâl ihn skeptisch anblickte, während er antwortete: „Ach, auf einmal? Du warst doch so begierig darauf, diesem Drachen in den Schlund zu springen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.“

„Und du, warst du etwa besser? Du hättest mich doch am liebsten an meinem Stuhl festgebunden, sobald der Name Gahmuret gefallen war“, entgegnete Gâwân, mit mehr Zorn in der Stimme als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Vielleicht hätte ich das auch tun sollen.“ An der Schärfe von Parzivâls Worten erkannte Gâwân, dass sie an diesem Abend wohl nicht nebeneinander schlafen würden. Sollte ihm recht sein. Warum sollte er sich auch neben einen legen wollen, der ihn am liebsten an einen Stuhl gebunden hätte, um ihn von dieser Âventiure fern zu halten. „Du hast ja wohl lange nicht dasselbe Anrecht auf diese Âventiure wie ich!“

„Wie bitte?“ Gâwân wurde langsam ungehalten. Wieso steigerte Parzivâl sich jetzt wieder in diese Ehrensache hinein? Das hatten sie doch schon längst zwischen sich geklärt, oder zumindest war er immer davon ausgegangen. Und dann kam noch dazu, dass es ihm ja nie um so etwas Triviales wie Ansehen gegangen war. Er hatte Parzivâl schützen wollen, das war alles! „Ich habe ja wohl dasselbe Anrecht wie du, immerhin hat König Artûs uns beide losgeschickt, oder?“

„Es war und ist Gahmurets _êre_ , und damit auch meine, die hier auf dem Spiel steht! Ich hätte dir niemals erlaubt, nach Yrlant zu reiten!“

„Also, entschuldige mal, aber ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, und ein verdienter Ritter König Artus‘. Wenn ich eins _nicht_ brauche, dann deine Erlaubnis, um auf Âventiure zu reiten!“ Gâwân schrie jetzt fast.

„Erlaubnis, Erlaubnis! Verdammt, dir geht es doch nur um dich selbst, und um Ruhm und Ansehen! Und du kannst es noch nicht mal zugeben!“ Wieder ein Blitz. Parzivâl starrte ihn wütend an.

Gâwân antwortete impulsiv, ehe er auch nur eine Sekunde über seine Worte nachdenken konnte. „Nein, mir geht es nicht um mich selbst, oder um Ruhm und Ansehen!“ Er fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare. „Verdammt, Parzivâl! Ich mache mir einfach nur wirklich Sorgen um dich!“

Im Licht des nächsten Blitzes sah er noch, dass Parzivâl still geworden war und ihn fassungslos anstarrte. Bei diesem Anblick löste sich ein seltsamer Druck in Gâwâns Brust, der wohl schon lange dort gewesen sein musste. Mindestens, seit dieser Bote in Karidol aufgetaucht war und ihnen Nachricht von dieser Âventiure gebracht hatte. Es war Angst um Parzivâl, aber noch viel mehr Angst davor, dass Parzivâl herausfand, dass er Angst um ihn hatte.


	13. minne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **minne** Substantiv, f
> 
> 1\. (liebende/s) Andenken/Erinnerung
> 
> 2\. gütliches Übereinkommen, gütliche Beilegung [eines Streites]
> 
> 3\. religiöse Liebe, gottgefällige Zuneigung
> 
> 4\. Freundschaft, freundschaftliche Liebe, Zuneigung, Wohlwollen
> 
> 5\. erotische Liebe

„Du… du machst dir Sorgen?“ Parzivâl klang so ungläubig, dass es Gâwân fast weh tat. War es so unvorstellbar, dass er sich um jemanden sorgte? Oder war es nur so unvorstellbar, dass er sich um Parzivâl sorgte? Wahrscheinlich eher letzteres.

„Ja, und wie.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Aber wenn du meinst, dass es mir nur um mich selbst geht, und dass du ohne mich besser dran wärst, dann ist das auch kein Problem. Sag es einfach. Dann begleite ich dich nach Yrlant, und warte dann, bis du deinen Drachen getötet hast. Dir ist das ja anscheinend so furchtbar wichtig.“

Gâwân verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was seinen Worten nicht wirklich Nachdruck verlieh, da Parzivâl ihn ohnehin nicht sehen konnte, aber es war ein wenig wärmer. Er würde heute Nacht noch genug frieren müssen. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte… es war wohl wirklich ein wenig ungewöhnlich, sich so viele Gedanken um jemanden zu machen, der einen jahrelang verabscheut hatte. Aber er hatte nicht anders gekonnt. Seine Gefühle für Parzivâl waren eben da, dagegen konnte er nichts tun. Er hatte sich ja Mühe gegeben, sie zu ignorieren, so gut er konnte. Aber die Sorgen waren eben geblieben.

Dann war Parzivâl auf einmal neben ihm – direkt neben ihm, so dicht, dass er die Hitze seines Körpers spüren konnte. Seine Nähe riss Gâwân wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Es waren nur ihre Schultern, die sich berührten, aber für ihn war es genug. Es war mehr, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Es war Wärme und die beruhigende Gegenwart eines anderen Körpers. Er musste sich zurückhalten, um den anderen nicht noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Damit machte er vielleicht am Ende noch alles kaputt.

„Weißt du, warum ich dich um jeden Preis zurückhalten wollte?“, fragte Parzivâl leise.

Noch immer ein wenig beleidigt entgegnete Gâwân:. „Und ob ich das weiß. Wegen Gahmuret, und seiner verdammten Ehre. Und wegen deiner eigenen Ehre wahrscheinlich auch.“ Aber er meinte es nicht mehr ernst, und Parzivâl hörte das auch an seinem Ton.

Er gab ihm einen leichten Knuff in die Seite, bevor er sich wieder vertrauensvoll an Gâwân lehnte. „Das habe ich ja zuerst auch gedacht. Aber spätestens, seit du mich zusammenmit Orgelûse aus Clinschors Schloss getragen und mich dann auch noch vor dem Verbluten gerettet hast, habe ich gemerkt, dass da mehr dahintersteckt. Und dass es mir wohl mehr um dich geht, als um irgendjemandens Ansehen.“ Er rückte noch ein Stück näher zu Gâwân, jetzt berührten sich nicht nur ihre Schultern, sondern auch ihre Oberschenkel. „Ich mache mir genauso große Sorgen um dich, wie du dir um mich machst. Du bist mir viel zu wichtig, als dass ich dich verlieren könnte.“

Gâwân musste schlucken. Er konnte es nicht recht glauben, dass er diese Worte gerade tatsächlich aus Parzivâls Mund hörte. Aber sie ließen seine Brust angenehm warm kribbeln. Parzivâl wollte nicht, dass er starb. Er wollte nicht alleine an den Artushof zurückkehren und die Nachricht von Gâwâns Tod verkünden müssen. Genauso wenig, wie er Parzivâl sterben sehen wollte. Auch er würde um jeden Preis versuchen, dieses Szenario zu verhindern.

„Hast du deshalb Clinschors Speer für mich…?“ Er starrte nach vorne in die Dunkelheit.

Parzivâl zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe den Angreifer gesehen, und alles, woran ich denken konnte, war, dass er dich wahrscheinlich verletzen würde. Weil du ihn zu spät gesehen hast. Ich wollte nicht, dass dir jemand Schmerzen zufügt.“ Er seufzte leise. „Und was wäre denn aus Gwî geworden, wenn du gestorben wärst?“

„Da hast du zwar Recht… aber trotzdem! Dafür hast du mir den Schreck meines Lebens verpasst.“ Gâwân drehte sich halb zu ihm und sah ihn anklagend an. Parzivâl konnte das natürlich nicht sehen, aber so etwas machte man ja auch im Dunkeln automatisch. „Das ganze Blut… ich dachte, du stirbst!“

„So weit ist es ja zum Glück nicht gekommen. Und stell dir vor, du wärst statt mir verwundet worden. Ich habe doch viel weniger Ahnung von Medizin als du.“

Gâwân seufzte. „Ja, da magst du Recht haben.“ Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein noch immer feuchtes Haar. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. „Dafür erfrieren wir jetzt hier. Auch nicht viel besser.“

„Immerhin erfrieren wir zusammen.“ Er war sich sicher, dass Parzivâl bei diesen Worten wieder sein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte. Er klang ganz danach. „Und wir sind zu zweit. Es gäbe ja Mittel und Wege, um uns vor dem Erfrieren zu bewahren.“

„Ja, die gibt es.“ Gâwân musste lachen. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Parzivâl auch jetzt vorlaut und ein wenig draufgängerisch war. So war er ihm schon immer vorgekommen, im Kampf, beim Training, im Umgang mit den anderen Rittern. Nur ihm gegenüber war er sehr reserviert gewesen – bis Artûs sie gezwungen hatte, zusammen nach Yrlant zu reiten. „Parzivâl, ich bin froh, dass du da bist.“

Wie von selbst fanden schließlich ihre Hände zueinander, und es war sicher nicht nur der Kontakt ihrer Haut, der Schuld daran war, dass es Gâwân bald sehr viel wärmer wurde. Parzivâl legte ihm sogar einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn näher zu sich. Gâwân seufzte zufrieden auf, lehnte seinen Kopf an Parzivâls Brust und schloss die Augen.

„Ich bin auch froh, dass ich da bin“, murmelte Parzivâl schließlich. „Irgendwer muss ja schließlich dafür sorgen, dass du wieder heil nach Hause kommst.“

„Hmm, stimmt. Ist nur ungünstig, dass zwischen hier und Karidol noch der Drache auf uns wartet“, meinte Gâwân sarkastisch. Eigentlich hatte er das Thema nicht wieder aufbringen wollen, nachdem sie jetzt so einträchtig beieinander saßen, und es vielleicht noch ein sehr netter Abend werden würde, von der Kälte einmal abgesehen.

„Das auch.“ Parzivâl ließ seine freie Hand jetzt langsam durch Gâwâns Haar gleiten. „Aber wir werden es schon mit ihm aufnehmen können. Wir sind ja zu zweit. Und woran du immer denken musst: Gwî wartet in Karidol auf dich. Wenn ich dir schon nicht wichtig genug bin, kannst du deinen Sohn doch zumindest nicht verlassen, oder?“

„Gwî, ja.“ Gâwân schmiegte sich enger an den anderen. „Da hast du Recht. Aber du bist auch in der Verantwortung, ja? Wir hatten uns doch schon darauf geeinigt, dass wir versuchen, zu verhindern, dass Lanzelot seine Erziehung übernimmt, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Damit er ein guter Ritter wird.“

„Stimmt. Ganz wie sein Vater.“ Parzivâl lächelte. „Aber zu Lanzelot sollte er nur nicht, damit er nicht die falschen Sachen von ihm lernt, oder? Das hier zum Beispiel.“ Damit hob er Gâwâns Kopf an, tastete nach seinem Gesicht und küsste ihn schließlich vorsichtig auf die Lippen.

Im ersten Moment war Gâwân wie erstarrt. In seinen Ohren rauschte es, sein Herz schlug so schnell und so laut, dass Parzivâl es sicher hören musste. Aber der Kuss war so schnell wieder vorbei, wie er begonnen hatte. Und seine Lippen fühlten sich so kalt an, nachdem Parzivâl sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte.

„Ja, genau das… sollte er nicht lernen. Also warum genau sollte ich ihn dann zu dir schicken?“, entgegnete er auf Parzivâls Bemerkung.

Der lachte. „Kann es sein, dass du ein bisschen enttäuscht klingst?“

Verdammt, wieso kannte Parzivâl ihn so gut? „Vielleicht? Ein bisschen?“

„Ach nur ein bisschen?“ Er stupste Gâwân auf die Nase.

„Na gut, ein bisschen mehr.“ Gâwân wollte den Stupser zurückgeben, aber er erwischte nur Parzivâls Lippen, und die waren so warm und weich und begehrenswert, dass er sich wieder nach vorne beugte und Parzivâl wieder küsste.

Parzivâl erwiderte seine Zuneigung, dieser Kuss war hitziger als ihr erster. Gâwân wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen, also legte er sie um Parzivâls Schultern, ließ seine Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten, bis sie schließlich zwischen seinen Schulterblättern liegen blieben, wo er Parzivâls Herzschlag spüren konnte. Und der war mindestens so schnell und nervös wie sein eigener. Er ließ sich gerne treiben, in Parzivâls Umarmung, aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er auch ein wenig Angst vor der Ungewissheit. Denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wo ihn das alles noch hinführen würde. Gerade war es einfach nur sehr gut.

Gâwân atmete überrascht ein, als er auf einmal merkte, dass Parzivâl vorsichtig den Mund geöffnet hatte und mit seiner Zunge fragend seine Lippen berührte. Aber er ließ es gerne geschehen, dass der andere ihn liebkoste, und nachdem er sich nach seiner anfänglichen Überwältigung wieder gefangen hatte, ließ er auch seine eigene Zunge in Parzivâls Mund gleiten, zuerst noch tastend und vorsichtig.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis aus dem innigen Kuss noch mehr wurde. Parzivâls Hände griffen beherzt unter Gâwâns Hemd, rieben über seine kalte, nasse Haut, immer höher, bis er schließlich seine Brust erreicht hatte. Gâwân wurde langsam wirklich wärmer, er musste sich eingestehen, dass Parzivâl Recht gehabt hatte. Es gab wirklich erfreuliche Wege, um sich vor dem Erfrieren zu bewahren. Er keuchte auf, als er Parzivâls Finger an seinen Brustwarzen spürte, die ihm auf einmal so viel empfindlicher vorkamen. Er wollte mehr von diesen Berührungen, verlangend drängte er sich Parzivâl entgegen. Ihm brannte sich die Hitze ihres Kusses die Kehle hinunter in seine Brust, und noch tiefer, bis in seinen Unterleib. Bald fühlte sich seine Hose unangenehm eng an, und aus Parzivâls leisem Stöhnen, das er ihm entlockte als er ihm die Hände auf den unteren Rücken legte, schloss er, dass es dem nicht viel anders gehen musste.

Das Verlangen, Parzivâls nackte Haut an seiner eigenen zu spüren, wurde bald so übermächtig, dass Gâwân schließlich den Kuss unterbrach und sich sein Hemd umstandslos über den Kopf zog. Die kalte Luft ließ ihn kurz schaudern, aber bald waren Parzivâls Lippen wieder da, und mit ihnen die brennende Hitze, was ihn angenehm von innen erwärmte. Bald zog auch Parzivâl sein Hemd aus, und die Wärme seines nackten Körpers, der sich an Gâwâns rieb war das angenehmste, das er seit langer Zeit gespürt hatte. Zumindest, seit sie in dieses grauenhafte Regenwetter gekommen waren. Endlich wurde ihm einmal wieder richtig warm.

Schließlich ließ Parzivâl sich nach hinten sinken, auf den Boden oder vielmehr ihre nassen Kleider, die dort verstreut zum Trocknen ausgebreitet lagen. Nicht, dass sie damit rechneten, dass die Mäntel und Hemden tatsächlich trocknen würden, aber es war besser, als die ganze Nacht die nassen Sachen zu tragen. Er zog Gâwân mit sich, und sie kamen schließlich ein wenig unbeholfen aufeinander zu liegen. Ihren Kuss hatten sie unterbrechen müssen, aber das machte Gâwân herzlich wenig, denn jetzt kniete er endlich zwischen Parzivâls Beinen, und er fühlte durch die Hose seines Freundes deutlich dessen Erektion, die gegen seinen Bauch rieb.

„Das soll also mehr werden?“, fragte Gâwân nochmal vorsichtig nach.

„Mehr als küssen?“ Parzivâl strich mit seinen Fingern verführerisch über Gâwâns Oberkörper. „Sehr gerne, solange du bereit dafür bist?“

„Also von mir aus…“ Er gab Parzivâl einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mir mehr wünschen würde.“ Gâwân stütze sich auf seine Arme, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn wieder, diesmal tiefer und leidenschaftlicher. Parzivâl zog ihn wieder an sich, während er mit der anderen Hand langsam nach Gâwâns Hosenbund tastete.

Dann löste er sich kurz von Gâwâns Lippen und fragte atemlos: „Darf ich?“

Gâwân nickte nur, Parzivâl spürte es an seinem langen Haar, das seine Wange streifte, und er fasste ihm in die Hose und umschloss seinen steifen Penis mit kühlen Fingern. Gâwân zuckte zusammen, wegen der Kälte und wegen des lustvollen Kitzels, der durch seinen Körper jagte. Seine Hüfte zuckte, Parzivâl verstärkte seinen Griff und bewegte seine Hand langsam auf und ab, soweit die Enge der Hose es ihm eben erlaubte.

Leise flüsterte Gâwân schließlich, während er Parzivâl immer wieder kleine Küsse auf die Wangen, das Kinn und die Lippen gab: „Sollen wir... die Hosen auch noch ausziehen?“

„Ja.“ Parzivâl nickte kurz, bevor er sich halb aufrichtete.

Auch Gâwân setzte sich wieder hin, und er begann fast sofort, zu zittern. Es war so viel kälter ohne den Körperkontakt. Mit klammen Fingern machte er sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen. Doch er kam nicht dazu, sich auszuziehen.

Ihre hastigen Entkleidungsversuche wurden plötzlich unterbrochen. Und zwar von herabfallenden Steinen, die sich aus der ohnehin schon bröckeligen Höhlendecke lösten. Es waren beängstigend viele Steine, und als sie erschrocken inne hielten, hörten sie nicht nur hier drinnen, sondern auch von draußen das unverkennbare Geräusch eines Erdrutsches.


	14. nôt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **nôt** Substantiv, f/m
> 
> 1\. Drangsal, Mühe, Not (des Kampfes)
> 
> 2\. Notwendigkeit

„Scheiße!“ Gâwân sprang auf die Füße, griff nach Parzivâl, erwischte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich „Los, raus hier!“

Parzivâl besaß die Geistesgegenwart, sich loszureißen und zumindest noch nach ihren Hemden und Mänteln zu greifen. Er wurde dabei von einem Stein am Kopf getroffen, schwankte kurz, fluchte leise und rannte dann hinter Gâwân her nach draußen. Als sie schließlich eine sichere Entfernung zwischen sich und den Berg gebracht hatten, standen sie keuchend und frierend in der Dunkelheit.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Gâwân leise.

Parzivâl hielt ihm seine Kleider hin. „Uns anziehen? Außer du willst hier draußen doch noch erfrieren.“

Gâwân griff nach seinem Hemd. „Danke. Und… tut mir leid, dass das mit dem Warmwerden jetzt doch nicht ganz so klappt, wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben.“ Er seufzte.

„Kannst du ja nichts für“, meinte Parzivâl nüchtern. Dann ging er zu den Pferden hinüber, die noch immer in einiger Entfernung von der eingestürzten Höhle angebunden waren, und gab sich Mühe, die aufgeregten Tiere ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Tut mir trotzdem leid.“ Gâwân hatte sich jetzt auch seinen nassen Mantel um die Schultern gewickelt und ging die paar Schritte bis zu Parzivâl und den Pferden. Er tätschelte Gringuljetes Hals, lehnte sich an den warmen Körper des Tiers und seufzte leise. Womit hatten sie dieses furchtbare Wetter verdient? Es war bei Sonnenschein schon anstrengend genug, den ganzen Tag durch die Gegend zu reiten, aber bei diesem andauernden Regen wurde es schnell zur Qual. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand nach Parzivâl aus, fand seine Schulter und zog den jüngeren Ritter an sich. „Ich fände es aber schön, wenn zwischen uns trotzdem… wenn sich etwas verändert hätte.“

Parzivâl schmiegte sich an ihn. „Du meinst, dass wir jetzt mehr als nur Freunde sind?“ Und als er Gâwâns zaghaftes Nicken spürte, hob er den Kopf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die bärtige Wange. „Aber natürlich. Nur zu gerne.“

Sie standen da, eng aneinander geschmiegt, die nassen Mäntel um ihre durchgefrorenen Körper geschlungen, bis Gâwân schließlich den Kopf hob und leise meinte: „Dann stellt sich uns immer noch die Frage, was wir jetzt tun sollen.“

Noch immer wütete der Sturm, aber sie hatten keine andere Möglichkeit, als es mit dem Wetter aufzunehmen. Der halbe Berg schien in Bewegung zu sein, dem lauten Poltern und Krachen der herabfallenden Steine nach zu schließen. Es musste der starke Regen gewesen sein, der den Boden aufgeweicht hatte. Bei einem solchen Unwetter und nach den andauernden Regenfällen der letzten Tage war das nicht einmal so ungewöhnlich.

Jetzt standen Parzivâl und Gâwân vor dem Problem, dass der Erdrutsch die Höhle verschüttet hatte und sie irgendwie versuchen sollten, die zum größten Teil noch vor ihnen liegende Nacht möglichst heil zu überstehen. Also beratschlagten sie, ob es wohl ungefährlicher wäre, bei diesem Sturm ungeschützt an Ort und Stelle zu verharren, oder sich in völliger Dunkelheit auf einer unbekannten Straße auf die Suche nach einem vor dem Regen geschützten, hoffentlich sichereren Platz für die Nacht zu begeben, von dem sie nicht sicher sein konnten, dass sie ihn finden würden.

„Die Frage ist doch viel mehr, ist die Gefahr größer, hier vom Blitz getroffen oder von noch so einem Erdrutsch erschlagen zu werden, oder vom Weg abzukommen, wenn wir weitergehen. Und ob wir dann in irgendeinen Abgrund stürzen oder uns völlig verlaufen und nie wieder aus diesen Bergen herausfinden.“ Parzivâl zog die Nase hoch und hustete. „Aber weißt du was, wenn wir weitergehen, besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass wir irgendwo einen halbwegs sicheren Platz finden. Vielleicht sogar einen, der uns nicht über dem Kopf einstürzt.“

„Also, du willst weitergehen?“

„Ist das beste, das wir machen können, oder?“ Fröstelnd zog Parzivâl die Schultern hoch, Gâwân konnte es im Licht eines Blitzes sehen.

„Hmm…“, murmelte Gâwân. Parzivâl hatte Recht mit der Möglichkeit auf einen Unterschlupf, aber zwischen dieser Eventualität und ihnen lag ein schmaler Weg in völliger Dunkelheit während eines Herbststurms.

„Willst du wirklich hier bleiben?“

Gâwân zögerte kurz. „Ich würde sofort Nein sagen, wenn ich wüsste, wohin wir sonst gehen könnten. Aber so… es ist nicht einmal gesagt, dass wir tatsächlich einen besseren Platz finden.“

Mit einem kurzen, sarkastischen Lachen erwiderte Parzivâl: „Aber seien wir ehrlich, viel schlimmer kann es auch nicht werden. Und was ist, wenn von diesem Berg noch mehr Steine stürzen?“

Resigniert fuhr Gâwân sich durch seine tropfend nassen Haare. „Schön, du hast Recht. Dann gehen wir eben weiter. Wahrscheinlich ist es sowieso egal.“

„Ich habe eben noch ein bisschen Hoffnung auf eine halbwegs trockene Nacht.“ Parzivâl band die beiden Pferde los und nahm sie an den Zügeln. „Dann führe du uns mal weiter. Mit meinem Orientierungssinn stürzen wir sowieso in den nächsten Abgrund.“

„Und dann bist du fürs Weitergehen? Dein Vertrauen in mich hätte ich gerne.“ Gâwân lachte und gab Parzivâl noch einen Kuss. Dann ging los, langsam, versuchte, sich so gut er konnte am Berghang entlang zu orientieren, während er sich im Stockdunklen die Straße entlangtastete. Parzivâl folgte ihm auf den Fersen.

Die Sturmböen zwangen sie regelmäßig zum Anhalten und noch immer fiel eisiger Regen, der nicht nur die beiden Ritter und ihre Pferde durchnässte, sondern auch die schlammige Straße weiter aufweichte. Das Gewitter zog zumindest bald weiter. Ihr Weg wurde dadurch vielleicht ein wenig sicherer (zumindest konnten sie nicht mehr von Blitzen erschlagen werden), aber gleichzeitig war die Dunkelheit jetzt endgültig undurchdringlich geworden. Dennoch kämpften sie sich weiter, Schritt für Schritt, in der Hoffnung auf einen Schlafplatz, ein wenig Wärme, eine trockene Stelle, die es ja wohl irgendwo auf dieser Welt noch geben musste, kurz: sie hofften auf eine Prise Glück.

Während er vorsichtig und langsam hinter Gâwân her ging, lehnte Parzivâl sich immer wieder wärmesuchend an den kräftigen Körper seines Pferdes. Er schob seine eiskalten Finger unter die Mähne des Tiers um sie ein wenig zu wärmen, während er sich vergewisserte, dass auch Gringuljete ihm noch folgte. Er hielt beide Zügel fest in der rechten Hand. Die Nähe der Pferde gab ihm ein wenig Zuversicht. Gâwân war für diesen stummen Zuspruch leider zu weit voraus, und es würde mit Sicherheit noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er ihn wieder in seine Arme schließen konnte.

Dabei hätte er ihn gerne wieder hier bei sich gehabt, so nah wie vorher. Lippen an Lippen, Haut an Haut, und trotz der Nässe hatte er die Kälte nicht mehr gespürt. Nur noch Gâwâns raue Hände, die ihm die losen Locken hinters Ohr strichen, seine Brustwarzen reizten und ihm schließlich in den Schritt…

Parzivâl musste sich eingestehen, dass er es gar nicht schlimm gefunden hätte, wenn aus diesen hitzigen Berührungen mehr geworden wäre. Und dazu wäre es sogar gekommen, wenn sich die Elemente nicht so grausam gegen sie verschworen hätten. Er bedauerte es immer noch. Was er hätte haben können…

Eigentlich hätte ihn das wundern müssen. Noch vor wenigen Wochen war er überzeugt gewesen, dass Gâwân der arroganteste, egoistischste und überhaupt unausstehlichste Ritter war, der je gelebt hatte. Jetzt war er bereit, sich ihm völlig hinzugeben. Mehr als nur bereit – es war ein tiefes, schmerzendes Verlangen in ihm, das Gâwân wollte, unbedingt. Er wollte diese heißen Lippen wieder fühlen, seine Stirn auf Gâwâns Schulter legen und sich geborgen wissen. Das Gefühl genießen, dass jemand bei ihm war.

Er hatte lange genug gebraucht, um sich einzugestehen, woher die Hitze in seiner Brust eigentlich kam, die jedes Mal aufflammte, wenn er Gâwân ansah. Jetzt war es ihm endlich klar; er wusste, was er wollte und vor allem wusste er, dass Gâwân es auch wollte. Am liebsten hätte er keine Zeit mehr verloren, hätte Gâwân sogar hier auf der aufgeweichten Straße im eiskalten Regen genommen. Wenigstens würde hier niemand vorbeikommen und versehentlich über sie stolpern, während sie bei der Sache waren.

Parzivâl seufzte leise. Nach all den vergeudeten Jahren würde er sich wohl noch ein paar Stunden gedulden können. Zumindest solange, bis sie in Sicherheit vor dem Sturm waren. Hoffentlich dauerte es nicht mehr allzu lange, bis Gâwân eine geschützte Stelle fand, an der sie beide und ihre Pferde die Nacht verbringen könnten.

Apropos Pferde. Parzivâl blieb abrupt stehen. Er hielt nur noch ein Pferd am Zügel, die anderen mussten ihm aus der Hand geglitten sein, während er sich ausgemalt hatte, wie er und Gâwân miteinander –

Er sah sich um, was in dieser pechschwarzen Dunkelheit nur bedingt hilfreich war. Am Zaumzeug konnte Parzivâl fühlen, dass es Gringuljete war, der noch neben ihm stand. Natürlich, ein Gralspferd verlor auch in einem solchen Unwetter nicht so leicht die Nerven. Im Gegensatz zu seinem eigenen Pferd.

Er packte Gringuljetes Zügel fester und lief die Straße einige Schritte zurück, langsam und vorsichtig, wobei er immer wieder nach seinem Pferd rief. Schließlich hörte er tatsächlich ein leises Wiehern, und er fand das zitternde Tier vor einem Bach, der die Straße querte. Er musste ihn zuvor durchquert haben, ohne darauf zu achten. Sein Pferd aber hatte sich nicht hinüber getraut und er hatte es nicht einmal gemerkt, sondern einfach darauf vertraut, dass ihm die Pferde schon folgen würden. Wie hatte er sich nur so in Gedanken verlieren können, dass er es nicht einmal merkte, wenn ihm die Zügel aus der Hand rutschten? Gâwân wäre das mit Sicherheit nicht passiert, dem Musterritter. Seinem Musterritter…

Als er sein Pferd schließlich am Halfter packte und entschlossen weiterzerrte, war er kurzzeitig erleichtert und bemühte sich sogar, ein wenig schneller zu gehen, damit er Gâwân wieder einholte. Aber sie kamen keine zehn Schritte weit, bevor eine heftige Windböe sie von der Seite traf. Steine rollten ihnen in den Weg, und Parzivâl stolperte und fiel mit dem Gesicht voran in den Matsch. Es störte ihn nicht einmal mehr, er war ohnehin schon völlig durchnässt und schmutzig. Was ihn aber alarmierte, als er sich müde wieder aufrappelte, war das schmerzerfüllte Wiehern seines Pferdes, das ihm in den Ohren widerhallte.

Parzivâl fluchte. Ohne Licht konnte er die Situation schwerer beurteilen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sein Pferd verletzt war. Und Gâwân war irgendwo vor ihm auf dieser Straße unterwegs und wusste noch gar nicht, dass er ihm nicht länger folgen konnte. Wenn sie sich jetzt auch noch verlieren würden, wären sie wohl beide ziemlich aufgeschmissen.

Vergeblich versuchte er ein paar Mal, sein Pferd zum Weitergehen zu bewegen, aber diesmal ließ sich wirklich nichts machen, das Tier blieb stehen, zitternd und schnaubend, und Parzivâl wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Es zurücklassen? Bei ihm bleiben? Was würde Gâwân von ihm erwarten? Schließlich ließ er sich erschöpft gegen Gringuljetes Hals sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in der warmen Mähne. Wahrscheinlich würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als sein Pferd zu töten und liegen zu lassen. Wenn es hier verletzt zurückblieb, würde es ohnehin sterben.

Dann war es ihm auf einmal, als trüge der Sturm eine menschliche Stimme zu ihm, die er überall wiedererkannt hätte. Es war Gâwân, der seinen Namen rief, wenn seine müden und überreizten Sinne ihm keinen Streich spielten. Parzivâl wusste, dass er ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Wenn es sich nicht um Gâwân handelte, war der sowieso schon außer Hörweite. Also richtete er sich auf, drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, und schrie, so laut er konnte: „Gâwân!“

Gâwân war schon todmüde gewesen, als sie zuvor die Höhle erreicht hatten. Er hatte Parzivâls Wärme neben sich gefühlt und sich nur zu gerne hineinsinken lassen, als sie ihn so sanft umfangen hatte. Und Parzivâl hatte ihn mit kräftigen Armen in seinen festen Griff gezogen, um ihn nie wieder loszulassen. Er war erschöpft, und Parzivals Zärtlichkeit so angenehm gewesen…

Und jetzt tastete er sich frierend durch die Dunkelheit. Obwohl Parzivâl nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm sein konnte, fühlte er sich furchtbar einsam. Er vermisste die rauen Hände und die Lippen des anderen Mannes auf seiner kalten und regennassen Haut, die sich so gut angefühlt hatten.

Parzivâl hatte vorhin gesagt, dass er es nicht bei diesem einen Mal, diesen wenigen Minuten belassen wollte. Ihre fiebrig heißen Küsse waren mehr gewesen als geteilte Körperwärme in einer eisig kalten Nacht, und Gâwân musste zugeben, dass ihn diese Zuversicht jetzt noch ein wenig von innen erwärmte. Auch, wenn das kleine Glühen hinter seinem Brustbein nicht ausreichte, um die beißende Kälte des Windes und des Regens in dieser Sturmnacht zu vertreiben, war es doch beruhigend zu wissen, dass es da war. Dass Parzivâl da war. Und dass er ihn nicht alleine lassen würde, ebenso wenig wie Gâwân ihn alleine lassen würde.

Noch immer brannten Parzivâls heiße Küsse auf seiner Haut. Zwei Ritter mochten aufeinander Acht geben und sich den Rücken decken, aber es brauchte Freunde, um tatsächlich bedingungslos füreinander da zu sein. Und sie waren mehr als Freunde, das hatte Parzivâl ihm vorhin gesagt. Sie konnten gemeinsam kämpfen, Seite an Seite, aber Gâwân wollte mehr als nur das. Er wollte auch mit Parzivâl an seiner Seite leben.

Eine besonders heftige Sturmböe zwang Gâwân in die Knie, hätte ihn fast umgeworfen. Er kauerte sich auf die Straße, möglichst nah an der Felswand zu seiner Rechten, und verharrte dort kurz, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Auch, um Parzivâl wieder aufschließen zu lassen, denn es war mit Sicherheit nochmal viel anstrengender, diesen Weg in völliger Dunkelheit zu gehen, wenn man zwei Pferde mit sich führte.

Doch er saß lange dort auf dem Boden im Schlamm und wartete. Parzivâl kam nicht. Also fasste er den Entschluss, langsam wieder zurückzugehen und nachzusehen, wo Parzivâl denn abgeblieben war. So laut er konnte, schrie er gegen den Sturm an, rief immer wieder den Namen seines Freundes und hoffte auf eine Antwort.

Es dauerte ein wenig, aber schließlich hörte er aus dem Heulen des Windes seinen Namen heraus. Unsagbare Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Und dann hielt ihn nichts mehr zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zwei Dinge:  
> 1\. ich habe absolut keine Ahnung von Pferdemedizin. Ich improvisiere da dann mal ein bisschen drauf los ':D  
> 2\. Das Gralspferd Gringuljete ist original aus Wolframs _Parzival_ und hat den Hintergrund, dass Gâwân es mal in einem Zweikampf gegen einen Gralsritter gewonnen hat. Weil Parzivâl in meiner Geschichte ja nicht Gralskönig ist/wird, habe ich ihm mal ein normales Pferd gegeben und den Kontakt des Artushofs mit der Gralsphäre auf diese eine Begegnung Gâwâns mit einem nicht näher bekannten Gralsritter beschränkt


	15. ort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ort** , Substantiv, m/n
> 
> 1\. äußerster Punkt; Anfangspunkt; Endpunkt
> 
> 2\. Spitze ( _vor allem_ einer Waffe)
> 
> 3\. Ecke, Winkel, hervorstehender Teil
> 
> 4\. Stelle, Stück, Teil; angewiesener Platz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir so leid, dass dieses Kapitel so lange gebraucht hat!!! [über ein Monat, shame on me] ich war so furchtbar unmotiviert und musste ein paar andere Sachen schreiben und ja… :( sorry  
> Nach Weihnachten werde ich außerdem erst mal mit Hausarbeiten beschäftigt sein, also schon mal im Voraus eine Entschuldigung für die nächsten verspäteten Kapitel. Dafür krieg ich hoffentlich ein bisschen Inspiration für Iwein/Gawein oder Wolfram von Eschenbach/Walther von der Vogelweide, mal sehen xD
> 
> noch eine kurze Sache am Rande: die Inspiration dieses Kapitels kommt tatsächlich direkt aus Parzival, _vor eines velsens orte_ trifft Parzival zum ersten Mal seine Cousine Sigune. Und eine bessere Umsetzung des Wortes "Ort" als "Felsvorsprung" ist mir tatsächlich einfach nicht eingefallen ':)

So schnell es das Unwetter und die Dunkelheit zuließen, lief Gâwân den Weg zurück, in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Parzivâl rief nach ihm. Das hieß zwar, dass sein Freund noch am Leben war, aber es konnte trotzdem sein, dass er sich verletzt hatte. Und wenn Parzivâl hilflos auf der Straße lag, vielleicht mit gebrochenem Bein oder einer offenen, stark blutenden Wunde…

Aber egal wie dringend er Parzivâl erreichen wollte, er musste verflucht aufpassen, sich nicht vor lauter Überstürzung auch noch selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Der Boden war aufgeweicht und rutschig, immer wieder stolperte er über herumliegende Felsbrocken, schaffte es aber jedes Mal, sich wieder zu fangen. Nur ein Mal fiel er tatsächlich, und schlug sich die Hände auf, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und gab sich Mühe, den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Zumindest hatte er sich nichts gebrochen. Zumindest konnte er noch laufen. Blutige Hände waren gar nichts gegen das, was Parzivâl vielleicht passiert war.

Zu Gâwâns großer Erleichterung schien sein Freund unverletzt zu sein, im Gegensatz allerdings zu einem der Pferde. Eines der Vorderbeine war eingeknickt, es schnaubte gequält und zuckte zurück, als Gâwân die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Aber bevor er sich das verletzte Tier näher ansehen konnte, fiel Parzivâl ihm um den Hals und beanspruchte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Oh Gâwân, gut, dass du da bist.“ Parzivâl vergrub sein Gesicht für einen Moment in der Wärme und Sicherheit von Gâwâns Schulter, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und meinte: „Ich dachte schon, ich würde dich verlieren.“

Gâwân seufzte. „Ich kann doch mein Pferd nicht im Stich lassen“, meinte er in einem Versuch, die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern, aber er zog Parzivâl gleich darauf wieder in eine feste Umarmung und wuschelte ihm durch die nassen Haare, obwohl seine aufgerissenen Handflächen dabei noch mehr weh taten und er wahrscheinlich Blutspuren in Parzivâls blonden Locken hinterließ. Egal. Der Regen würde es wohl wegwaschen, bevor es wieder hell wurde. Und er hatte das starke Bedürfnis nach Körperkontakt, der Wärme und ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Vertrautheit verhieß. Gâwân wusste nicht einmal, ob er eher Parzivâl oder sich selbst mit dieser Geste beruhigen wollte.

Parzivâl schnaubte sarkastisch. „Na, was für ein Glück, dass es nicht dein Pferd ist, das sich das Bein gebrochen hat.“

„Wie bitte?“ Erschrocken packte Gâwân Parzivâls Schultern fester. „Dein Pferd hat sich ein Bein gebrochen?“

„Es sieht ganz so aus.“ Parzivâl seufzte.

Gâwân biss sich auf die Lippen. Die Verletzung war schlimmer, als er zunächst befürchtet hatte. „Scheiße“, murmelte er. „Was machen wir jetzt?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Mit einem leisen Seufzen, das im Sturm fast unterging, löste Parzivâl sich aus Gâwâns Armen und trat zu dem verletzten Tier hinüber. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er weitergehen kann.“

Kurz überlegte Gâwân. „Nicht weit von hier ist ein Felsvorsprung, der den Regen und den Wind ein bisschen abhält. Es ist nicht wirklich trocken, aber es ist der beste Schutz, den wir heute Nacht wahrscheinlich finden werden. Selbst wenn wir weitergehen, glaube ich nicht, dass wir noch eine Hütte oder eine Höhle finden werden. Denkst du, er schafft es bis dort hin?“ Er trat wieder näher an Parzivâl heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sein Freund zitterte leicht. Gâwân streichelte ihm vorsichtig über die Schulter.

Nach einigen Momenten bedrückenden Schweigens meinte Parzivâl aber schließlich: „Ich glaube nicht.“

Seine Stimme war fest, trotzdem klang er traurig. Gâwân schluckte. Sie wussten beide, was das bedeutete. Das Pferd hier alleine zum Sterben zurückzulassen wäre unmenschlich. Mit ihnen kommen konnte es auch nicht. Also blieb ihnen nur eine Möglichkeit.

Er zog ein Messer aus dem Gürtel. Den Schmerz in seinen Handflächen, den er bis in die Schultern hinauf fühlte, als er den Griff fester umschloss, ignorierte er. Gâwân wollte es Parzivâl in die Hand drücken, aber der lehnte es ab. „Mach du das… bitte. Ich versuche, ihn zu beruhigen.“

Er trat vor das verstörte Tier hin, streckte die Hände aus und redete leise auf es ein. Tatsächlich erkannte das Pferd ihn, seinen Geruch und seine Stimme, wurde ein wenig ruhiger und ließ sich schließlich sogar von ihm über die Nüstern streicheln. Gâwân wartete noch kurz, bis Parzivâls Bemühungen Erfolge zeigten und das Pferd ihm ein wenig entspannter vorkam. Dann stieß er sein langes Jagdmesser in einer schnellen, gezielten Bewegung zwischen die Rippen des Tiers, das kurz und schrill wieherte und dann leblos zusammensackte.

Als er das Messer aus dem toten Körper zog, musste Gâwân die Zähne zusammenbeißen um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Verdammt, wieso hatte er nur auf die Hände fallen müssen? Wieso hatte er überhaupt fallen müssen? Wahrscheinlich sollte er dankbar sein, dass er sich nicht schlimmer verletzt hatte, sonst würde er am Ende noch das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie Parzivâls Pferd, aber gerade konnte er nur daran denken, wie verdammt weh es tat, dass ihm das Messer an seinen blutigen Handflächen klebte als er jetzt vorsichtig versuchte, es abzulösen und wieder in den Gürtel zu stecken.

Währenddessen nahm Parzivâl dem toten Pferd die Satteltaschen und das Zaumzeug ab und bemühte sich dann, es vom Weg weg und in den Straßengraben zu befördern. Hinterher war er völlig außer Atem. Trotz der Kälte schwitzte er, als er sich wieder Gâwân zuwandte und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Also, wo ist jetzt dein Felsvorsprung?“

Gâwân zog die Nase hoch. „Nur ein paar Schritte die Straße entlang, nicht weit.“

Parzivâl gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. Er band seine eigenen Satteltaschen an Gâwâns Sattel fest und nahm dann Gringuljete am Zügel. „Dann geh mal voraus.“

Angesichts seiner blutigen Hände war Gâwân ganz froh, dass Parzivâl das Pferd nahm und ihm die Strecke schon halbwegs bekannt war. Er war weniger auf sie angewiesen, zumindest solange er nicht wieder stolperte und mit dem Gesicht voraus im Schlamm landete.

Kaum hatte er das gedacht, blieb sein Fuß auch schon an einer Unebenheit hängen, er strauchelte, aber zum Glück war dieses Mal Parzivâl dicht hinter ihm, der ihn am Arm packte und ihn auffing.

„Vorsichtig. Pass auf, wo du hinläufst.“ Täuschte er sich, oder war da ein Lächeln in Parzivâls Stimme?

„Danke.“ Gâwân atmete tief aus. Das Adrenalin in seinem Blut machte ihn für eine kurze Zeitspanne aufmerksamer, ließ ihn dann aber mit zitternden Fingern und noch erschöpfter zurück. Es war angenehm beruhigend, Parzivâl hinter sich zu wissen. Er war da, und er würde ihn auffangen. Das bedeutete aber auch, dass es umso mehr seine Aufgabe war, sie beide zu diesem Felsvorsprung zu bringen. Parzivâl passte auf ihn auf, und er musste auf Parzivâl aufpassen. Das machte man so als Freunde. Als Partner.

Endlich stolperten sie an dem Felsvorsprung vorbei, und sobald sie sich in seinem Windschatten befanden, atmete Gâwân hörbar auf. Zumindest das hatten sie geschafft. Hinter ihm bog Parzivâl mit Gringuljete ums Eck. Auch er konnte ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, als die eisigen Windböen ihn nicht länger mit voller Wucht trafen. Müde ging Gâwân noch ein paar Schritte weiter, um seinem Freund und dem Pferd Platz zu machen. Dann konnte er nicht mehr.

Ein Schauer lief durch Gâwâns ganzen Körper, als er sich auf den nassen Boden sinken ließ. Hier war auch alles feucht und kalt, und ein Feuer würden sie auch nicht zum Brennen kriegen, selbst wenn sie Holz hätten. _Des velsens ort_ bot tatsächlich nicht wirklich mehr als ein wenig Windschutz.

Parzivâl nahm Gringuljete Sattel und Zaumzeug ab, holte ihre feuchten Decken aus den Satteltaschen und breitete eine über Gâwâns Schultern. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn und schmiegte sich wärmesuchend an seinen Freund. Gringuljete stand schützend vor ihnen, und wenn sie so nah aneinander saßen, glaubte Gâwân schon fast, dass ihm ein wenig wärmer wurde.

„Hier, willst du Wasser?“, bot Parzivâl ihm an.

Gâwân nickte langsam. Er nahm den Wasserschlauch, den Parzivâl ihm gab, entgegen und schaffte es, keine Miene zu verziehen, bis er getrunken hatte und ihn Parzivâl wieder zurückgeben konnte. Aber dann wollte Parzivâl seine Hände nehmen, wohl um sie zu wärmen, und Gâwân zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen. Er konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken, und Parzivâl drehte sich besorgt zu ihm und gab ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Du bist verletzt.“

„Vielleicht.“ Gâwân verzog das Gesicht, ein wenig trotzig und ein wenig leidend, aber es war egal. Parzivâl sah ihn in der Nacht sowieso nicht, und nachdem er mitbekommen hatte, dass Gâwân verletzt war, würde er es nicht darauf beruhen lassen.

Vorsichtig betastete Parzivâl die rauen, heißen Handflächen. Er merkte, wie Gâwân bei jeder Berührung kurz zusammenschrak, und hörte ihn hin und wieder gequält Luft holen. „Wie hast du das denn geschafft?“, frage er schließlich besorgt. Er ließ die Hände seines Freundes wieder los und legte ihm vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schultern.

Gâwân seufzte leise. „Hingefallen.“

„Ach, Schatz.“ Parzivâl kuschelte sich noch etwas näher an ihn. „Eigentlich müsste ich dir die Hände verbinden. Aber es ist zu dunkel, um irgendetwas zu sehen, und ich will nichts schlimmer machen, als es ist.“

Vorsichtig drehte Gâwân den Kopf und lehnte seine Stirn an Parzivâls. „Schon in Ordnung“, murmelte er. „Es ist nur ein bisschen blutig. Bis morgen ist das schon wieder gut.“

„Wenn du meinst.“ Parzivâl klang wenig überzeugt, aber er konnte auch nichts machen. Nicht, solange es dunkel war. Dann musste er auf einmal lachen. „Schöne Gefährten sind wir. Können keine Woche nebeneinander her reiten, ohne dass sich einer von uns verletzt.“

Von Gâwân kam ein belustigtes Schnauben. „Wirklich wahr. Was soll Gwî denn nur von uns denken, wenn wir beide als Invaliden zurück nach Karidol kommen?“

Parzivâl schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Also bemühen wir uns am besten, dass es gar nicht so weit kommt.“

„Du meinst, wir sollen nicht zurückkommen? Ein schöner Vater bist du meinem Sohn.“ Gâwân gab ihm einen scherzhaften Knuff in die Seite.

Entrüstet schnaubte Parzivâl. „Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, wir könnten uns zur Abwechslung ja auch mal Mühe geben, uns nicht die Knochen zu brechen. Aber wer von uns ist hier der Rabenvater?“ Gâwân lachte leise, und Parzivâl fuhr fort: „Also, ruh dich aus, damit deine Hände heilen können. Vielleicht versuchst du zumindest, zu schlafen, ja? Ich übernehme die erste Wache.“

Gâwân gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich, aber er widersprach nicht. Tatsächlich merkte Parzivâl nach einer Weile, dass sein Freund sich entspannte, sein Atem ruhiger und tiefer wurde und er sich schwerer gegen ihn lehnte. Er war tatsächlich eingeschlafen, was Parzivâl einerseits erleichterte, andererseits aber auch beunruhigte. Denn wie erschöpft musste Gâwân sein, dass er in diesem Unwetter problemlos schlafen konnte? Wobei, wenn er ehrlich war und sich selbst als Maßstab nahm… viel fehlte bei ihm auch nicht, dass er hier auf der Stelle einschlief.

Parzivâl starrte müde in die Dunkelheit, hörte auf die Geräusche des Sturms und das Schnauben und Scharren des Pferdes vor ihm. Es waren hauptsächlich sein Pflichtbewusstsein und seine Sorge um Gâwân, die ihn wach hielten. Sie konnten nicht mehr allzu weit von dem Dorf in Yrlant entfernt sein, das ihr eigentliches Ziel war, und ausgerechnet jetzt verletzte Gâwân sich an den Händen. Er wiederum hatte sein Pferd verloren… Es tat ihm immer noch leid um das treue Tier, das ihn so viele Jahre lang begleitet hatte. Aber sie hatten keine Wahl gehabt, mit dem gebrochenen Bein hatte es nicht länger mit ihnen mithalten können.

Parzivâl schluckte ein paar Mal, bis die Enge in seiner Kehle nachließ, und lehnte dann seinen Kopf auf Gâwâns. Sein Freund murmelte etwas im Schlaf und rieb seinen Kopf an Parzivâls Wange. Parzivâl musste angesichts dieses Vertrauens, das Gâwân ihm entgegenbrachte, lächeln. Zumindest einen entscheidenden Vorteil hatte ihre gemeinsame Âventiurefahrt dann doch gehabt. Und wenn es auch nur der Mann an seiner Seite war, er wollte Gâwân so schnell nicht mehr verlassen.


	16. phärdelîn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **phärt** , _phert, pfert, pfärt_ Substantiv, n
> 
> Pferd, besonders das Reitpferd außerhalb des Kampfes, auch für Frauen und Nicht-Adelige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: again, sorry for taking so long. [ein ganzer Monat schon wieder, wtf.] Ich habe ein bisschen die Motivation für diese Geschichte verloren, fürchte ich. Ich werde trotzdem mein bestes geben, sie fertig zu schreiben, auch wenn ich glaube, dass die nächsten paar Kapitel nicht ganz so gut werden. Naja wer weiß, vielleicht finde ich meine Motivation ja wieder. Im Sommersemester oder so. Man kann ja hoffen.

Irgendwann im Lauf der Nacht, als Parzivâl die Augen kaum noch offen halten konnte, weckte er Gâwân. Sein Freund fuhr zuerst erschrocken hoch und fragte ihn, wo sie waren und was passiert war. Als Parzivâl ihm dann aber erklärte, dass er einfach nur müde war und noch ein paar Stunden schlafen wollte, bevor es hell wurde, schüttelte er den Kopf und gab ihm einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen.

„Hättest du mich nicht schon viel früher wecken sollen?“

„Vielleicht.“ Parzivâl gähnte. „Aber du bist verletzt, du brauchst die Ruhe dringender als ich.“

Gâwân seufzte leise. Vielleicht hatte Parzivâl recht, seine Hand brannte noch immer wie Feuer… aber auf der anderen Seite war es nur eine Handwunde, und die war nicht einmal besonders tief. Er war auf jeden Fall nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt, und Fieber, soweit er das beurteilen konnte, hatte er auch nicht. Sie beide brauchten den Schlaf, das Vorankommen wurde mit jedem Tag beschwerlicher, und jetzt hatten sie auch noch ein Pferd verloren.

„Du bist mir ja so einer.“ Gâwân ließ es zu, dass Parzivâl sich an ihn kuschelte, und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die nassen Haare. Parzivâl gab ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich, bevor er einschlief. Gâwân blieb wach und lauschte dem Sturm, der im Lauf der Nacht glücklicherweise endlich ein wenig nachließ.

Als sich das erste graue Morgenlicht durch die Wolken gekämpft hatte, betrachtete Gâwân seine zerschrammten Handflächen. Sie fühlten sich noch immer an, als hätten die Felsen ihm die ganze Haut abgerissen, aber bei Licht betrachtet sahen sie tatsächlich viel weniger schlimm aus als der Schmerz hatte vermuten lassen. Vorsichtig streckte er seine kalten Finger und verbiss sich einen gequälten Laut. Parzivâl schlief noch, und er wollte ihn noch nicht wecken. Nachdem er über die Hälfte der Nacht Wache gehalten hatte war es nur gerecht, wenn Gâwân ihn noch eine Stunde schlafen ließ.

Obwohl sie wirklich dringend ein Dorf erreichen mussten. Oder zumindest ein Gehöft. Menschen. Gâwân musste seine Hände reinigen und verbinden, und Parzivâl brauchte ein neues Pferd. Ein, höchstens zwei Tage würden sie vielleicht weiterkommen wenn sie beide auf Gringuljete ritten, aber auch die Kräfte des Gralspferds hatten Grenzen, und früher oder später würden sie zu Fuß weiterreisen müssen. Und das mit dem beginnenden Winter, der ihnen im Nacken saß.

Gâwân murmelte einen leisen Fluch, und Parzivâl bewegte sich im Schlaf und gab einen kurzen Laut von sich. Erschrocken hielt Gâwân inne. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht aufwecken. Vorsichtig legte er ihm die Hand auf den Kopf, strich ihm über die Haare und genoss das warme Kribbeln, das sich in seinem Bauch ausbreitete, als Parzivâl sich daraufhin noch ein wenig näher an ihn kuschelte.

Dann regte Parzivâl sich unter seiner Hand, hob langsam und verschlafen den Kopf, und Gâwân verzog leicht das Gesicht. Das hatte er eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt gehabt, seinen Freund aufzuwecken. Aber Parzivâl rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich dann langsam auf.

„Reiten wir weiter?“, fragte er, und klang dabei so müde und entmutigt, dass Gâwân ihn am liebsten wieder in den Arm genommen hätte. Aber hier sitzen zu bleiben würde ihnen nicht weiterhelfen. Früher oder später würden sie erfrieren. Wenn er Parzivâl und sich selbst ins Warme bringen wollte, mussten sie sich auf den Weg machen.

Gâwân seufzte und kam mühsam auf die Füße. „Ich fürchte, reiten wird schwierig. Wir werden laufen müssen. Und dein Gepäck an Gringuljetes Sattel binden.“

Er hielt Parzivâl beide Hände entgegen, der sie ergriff, und half seinem Freund, aufzustehen. Sie befestigten Parzivâls Satteltaschen auf Gringuljetes Rücken und brachen dann zu Fuß auf, folgten weiter dem Straßenverlauf nach Norden, in die Richtung, in der der Drache auf sie wartete.

Parzivâl führte Gringuljete, und Gâwân hing seinen Gedanken nach, die ebenso erschöpft waren wie sein Körper. Er war durchgefroren, müde und hungrig, sie hatten nur noch ein Pferd und seine Handflächen waren wund. Wie sollte er so sein Schwert führen oder die Lanze halten können? Er war noch immer fest entschlossen, Parzivâl nicht alleine gegen den Drachen kämpfen zu lassen, das war schließlich der einzige Grund, warum er überhaupt auf diese Âventiure geritten war, aber langsam zweifelte er daran, ob er in einem Kampf tatsächlich so hilfreich sein würde.

Beide liefen sie langsam, ließen die Köpfe hängen, Gâwân lehnte sich bald immer schwerer an Gringuljetes breiten Rücken. Er war so müde…

Irgendwann hielt Parzivâl das Pferd an, drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn besorgt an. „Wie geht es dir? Sollen wir eine kurze Rast einlegen?“

„Nein.“ Gâwân schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht schon. Und wir müssen zusehen, dass wir weiterkommen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es, vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit ein Haus zu finden, in dem wir bleiben können.“ Er seufzte leise und richtete sich ein wenig höher auf. „Wir sollten es zumindest versuchen. Und so viel Weg wie möglich zurücklegen.“

„Da hast du Recht.“ Parzivâl zog die Nase kraus und sah hinauf zum noch immer grauen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es bald schneien wird. Spätestens heute Nacht.“

Aber sie mussten gar nicht bis zum Einbruch der Nacht warten. Keine zwei Stunden später begann es wieder, zu regnen, und bald ging der Regen tatsächlich in schweren, nassen Schnee über. Gâwân drängte sich zittern noch enger an Gringuljete. Seine Finger waren gefühllos geworden, geschmolzener Schnee tropfte aus seinen Haaren und ihm in die Augen. Er war so müde, dass er kaum noch einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen konnte.

Deshalb bekam er es auch nicht mit, als Parzivâl auf einmal stehen blieb, und stolperte noch ein paar Schritte weiter, bevor Gringuljetes Unterstützung auf einmal fehlte und er fast hingefallen wäre. Parzivâl griff nach ihm, erwischte ihn am Arm und schaffte es, ihn wieder hoch zu ziehen.

„Hoppla. Vorsichtig.“ Auch seine Stimme klang brüchig vor Erschöpfung. „Siehst du da vorne? Ist das tatsächlich Rauch?“

Gâwân blinzelte müde in die graue Bergwelt. Sie standen auf einem Hügel, unter ihnen erstreckte sich ein flaches Tal etwa eine Wegstunde weit, und gerade dort, wo die Straße am Ende der Senke eine Biegung machte und hinter dem nächsten Hügelkamm verschwand - dort stieg tatsächlich Rauch auf.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das, was er empfand, noch Erleichterung war. Aber er sah Parzivâl in die Augen, und der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Wie lange brauchen wir bis dahin, was meinst du?"

Parzivâl runzelte die Stirn. "Schwer zu sagen. Wir sind alle erschöpft, auch Gringuljete. Aber vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit sind wir sicher dort.“

„Hmm. Du Optimist.“ Gâwân rang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab.

Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh lieber weiter. Wir werden dann schon sehen, wie weit du kommst, bis es dunkel wird.“

Also gingen sie weiter, einen Fuß vor den anderen, den Kopf gegen den eisigen Wind gesenkt, während der Schnee immer dichter fiel. Bald lag er knöchelhoch auf der Straße und erschwerte ihr Vorankommen noch zusätzlich. Irgendwann hatte auch Parzivâl jegliches Zeigefühl verloren, und Gâwân spürte den Schmerz seiner Handflächen nicht mehr, so kalt war es.

Es dämmerte bereits, als sie das Dorf endlich erreichten. Der Schnee lag zentimeterhoch auf den Dächern, die meisten Fenster waren zum Schutz gegen die Kälte verhängt und es war kein Mensch zu sehen. Gâwân richtete sich ein wenig auf und strich sich das nasse, an den Spitzen gefrorene Haar aus der Stirn. Zwischen den Häusern war wenigstens der Wind nicht so stark.

„Was jetzt? Sollen wir an der erstbesten Tür klopfen?“, fragte er Parzivâl.

Der zuckte nur die Schultern. „Es bleibt uns nicht wirklich etwas anderes übrig, oder?“

Doch gerade, als Parzivâl an der nächsten Tür anklopfen wollte, kam ein Mann die Straße entlanggelaufen. Er sah die beiden Ritter, trat auf sie zu und sprach sie an: „Was sucht Ihr, meine Herren? Kann ich Euch weiterhelfen?“

Parzivâl versuchte, sich seine Anspannung nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen, als er antwortete: „Wir suchen nichts weiter als einen Ort, an dem wir die Nacht verbringen können. Wir kommen aus Karidol, vom Hof König Artus’, und wir befinden uns auf Âventiure. Ich bin Parzivâl.“ Er warf Gâwân einen auffordernden Blick zu.

„Mein Name ist Gâwân, Artus’ Neffe.“ Gâwân ließ Gringuljetes Sattelgurt los und streckte dem Mann die Hand entgegen.

Der runzelte zwar die Stirn, nahm aber Gâwâns Hand und rang sich sogar ein kleines Lächeln ab. „Artusritter also?“ Er warf einen Blick auf das schwer bepackte Pferd und sah dann wieder zurück zu den beiden erschöpften Männern. „Einen Platz für die Nacht kann ich euch anbieten. Sogar einen Stall für euer Pferd. Aber mehr auch nicht.“

Parzivâl schüttelte den Kopf. „Mehr braucht es auch gar nicht. Vielen Dank, mein Herr.“

Die beiden folgten ihrem Gastgeber durch den noch immer fallenden Schnee durch das Dorf, bis sie an seinem Haus angelangt waren. Der Mann führte sie zuerst in den Stall, wo Gâwân sich sofort daran machte, Gringuljete die schweren Satteltaschen abzunehmen.

Parzivâl dagegen blieb bei dem anderen Mann in der Tür stehen. „Sagt, wisst Ihr, ob man hier in der Gegend irgendwo ein Pferd bekommen kann? Ich habe meines leider auf der Reise verloren, ein tragischer Unfall. Aber zu Fuß zurück nach Karidol zu gelangen würde“

„Ein Pferd…“ Der Mann sah sie zweifelnd an. „Lasst uns morgen darüber sprechen. Es ist dunkel, und ihr seid müde. Heute Nacht könnt ihr sowieso nicht mehr weiterreiten.“

„Natürlich.“ Parzivâl seufzte. „Wir haben nur einen wichtigen Auftrag zu erfüllen, und mit nur einem Pferd kommen wir nicht wirklich weiter.“

„Ich werde mich umhören“, versprach der Mann, „aber es kann gut möglich sein, dass ihr bis in die nächste Stadt reiten und dort auf den Markttag warten müsst, um jemanden zu finden, der Euch ein Pferd verkauft. Eines, das Euren Ansprüchen entspricht.“ Er sah zu Gâwân hinüber. „Aber jetzt kommt erst einmal rein, und ruht Euch aus.“

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Gâwân Gringuljete gründlich trocken gerieben und ihm sogar frisches Heu auftreiben können. Dann nahmen die beiden Ritter ihre Satteltaschen an sich und folgten ihrem Gastgeber ins Haus. Eine junge Frau begrüßte sie an der Tür, mit einem kleinen Kind auf dem Arm. Es versetzte Gâwân einen kleinen Stich, diese Familie zusammen zu sehen, denn es erinnerte ihn an Gwî und an all die Jahre, die er mit seinem Sohn verpasst hatte. Er konnte sich nur vage vorstellen, wie er vielleicht als Kind einmal ausgesehen haben musste.

Parzivâl schien seine trübseligen Gedanken zu erraten. Immer wieder, während die beiden ihre Satteltaschen in einer Ecke verstauten, ihre nassen Kleider zum Trocknen auslegten und sich schließlich nur in Unterwäsche und mit rauen Wolldecken über den Schultern zu ihrem Gastgeber und seiner Frau an den Tisch setzten, warf er ihm liebevolle Blicke zu, voller Wärme und Zuneigung, als wolle er ihn trösten. Jedes Mal, wenn Gâwân es bemerkte, dass Parzivâl ihn ansah, lächelte er dankbar zurück.

Der Mann gab ihnen nicht nur eine Schüssel Suppe zu essen, er bot ihnen auch einen warmen Schlafplatz direkt hier am Feuer an. Beides nahmen die beiden Ritter nur zu gerne an. Nach dem Essen gingen ihr Gastgeber und seine Frau bald schlafen, und auch sie waren froh, endlich ein wenig Ruhe und Erholung zu finden.

In dieser Nacht brauchten weder Parzivâl noch Gâwân Wache halten. Sie lagen beide auf Stroh und warmen, weichen Fellen, hatten trockene Decken und mussten sich keine Sorgen um irgendetwas machen. Zumindest nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen.

„Ein Pferd braucht ihr also?“ Der Mann, der mit ihnen am Tisch saß und ihnen Brot und Honig reichte, musterte die beiden Ritter kritisch. „Pferde sind bei uns schwer zu kriegen. Seit dieser Drache in unserer Nachbarschaft lebt, wurden die meisten gefressen.“

Parzivâl verschluckte sich an seinem Honigbrot. „Der… welcher Drache?“

„Dieser verfluchte Wurm, der mit Sicherheit von Gahmuret hierher vertrieben wurde. Der hat unsere Länder vor fast vierzig Jahren verlassen und ist nie zurückgekehrt. Hat sich nie um uns gekümmert. Seine Länder wurden erobert, unsere Eltern wurden ausgebeutet, zwanzig Jahre lang, aber er ist nie zurückgekommen. Mit Sicherheit hat er den Drachen geschickt, um uns alle endgültig zu vernichten.“ Der Mann verzog missmutig das Gesicht. „Wir haben vor bald einem Jahr einen Boten zum Artushof geschickt, um Hilfe zu holen, aber die wird vermutlich erst im nächsten Jahr kommen, wenn die Straßen wieder frei sind.“

Gâwân räusperte sich. „Tatsächlich… sind wir, Parzivâl und ich, die Ritter, die Artus ausgeschickt hat, um sich um dieses Drachenproblem zu kümmern.“

Parzivâl fühlte seine Wangen erröten. Zuerst musste er erfahren, dass sein Vater Gahmuret an diesem Drachen schuld sein sollte, und jetzt wurde ihm auch noch erzählt, dass er ein unverantwortlicher Landesherr war, dem seine Lehensmänner egal waren. Er wusste nicht, wem er Glauben schenken sollte. Am Artushof hatte es immer geheißen, dass Gahmuret ein ehrenhafter Mann gewesen wäre, aber die Leute, die ihn jetzt anklagten, hatten länger mit ihm leben müssen - oder vielmehr mit den Folgen seiner Abwesenheit.

Gâwân schien seine innere Unruhe zu bemerken. Unauffällig legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und warf ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick zu, bevor er wieder zu ihrem Gastgeber sprach.

„Also ist es möglich, irgendwo ein Pferd zu bekommen? Im schlimmsten Fall geht auch eines, das nicht... unbedingt kampftauglich ist.“ Er sah Parzivâl an. „Dein Gepäck und dein Kettenhemd können wir wieder an Gringuljetes Sattel binden. Auf dem Heimweg müssen wir uns ja nicht mehr beeilen. Wenn wir langsam reiten, schafft er das schon.“

Parzivâl blickte ein wenig skeptisch drein, doch der andere Mann nickte langsam. „Ein normales Reitpferd ließe sich vielleicht sogar heute noch auftreiben. Ich werde mal im Dorf herumfragen.“

„Vielen Dank.“ Gâwân stieß Parzivâl unter dem Tisch an, damit auch der etwas murmelte, das entfernt nach „Danke“ klang. „Sobald wir bereit zum Aufbruch sind, werden wir es mit diesem Drachen aufnehmen und euch hoffentlich von dieser Strafe Gottes erlösen.“


	17. quecke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **quecke** , _kecke_ Substantiv, f
> 
> frisches/mutiges Wesen, Tapferkeit

Tatsächlich schaffte es der junge Mann, ihnen bis zum Mittag ein Pferd aufzutreiben, und keine zwei Stunden später waren die beiden Ritter auch schon wieder unterwegs. Noch immer war es bewölkt, aber zumindest der Schneefall und der Sturm hatten aufgehört. Schweigend ritten Parzivâl und Gâwân nebeneinander her. Es war beinahe völlig still, selbst die Hufe ihrer Pferde machten im fast kniehohen Schnee kaum Geräusche. Parzivâl starrte schweigend vor sich hin.

Gâwân warf ihm von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blick zu, doch sein Freund schien es nicht zu bemerken und auch nicht in der Laune für ein Gespräch zu sein. Also hing auch er seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Er hatte Angst um Parzivâl, was ja nichts neues war, aber jetzt, da sie das Ziel ihrer Reise, den Drachen, fast erreicht hatten, wurde sie überwältigend. Seine Hände waren gereinigt und verbunden, sie hatten sich nicht entzündet, taten aber immer noch weh, und er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er sein Schwert würde halten können. Voraussichtlich würde Gâwân Parzivâl im Kampf also keine große Hilfe sein. Aber obwohl sein Freund es ihm mehrmals vorgeschlagen hatte, war es für Gâwân keine Option gewesen, in dem Dorf bei dem freundlichen jungen Mann zu bleiben. Er war diesen ganzen, langen Weg geritten, und Parzivâl hatte ihm dabei das Leben gerettet. es wäre unehrenhaft von ihm, wenn er ihn alleine in diesen Kampf reiten ließe.

Alle seine Überlegungen führten ihn nur nirgendwo hin, und schließlich gab er es auf. Er konnte nicht absehen, wie der Kampf zwischen Parzivâl und dem Drachen ablaufen würde. Vielleicht würde er seine Hilfe ja wirklich nicht brauchen. Und wenn doch… dann würde ihm schon etwas einfallen.

Bald wurde es dunkel, und sie schlugen ein Lager an einer halbwegs geschützten und möglichst schneefreien Stelle unter einigen Bäumen auf. Die zwei machten ein Feuer, aßen von dem getrockneten Fleisch und dem frischen Brot, das ihr Gastgeber ihnen mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte und legten sich dann schlafen. Beide waren der Ansicht, dass es heute Nacht keinen Zweck haben würde, Wache zu halten. Es war zwar endgültig Winter geworden, was Reisende in der Regel noch stärker der Gefahr durch Räuber aussetzte. Doch sie waren in einem Landstrich, der seit Jahren von einem Drachen unsicher gemacht wurde. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich irgendwelche Gesetzlosen hier herumtrieben war eher gering, und den Drachen würden sie schon hören, wenn er denn kommen würde. Schließlich war es auch wichtig, sich vor einem solchen Kampf auszuruhen.

Gâwân lag also auf dem Rücken, in seine Decke gewickelt, und starrte hinauf in den sternenklaren Himmel. Er konnte nicht schlafen, und das lag nicht nur an der furchtbaren Kälte. Er hörte Parzivâls ruhigen Atem neben sich und das leise Knistern des Feuers. Er müsste nur die Hand ausstrecken, um Parzivâl zu berühren – und das ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Was, wenn er ihn berührte, nur kurz, nur seine Hand durch das weiche, blonde Haar gleiten ließ… Gâwân hielt den Atem an, als er sich langsam aufrichtete. Im Feuerschein sah Parzivâl so friedlich aus, und so wunderschön. Seine Locken glänzten, seine Wangen waren von der Kälte gerötet und die Bartstoppeln an seinem Kinn ließen ihn so erwachsen aussehen.

Gâwân erinnerte sich mit einem Lächeln an den unbeholfenen Jungen, der vor fünfzehn Jahren nach Karidol geritten gekommen war und verlangt hatte, Ritter zu werden. Damals hatte er ihn zusammen mit den anderen ausgelacht, obwohl er selbst nicht viel älter gewesen war. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen war wohl gewesen, dass Gâwân am Hof seines Onkels Artûs aufgewachsen war. Parzivâl hatte er für einen Bauern gehalten, der sich einen Traum vormachte. Der nie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance haben würde, tatsächlich Ritter zu werden. Ja, er war damals schon so schön gewesen und hatte auf alle gewirkt wie ein junger Adeliger. Nur hatte er Narrenkleider aus grobem Leder getragen. So einer konnte doch kein Ritter werden? Aber Parzivâl hatte es ihnen allen gezeigt.

Jetzt konnte Gâwân sich nicht länger zurückhalten, er streckte die Hand aus und berührte Parzivâl vorsichtig. Seine Finger mussten kalt sein, denn sein Freund schreckte hoch und sah ihn verschlafen an. „Gâwân? Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?“

Gâwân errötete und zog verlegen seine Hand zurück. „Passiert? Nein. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, entschuldige.“

Parzivâl sah verwirrt aus. „Was machst du dann? Warum schläfst du nicht?“

„Ich kann nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich mache ich mir zu viele Sorgen um dich,“ seufzte Gâwân.

Immerhin entlockte das Parzivâl mittlerweile kein genervtes Stöhnen mehr, sondern ein kleines Lächeln. „Das ist lieb von dir, aber das brauchst du nicht. Das wird schon alles werden. Dieser Drache… ich habe schon gegen schlimmere Gegner gekämpft,“ versuchte er Gâwân zu beruhigen.

Der wusste zwar, dass das so nicht wirklich stimmte, dass Parzivâl zwar ein hervorragender Ritter war, aber eben auch noch keinerlei Erfahrung im Kampf gegen Drachen gemacht hatte. Aber er nickte ergeben. „Ja. Du schaffst das schon. Ich glaube an dich.“

„Ich weiß.“

Eine Zeitlang saßen sie schweigend da und sahen ins Feuer. Dann ergriff Parzivâl wieder das Wort. „Und warum… hast du mich geweckt?“

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“ Gâwân spürte, dass er wieder rot wurde. Röter als vorhin.

„Was wolltest du dann?“ Parzivâl lächelte, und dieses Lächeln ließ Gâwân furchtbar nervös werden.

„Ich wollte nur… du sahst so schön aus, in dem Licht. Das klingt so furchtbar.“ Er lachte verlegen. „Aber ich habe dich… vermisst?“ Wie konnte er jemanden vermissen, der direkt neben ihm lag? Aber es war wahr, er hatte seinen Freund auf eine merkwürdige und schmerzliche Art vermisst.

„Oh, Gâwân.“ Parzivâl beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn sanft und unschuldig auf die Lippen. „Warum legst du dich nicht einfach zu mir?“

Gâwân rückte näher an Parzivâl heran, bis sie direkt nebeneinander lagen, breitete seine Decke über Parzivâls und kuschelte sich dann eng an seinen Freund. Es war wundervoll warm, und vielleicht würde er mit Parzivâl im Arm auch endlich einschlafen können.

Jetzt war es allerdings Parzivâl, der offenbar anderes im Sinn hatte als zu schlafen. Er küsste Gâwân wieder, diesmal etwas fordernder, und sah ihn dann fragend an. „Oder möchtest du schlafen?“

Die Frage brachte Gâwân zum Grinsen. „Also, wenn du so fragst, glaube ich, möchte ich nicht mehr schlafen. Oder zumindest nicht jetzt sofort.“

„Das… ist erfreulich.“ Parzivâl gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss. „Hoffen wir, dass wir diesmal nicht unterbrochen werden. Und schon gar nicht auf so eine unerfreuliche Weise.“

Gâwân verzog das Gesicht. „Bitte nicht. Am Ende kommt noch der Drache.“

„Hoffen wir, dass wir beide die einzigen sind, die kommen.“

Jetzt verdrehte Gâwân die Augen. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so viel für schlechte Wortspiele übrig hast, hätte ich mir das doch nochmal überlegt.“ Aber er lehnte sich gleich darauf vor und küsste Parzivâl.

Aus ihren Küssen wurde schnell mehr, trotz der Kälte zog Gâwân sich bald das Hemd über den Kopf. Parzivâl wusste das zu nutzen, indem er sich seinen Hals entlang weiter nach unten küsste. Gâwân legte den Kopf in den Nacken und vergrub seine Hände in Parzivâls Haar, hielt ihn fest an sich gezogen und gab sich den Berührungen von Parzivâls Lippen, seiner Zunge und seiner Zähne auf seiner nackten Haut hin. Die Kälte spürte er kaum.

Angesichts der Intensität, mit der sein Freund sich seinem Hals widmete, war Gâwân ein ganz klein wenig erleichtert angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie die nächsten Tage hier draußen in der Wildnis verbringen würden. Ansonsten würde er vielleicht doch den einen oder anderen fragenden Blick zugeworfen bekommen. Doch da diese Gefahr nicht bestand, konnte er Parzivâls lange, liebevolle Küsse genießen, ohne sich viele Gedanken machen zu müssen.

Ohnehin zeigte Parzivâl bald Interesse an tiefer gelegenen Körperteilen, die ohnehin niemand anderes zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Er küsste sich seine Brust hinunter, seine Finger spielten mit dem schmalen Streifen dunklen Haars, der knapp unter Gâwâns Bauchnabel begann und eine Handbreit tiefer unter seinem Hosenbund verschwand. Gâwân stöhnte leise, als Parzivâl versuchsweise weiterging und seine Handfläche mit leichtem Druck über seinen harten Penis strich.

„Wenn du noch länger wartest, kommt wirklich noch etwas dazwischen,“ meinte er dann ungeduldig.

Parzivâl grinste ihn an. „Immer mit der Ruhe. Du kriegst schon noch, was du willst.“ Er zog Gâwâns Hose vorsichtig ein Stück herunter, gerade genug, um seine Erektion zu befreien, und küsste ihn dann sanft auf den Bauch. „Also, wie magst du es? Mit den Händen? Mit dem Mund?“

„Egal,“ erwiderte Gâwân, „Solange es du bist.“

„Schmeichelhaft.“ Parzivâl sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. Er legte sich wieder neben Gâwân, sodass er ihn küssen konnte, während er seinen Penis in die Hand nahm und langsam zu reiben begann.

Gâwân keuchte, seine Finger krallten sich in die Decke auf der er lag, er schloss die Augen. Parzivâl wusste ganz offenbar, was er tat, und Gâwân würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, das zu genießen.

Parzivâls Hand rieb zunächst langsam auf und ab. Als Gâwâns Stöhnen lauter und drängender wurde, ließ Parzivâl seinen Daumen über die feuchte Spitze gleiten. Er verteilte den Lusttropfen mit leichten Kreisbewegungen. Gâwân sah Sterne.

„Ich... wenn du so... ich halt’s nicht mehr lange aus.“

„Gut so.“ Parzivâl lächelte ihn an, bevor er ihn auf den Hals küsste. Er saugte so hingebungsvoll an der empfindlichen Haut, dass Gâwân sicher war, dass er deutliche Spuren hinterlassen würde.

Dann grub Parzivâl seine Zähne in die wunde Stelle und Gâwân keuchte auf. Der leichte Schmerz zusammen mit Parzivâls geschickten Handbewegungen waren zu viel für ihn. Als sein Freund seine Hand ein weiteres Mal mit genau dem richtigen Druck nach unten bewegte, war das genug, um ihn kommen zu lassen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, seine Hüfte zuckte reflexhaft nach oben, er stieß in Parzivâls Hand, bis die Wellen seines Orgasmus’ schließlich abklangen.

Parzivâl küsste ihn ein wenig zärtlicher und strich ihm mit der einen Hand die Haare aus der Stirn, während er ihm mit der anderen das Sperma von Bauch und Oberschenkeln wischte. Gâwân atmete einige Male tief durch. Langsam konnte er wieder klar denken, er öffnete die Augen und lächelte Parzivâl an.

„Was ist mit dir?“ Er konnte die Erektion seines Freundes deutlich an seinem Oberschenkel fühlen. „Soll ich dir vielleicht beim Ausziehen helfen?“ Beherzt griff er nach Parzivâls Hosenbund. Wie viele Jahre hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet!

Parzivâl lachte leise. „Nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass deine Hilfe sich nicht nur aufs Ausziehen beschränkt.“

„Oh, ich glaube, das wird das geringste Problem sein.“ Gâwân reckte sich nach oben und küsste Parzivâl auf den Mund. Während er mit einer Hand nach seinem Penis tastete und ihn endlich hervorholte, fand seine andere Hand Halt in Parzivâls Schulter.

Schließlich ließ Gâwân Parzivâls Erektion los, um ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen. Er kniete sich über seinen Partner und sah ihn fragend an. „Wie soll ich…?“

„Ganz wie du willst.“ Parzivâl lächelte ihn erwartungsvoll und beinahe vorfreudig an, und Gâwân fand, dass die geröteten Lippen ihm ganz besonders gut standen. Sie passten zu seinen hellen Locken. „Aber wenn es dir egal ist…“ Parzivâl gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, das in einem leisen Stöhnen endete, als Gâwân ihm in den Schritt griff, „dann mache ich es so.“

Er kniete sich zwischen Parzivâls Beine und nahm ihn ohne Umschweife in den Mund. Sanft leckte er den Lusttropfe von der Spitze und reizte sie dann weiter, während er mit einer Hand die untere Hälfte des Penis’ umschlossen hielt. Parzivâl stöhnte immer lauter. Dann hob Gâwân den Kopf und sah ihn wieder an.

„Gut so?“

„Mhh…“ Parzivâl nickte nur atemlos.

„Dann mach’ ich weiter.“ Er wartete die zustimmende Geste seines Freundes gar nicht erst ab, sondern beugte sich gleich wieder nach unten. Diesmal schloss er die Lippen um Parzivâls Erektion, saugte daran und ließ seine Zunge an dem harten Schaft entlang nach unten gleiten. Er bewegte seinen Kopf auf und ab, zuerst langsam, dann schneller und tiefer, und Parzivâl unter ihm musste sich bald merklich zurückhalten, um nicht instinktiv nach oben in Gâwâns Mund zu stoßen.

Bald wurde die Spannung zu groß, Parzivâls Muskeln spannten sich an, das Brennen und Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib waren unerträglich. Er griff nach Gâwâns Haar, um seinen Freund vorzuwarnen. „Ich kann nicht mehr… ich komm’ gleich…“

Aber Gâwân gab nur ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und ließ sich nicht davon abhalten, Parzivâls Penis mit Lippen und Zunge weiter zu reizen. Es war allerdings die leichte Vibration seiner Kehle, die Parzivâl schließlich die Kontrolle verlieren ließ. Er drückte den Rücken durch und ergoss sich mit einem letzten lauten Stöhnen in Gâwâns Mund.

Gâwân ließ nicht von ihm ab, bis die Anspannung in Parzivâls Körper schließlich nachließ und er sich erschöpft nach hinten sinken ließ. Dann hob er den Kopf, wobei ihm Parzivâls erschlaffter Penis aus dem Mund glitt, und schluckte.

Parzivâl schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Ich versteh’s nicht.“

„Was?“ Gâwân zog sich sein Hemd wieder an, bevor er nach oben kroch und sich neben Parzivâl legte. Dort ließ er sich von seinem Freund in die Arme nehmen. „Was verstehst du nicht?“

„Wie ich mir das die ganzen Jahre über nicht eingestehen konnte. Dass ich dich liebe.“

Mit einem müden Lachen stupste Gâwân ihm an die Nase. „Das frage ich mich auch. Aber besser spät als nie, oder?“

„Mh… auch wieder wahr.“ Parzivâl lehnte sich vor und küsste Gâwân zärtlich. Über den sanften Liebkosungen ihrer Lippen schliefen sie beide ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, Smut, finally xD und diesmal ganz ohne einstürzende Höhlen und sterbende Pferde  
> zählen 35k Wörter eigentlich schon als slow burn? xD


	18. rone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rone** , _ron_ Substantiv, m/f
> 
> umgefallener Baumstamm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, wieder ein Monat... _aber_ ich muss sagen, meine Motivation scheint langsam wiederzukommen! Deshalb hat dieses Kapitel auch fast 3k xD Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das nächste diesmal keinen ganzen Monat braucht.

Die Nacht war erträglich, Parzivâl und Gâwân schliefen eng beieinander und wachten erst auf, als es schon gegen Morgen ging und das Feuer heruntergebrannt war. Die Luft war so kalt, dass sie in den Lungen schmerzte und Gâwân vergrub müde sein Gesicht in Parzivâls Haar. Er würde am liebsten einfach hier liegen bleiben, trotz der Kälte, in den Armen seines Partners, und weiter schlafen.

Parzivâl war von dieser Idee allerdings weniger begeistert. Er schob Gâwân zwar mit einem Kuss, aber doch entschieden von sich weg und setzte sich auf. „Komm, wir müssen weiter. Der Drache wartet.“

Mit einem lauten Seufzen rieb Gâwân sich die Augen und wollte sich fester in seine Decke wickeln, da Parzivâl jetzt seine eigene Decke in die Satteltasche steckte und seine Körperwärme leider auch mit sich genommen hatte. Lange konnte er allerdings nicht liegen bleiben, denn sobald Parzivâl seine eigenen Sachen aufgeräumt hatte, kam er zurück und zog Gâwân erbarmungslos die Decke weg.

„Nein, nicht…“

Gâwân versuchte, sie festzuhalten, aber Parzivâl war stärker.

„Doch, komm. Wir wissen nicht, wie weit wir noch zu reiten haben, bis wir diesen Drachen gefunden haben. Also sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren.“

Grummelnd kam Gâwân auf die Füße, aber er wusste, dass Parzivâl Recht hatte. Sein Freund hatte zumindest genug Herz, um ihm ein Stück Brot und Käse zuzuwerfen, bevor er ihn wieder drängte, doch endlich aufs Pferd zu steigen.

Kurz darauf ritten sie weiter durch die verschneite Landschaft, diesmal abseits der Straße. Der Schnee lag hoch und erschwerte ihr Vorankommen zusätzlich, und sie mussten sich einen Weg durch kahle Bäume und entlaubtes Unterholz erkämpfen. Gâwân war müde, er ließ Parzivâl vorweg reiten und sich einen Weg durch die Büsche suchen. Irgendwann stieß er gegen einen schwer mit Schnee beladenen Zweig, und der Schnee fiel auf ihn, blieb in seinen Haaren hängen und rutschte ihm in den Halsausschnitt seines Kettenhemdes. Die Kälte des schmelzenden Schnees ließ ihn schnell wach werden, und er warf Parzivâl, der sich wenige Schritte vor ihm das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte, einen wütenden Blick zu.

„War das Absicht?“

„Vielleicht.“ Parzivâl drehte sich zu ihm um und schenkte ihm sein strahlendes Lächeln, bei dem Gâwân ihm einfach nicht länger böse sein konnte. „Aber wenigstens bist du jetzt wacher.“

„Leider,“ seufzte Gâwân. Dann fügte er lauter hinzu: „Sag mal, weißt du überhaupt, wo wir hin reiten?“

Parzivâl warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er etwas nach vorne murmelte, das Gâwân nicht verstand.

„Du musst schon lauter sprechen!“

„Nicht genau! Aber das wird schon!“, schrie Parzivâl jetzt nach hinten, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Gâwân schnaubte. „Na, du bist ja optimistisch,“ meinte er skeptisch.

Jetzt warf Parzivâl ihm doch einen weiteren, diesmal leicht genervten Blick zu. „Als ob man einen Drachen übersehen könnte. Früher oder später müssen wir ja wohl auf seine Spuren stoßen. Es ist ein Drache, es ist Winter, und er lebt seit Jahren hier. Wahrscheinlich sogar seit Jahrzehnten.“

„Auch wieder wahr,“ musste Gâwân zugeben. Drachen hatten nun einmal die unangenehme Angewohnheit, sich auf äußerst ungemütlich Art bemerkbar zu machen. Parzivâl hatte recht, in der Regel war es unmöglich, einen Drachen zu übersehen. Vor allem dann, wenn man aktiv nach einem suchte.

Trotzdem war die Sonne schon wieder im Sinken, als sie endlich auf die ersten Spuren des Drachen im ansonsten unberührten Schnee stießen. Es waren riesige, tatzenförmige Fußabdrücke, zwischen denen die Schleifspur des langen, schlangenartigen Drachenkörpers deutlich zu erkennen war. Die Spuren führten zu einem Bach und auf demselben Weg wieder zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen sein mussten.

Parzivâl und Gâwân folgten den Spuren des Drachen tiefer in den Wald hinein. Schwer war das nicht, denn die Schneise, die der Drache mit seinem breiten Körper ins Unterholz geschlagen hatte war nicht zu übersehen. Trotzdem saßen die zwei Ritter bald ab und führten ihre Pferde am Zügel weiter, denn je näher sie dem Unterschlupf des Drachen kamen, desto vorsichtiger mussten sie sein.

Sie entfernten sich immer weiter von dem kleinen Bach, kamen immer tiefer in den Wald hinein, und umso weiter sie gingen, umso breiter und deutlicher wurde diese Spur. Es schien ganz so, als würde dieser Drache hier sich zumindest die Mühe geben, um seine Wasserstelle nicht sofort zu verraten – wenn auch mit zweifelhaftem Erfolg. Der Schnee war schmutzig und verschlammt, abgerissene Äste und Sträucher säumten sie zunächst und lagen bald auch mitten im Weg. Schließlich waren es sogar ganze Bäume, abgeknickt und ausgerissen, die der Drache wohl in seinem Übermut gefällt haben musste. Auch stieg der Boden immer steiler an, der Drache musste sich wohl einen Berg als Wohnstätte ausgesucht haben.

Als sie den Unterschlupf des Drachen schließlich sehen konnten, war es bereits beinahe völlig dunkel. Der Drache schlief vermutlich schon, oder zumindest hatte Gâwân von Iwein gehört, dass Drachen tagaktiv waren. Im Dunkeln eine unbekannte Umgebung zu erkunden konnten die beiden auch schlecht, und so suchten sie sich einen Platz, an dem sie die Nacht mitsamt ihren Pferden so warm und sicher wie möglich verbringen konnten.

Zu weit wollten sie sich nicht vom Eingang der Höhle entfernen, denn sonst würden sie am nächsten Morgen vielleicht nicht mitbekommen, wenn der Drache seinen Bau verließ, und dann versehentlich sehr unvorbereitet über ihn stolpern, wenn sie die Gegend auskundschafteten und der Drache gerade seinen Unterschlupf verlassen hatte. Es wäre aber auch nicht besonders klug, sich direkt vor den Höhleneingang zu legen, und den Geruch der Pferde und Männer sollte das Ungeheuer nach Möglichkeit auch nicht wittern – vorausgesetzt, dass er überhaupt irgendetwas durch seinen eigenen Gestank hindurch wittern konnte.

Gâwân betrachtete den Umriss des Berges vor dem matt beleuchteten Himmel. „Wir sollten versuchen, noch höher zu kommen. Dann können wir ihn problemlos beobachten, und er wird uns wahrscheinlich schwerer entdecken können.“

„Hat dir das auch Iwein gesagt?“ Parzivâl war nicht besonders glücklich mit der Aussicht, nach einem Tag im Wald jetzt auch noch nachts bergsteigen zu müssen.

Aber Gâwân schnaubte nur. „Nein. Das sagt mir mein gesunder Menschenverstand.“

Parzivâl stöhnte genervt, aber er wusste, dass Gâwân recht hatte. Egal wie müde sie waren, es war das Klügste, mit einem großen Bogen um den Höhleneingang herum höher zu klettern und dort oben ihr Lager aufzuschlagen. Nicht nur waren sie dort außerhalb der Reichweite und der Aufmerksamkeitsspanne des Drachen, dort oben wuchsen auch mehr Bäume und das Unterholz war dichter. Es wurde schließlich nicht regelmäßig von einem Drachen niedergetrampelt. Der Wald würde ihnen dort mehr Schutz vor dem Schnee und der Kälte bieten. Und das allein war genug Ansporn, um die beiden Ritter den Aufstieg wagen zu lassen.

Es war anstrengend und gefährlich, im Dunkeln den Hang hinaufzuklettern. Sie mussten einen Weg zwischen den Bäumen hindurch suchen, der nicht zu steil und auch für ihre Pferde gangbar war, und neben den Tieren mussten sie auch auf sich selbst Acht geben und zusehen, dass sie selbst nicht abrutschten. Parzivâl fluchte, und Gâwân wies ihn an, leiser zu fluchen, damit er nicht den Drachen weckte, bis seine eigenen Oberschenkel brannten und er sich zweimal den Kopf an einem Baumstamm gestoßen hatte. Dann fluchte er mindestens so laut und so andauernd wie sein Freund.

Endlich waren sie an einer Stelle angelangt, von der sie hofften, dass sie ihnen einen guten Ausblick bieten würde, sobald der Tag angebrochen war. Momentan war es zu dunkel, um auch nur die Bäum zu erkennen, an deren Ästen sie ihre Pferde festgebunden hatten. Parzivâl und Gâwân saßen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt unter ihren Decken und Mänteln, in einem Versteck ein wenig oberhalb der Höhle. Während ihres Aufstiegs hatte es wieder zu schneien begonnen, und sie hofften, dass das ihre Spuren so gut wie möglich verbergen würde.

„Also?“, fragte Parzivâl nach einer Weile in die Stille. „Was planst du?“

„Ich? Ich dachte, das ist dein Drache,“ murmelte Gâwân. Irgendwo war es ja auch Parzivâls Drache, er hatte schließlich dauernd darauf bestanden, die Ehre seines Vaters zu verteidigen. Er war nur hier, weil er Parzivâl hatte verteidigen wollen.

Parzivâl schnaubte leise. „Vielleicht. Aber du warst doch der, dem Iwein die ganzen tollen Drachentöter-Tipps gegeben hat, oder? Und außerdem, wenn überhaupt, dann ist das mittlerweile unser Drache. Nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben, um bis hier her zu kommen.“ Er lehnte sich an Gâwân und küsste ihn. „Oder, Schatz?“

Gâwân verdrehte die Augen, aber er legte einen Arm um Parzivâl, bevor er ihn zurückküsste. „Natürlich. Unser Drache. Unsere Burg. Unsere Schwerter. Wann wollen wir heiraten?“

„Sobald wir wieder zurück in Karidol sind, natürlich. Artus wird Augen machen. Und Iwein und Erec erst!“

„Und Gwî.“ Gâwân musste auf einmal schlucken, als er an seinen Sohn dachte. Als er vor einigen Monaten in Karidol ausgezogen war, war er alleine gewesen, und dafür unsterblich und unglücklich in Parzivâl verliebt. Dann hatte er herausgefunden, dass er einen Sohn hatte, und jetzt hatte er auch noch einen Partner. Diese Mission hatte aus dem Bedürfnis, Parzivâl zu beschützen angefangen, da es ihm gleichgültig war, ob er lebte oder starb, solange Parzivâl nicht gegen diesen Drachen kämpfen musste. Jetzt saß er hier und musste selbst kämpfen, zusammen mit seinem Freund, und es könnte sie beide das Leben kosten. Gâwân wollte nicht sterben müssen. Nicht jetzt, da ihm das Leben auf einmal so viel mehr als nur Âventiure und _êre_ zu bieten hatte!

Parzivâl spürte seine plötzliche Niedergeschlagenheit. Er strich Gâwân durch die dunklen Haare und küsste seine kühlen Lippen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das wird schon alles gut werden. Wir sind immerhin erfahrene Ritter. Mit einem Drachen werden wir es wohl gerade noch aufnehmen können.“ Sanft küsste er ihn erneut. „Und Iwein hat uns Tipps gegeben.“

„Na, wenn wir uns auf Iweins Tipps verlassen, sind wir wohl verloren. Das ist, als würdest du Lanzelot nach Beziehungsratschlägen fragen,“ meinte Gâwân trocken. Aber er schmiegte sich dankbar an Parzivâl und schloss die Augen. „Aber du hast recht. Das wird schon alles gut werden.“

„Siehst du. Du musst nur daran glauben.“ Parzivâl lehnte seine Wange an Gâwâns. „Und jetzt versuch, ein bisschen zu schlafen. Ich halte Wache.“

Als das erste graue Dämmerlicht durch die schneebedeckten Zweige sickerte, waren Parzivâl und Gâwân schon wach. Sie hatten wenig geschlafen, es war einfach zu kalt, aber sie konnten es nicht riskieren, ein Feuer zu machen, da das vielleicht den Drachen auf sie aufmerksam gemacht hätte. Man konnte ja nicht wissen, wann der seine Höhle verlassen würde, auch wenn Iwein gemeint hatte, dass Drachen nachts schliefen. Vielleicht war dieser Drache anders. Also versuchten sie, sich zumindest ein wenig aufzuwärmen, indem sie die Pferde zu einem kleinen, halb zugefrorenen Wasserlauf führten, den sie entdeckt hatten, als Parzivâl letzte Nacht im Dunkeln gestolpert war.

Wieder an ihrem Lager angekommen, war es endlich ganz hell geworden und von dem Drachen noch nichts zu sehen. Sie beschlossen, ein Feuer zu machen, bevor sie ganz erfrieren würden. Ihre Finger und Zehen schmerzten bereits vor Kälte. Jetzt im Tageslicht war die Gefahr, dass der Drache auf das Feuer aufmerksam würde, geringer, und außerdem konnten sie sich das Brot, dass sie zum Frühstück aßen, über den kleinen Flammen rösten. Ihre Pferde hatten sie losgebunden gelassen, nachdem sie sie getränkt hatten. Die Tiere streiften jetzt durch den Wald auf der Suche nach Essbarem.

Parzivâl lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm und zog die Beine an den Körper. „Wir hätten uns wirklich keine bessere Jahreszeit aussuchen können, um auf Drachenjagd zu gehen. Hat Iwein dir das nicht gesagt?“

Gâwân schnaubte. „Iwein. Der ist doch auch nur zufällig über seinen Drachen gestolpert. Als hätte der eine Ahnung von irgendwas. Und schon gar nicht von Âventiure im Winter.“

„Und sonst hättest du niemanden fragen können?“

„Du hättest ja auch mal jemanden fragen können,“ entgegnete Gâwân. „Und es ist nicht so, als hätte ich Iwein explizit gefragt. Aber er ist eben mein bester Freund, und er hat mir hin und wieder von seinem Kampf gegen diesen Drachen erzählt.“

„Mh.“ Parzivâl legte müde den Kopf auf die Knie. „Na, besser als nichts.“

„Finde ich auch.“

Dann schwiegen sie eine Zeitlang, bis Gâwân, der gelangweilt in der Glut ihres kleinen Feuers herumstocherte, schließlich zu Parzivâl aufsah.

„Wenn deine Zähne noch ein bisschen lauter klappern, brauchen wir uns gar keine Mühe mehr geben, uns vor diesem Drachen zu verstecken.“

„Hm?“ Müde sah Parzivâl auf. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Setz dich doch näher ans Feuer, sonst erfrierst du noch,“ murmelte Gâwân, bevor er aufstand, sich neben Parzivâl setzte und ihn in eine enge Umarmung zog. „Du weißt, dass der Grund, warum ich auf diese Âventiure bestanden habe, der ist, dass ich verhindern wollte, dass du stirbst? Wenn das so weitergeht, muss ich alleine gegen den Drachen kämpfen, weil du mir davor hier im Schnee erfrierst.“

„Beruf es nicht auch noch,“ meinte Parzivâl, doch er schmiegte sich wärmesuchend eng an Gâwân. „Aber so ist schon viel besser.“

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du darauf hinaus willst, hätte ich mich auch gleich zu dir setzen können,“ versuchte Gâwân zu scherzen. Aber auch er war froh um die geteilte Körperwärme, zusätzlich zu ihrem kleinen Feuer.

Parzivâl genoss Gâwâns Nähe und die Wärme, die er abstrahlte. So sehr, dass er irgendwann einnickte. Erst, als er schließlich von einen mit Kettenhemd bedeckten Ellbogen in die Seite gestoßen wurde, fuhr er erschrocken hoch – und war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hellwach.

Gâwân hatte ihm vorsorglich den Mund zugehalten. Jetzt nahm er seine Hand langsam wieder weg und deutete nach unten.

„Er ist wach,“ flüsterte er, und Parzivâl wusste sofort, dass es sich dabei nur um den Drachen handeln konnte.

Wie gebannt beobachteten sie, wie sich der riesige, stinkende Wurm aus der Höhle wälzte. Er schlug ungestüm mit seinem Schwanz um sich, kroch langsam die Spur entlang, die die beiden Ritter gestern verfolgt hatten, und verschwand schließlich zwischen den noch stehenden Bäumen aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Erst, als sie auch sein Schnauben und Stampfen nicht länger hören konnten, wagten Parzivâl und Gâwân wieder, normal zu atmen. Langsam sahen sie sich an, die Unsicherheit in ihren beiden Blicken deutlich zu lesen. Parzivâl ergriff schließlich als erster das Wort.

„Also… was machen wir jetzt?“

Gâwân biss sich auf die Lippen und sah wieder nach unten, auf die Schneise, die der Drache in den Wald geschlagen hatte. „Auf jeden Fall sollten wir eine Falle bauen. Wir sind beide erschöpft und seit Wochen unterwegs. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir im offenen Kampf eine Chance haben.“

„Deiswâr[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746556/chapters/47647372/edit#_ftn1),“ stimmte Parzivâl ihm zu.

„Dann haben wir zwei Möglichkeiten,“ fuhr Gâwân fort. „Entweder, wir lassen uns jetzt etwas einfallen, und erledigen ihn, wenn er zurückkommt. Dann haben wir außerdem den Vorteil, dass wir von oben kommen. Oder wir lassen uns Zeit mit der Falle, bauen sie, wenn es Nacht ist, und warten, bis er morgen früh aus der Höhle kommt.“

„Und schlafen eine Nacht länger hier draußen in der Kälte?“

Gâwân zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Guter Punkt. Dann sollten wir uns mit Nachdenken beeilen.“

Parzivâl nickte zustimmend und kuschelte sich wieder enger an seinen Freund.

„Hey, du sollst nachdenken, nicht schlafen,“ meinte Gâwân, aber mit solcher Zärtlichkeit in seiner Stimme, dass Parzivâl sein Herz ein wenig mehr schmelzen fühlte. Wie hatte er sich nur all die Jahre über einreden können, dass er Gâwân hasste?

„Wenn mir wärmer ist, kann ich auch besser nachdenken,“ erwiderte er dann. Und wie um seinen Punkt zu bestätigen, kam ihm gleich darauf ein Gedanke. „Die _ronen_! Was ist mit denen?“

Ein wenig irritiert sah Gâwân zu ihm hinunter. „Was soll mit denen sein?“

„Na, die können wir für unsere Falle benutzen!“ Parzivâl setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Wie, wenn man Lasten über Baumstämme zieht.“

„Wo willst du den Drachen hin ziehen?“

„Nirgends.“ Parzivâl musste lachen. „Wir legen ihm die _ronen_ in die Spur, die er entlangkriecht, wenn er zurückkommt. Dann haben wir nicht nur den Vorteil, dass wir von oben kommen, der Drache wird es auch sehr viel schwerer haben, überhaupt erst einmal zu uns hoch zu kommen.“

Gâwân sah von Parzivâl zu den vielen umgeknickten Bäumen, die im Schnee lagen, und wieder zurück zu seinem Freund. „Das könnte tatsächlich klappen. Ich glaube nur, es wäre noch klüger, wenn einer von uns oben steht und den Drachen in die Falle lockt. Und wenn er dann auf den ronen den Berg wieder runterrutscht, kann ihn der andere von der Seite angreifen.“

Parzivâl nickte. „Perfekt. So machen wir’s.“ Er stand auf und trat das Feuer aus. „Komm, worauf warten wir noch?“

Die beiden Ritter führten die Pferde mit sich, als sie jetzt ihren Aussichtspunkt verließen. Sie beabsichtigten nicht, noch einmal dorthin zurückzukehren. Sobald der Drache vom Bach zurückkehrte, würde sich entscheiden, ob sie sich auf den Heimweg machen konnten – oder ob sie sich nie wieder über Dinge wie einen Heimweg Gedanken würden machen müssen. Außerdem waren ihnen die Pferde eine große Hilfe, wenn es dazu kam, die Bäume aus tiefen Schneeverwehungen zu ziehen.

Sie arbeiteten, so schnell sie nur konnten, schließlich hatten sie keine Ahnung, wie lange der Drache brauchte, um zum Bach und wieder zurück zu kriechen. Endlich hatten sie genügend Stämme zusammengesucht hatten, die breit genug waren, um ein Hindernis darzustellen, aber auch schmal genug, um tatsächlich den Berg hinab zu rollen, ohne in den Sträuchern und Baumstümpfen zu beiden Seiten der Drachenspur hängen zu bleiben. Noch immer war von dem Untier nichts zu sehen oder zu hören.

Als Parzivâl und Gâwân die ronen schließlich auch noch in die richtige Position gebracht hatten, und sie so lagen, dass sie hoffentlich den Halt verlieren würden, sobald sich ein Drache darüber wälzte, war die Sonne bereits im Sinken. Die beiden brauchten trotzdem eine weitere Viertelstunde, um sich darauf zu einigen, dass Gâwân den Köder spielen sollte. Immerhin war der ganze Drache ja eigentlich Gahmurets und damit Parzivâls Angelegenheit, und als Gâwân das auch eingesehen hatte, blieb ihnen nichts anderes mehr übrig, als auf den Drachen zu warten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746556/chapters/47647372/edit#_ftnref1) Das ist wahr


	19. swert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **swert** Substantiv, n
> 
> Schwert

Sie mussten lange warten. Vermutlich war der Drache nicht nur zum Trinken hinunter an den Bach gegangen, sondern hatte sich weiter fort begeben auf der Suche nach Futter. Es war kalt und ungemütlich, sie waren müde, durchgefroren und hungrig, und wagten es nicht einmal, sich hin und wieder einige Worte zuzurufen aus Angst, der Drache könnte sich nähern und sie hören. 

Gâwân saß direkt hinter der Hügelkuppe in der Spur, die der Drache in den Schnee gegraben hatte. Er zitterte vor Kälte und wünschte sich Parzivâl zurück an seine Seite. Es war noch lange hin bis zum Abend, wenn sie wieder zu zweit am Feuer sitzen konnten. Gâwân weigerte sich standhaft, auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde. Sie würden ihren Kampf unbeschadet überstehen. Auch wenn sie erschöpft und durchgefroren waren und keine Lanzen hatten, waren sie immer noch kampferprobte Ritter. Außerdem waren sie zu zweit, und sie hatten einen mehr oder weniger durchdachten Plan. Dann konnte doch eigentlich nicht viel schief gehen, oder?

Im Nachhinein würde Gâwân sich fragen, ob er den Drachen eigentlich bewusst oder unbewusst unterschätzt, oder schlichtweg vergessen hatte. Und dass, obwohl der Gegner in einem solchen Kampf eigentlich eine Unbekannte war, mit der man immer zu rechnen hatte. Normalerweise wusste er das auch. Aber normalerweise saß er auch nicht frierend im Schnee und betete, dass seinem Freund nichts passieren würde.

Schließlich war in der Ferne das Knurren und Fauchen des nahenden Drachen zu hören, der sich rücksichtslos durch die Bäume wälzte. Gâwâns Muskeln spannten sich an, er griff nach seinem Schwert und machte sich kampfbereit. Je näher der Wurm ihnen kam, desto nervöser wurde er. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, bis der Drache in Sichtweite wäre, und dann – 

Langsam kroch Gâwân auf dem Bauch die Spur entlang, bis er über die Kuppe spähen konnte. Er atmete so flach wie möglich; der Gestank des Drachen haftete auch an dem Schnee, über den er gekrochen war. In der Ferne konnte Gâwân eine Bewegung zwischen den Bäumen erkennen, und bald wurde deutlich, dass für diese der Drache verantwortlich war. Bald wurde sein schwärzlich-grüner Körper sichtbar, der wie eine riesige Schlange durch den Wald kroch. Der lange, schwere Leib wurde von krallenbesetzten Pranken an beinahe lächerlich kurzen Beinen vorwärts geschoben. Seine Augen glühten rötlich und saßen recht weit hinten an einem riesigen Kopf, der schwarz und widerlich behaart war. Von den scharfen Reißzähnen, die ihm vorne aus dem Maul ragten, tropfte schleimiger Speichel. Gâwân rümpfte die Nase. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr der Drache selbst erst stinken musste; ihm wurde schon schlecht, wenn er auf dem Bauch in der Schneespur lag, die vom Drachen verschmutzt worden war. Und Parzivâl würde direkt gegen ihn kämpfen müssen.

Aber zuerst kam es auf ihn an. Gâwân biss sich auf die Lippen. Der Drache hatte den Hügel beinahe erreicht, es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er die Baumstämme entdeckte, und vielleicht auch Parzival, der ganz in seiner Nähe versteckt war. Er holte noch einmal Luft, so tief er bei diesem Gestank eben konnte, und sprang mit gezogenem Schwert auf.

„Hejâ!“, rief er, so laut er konnte, und fuchtelte mit seinem Schwert möglichst auffällig in der Luft herum. „Komm her, du Ungeheuer!“

Der Drache fauchte, als er Gâwân erblickte, und seine Auge loderten auf wie Glut, in die ein Windstoß fuhr. Seine Krallen gruben sich tief in den Schnee, als er sich anstrengte, schneller voran zu kommen. Dieser Ritter, der da so frech mitten im Weg zwischen ihm und seiner Höhle stand und ihn herausforderte würde ein leichtes Spiel für ihn werden. Er sah klein und ungefährlich aus, war alleine und hatte nicht einmal ein Pferd oder eine Lanze bei sich, nur diesen Zahnstocher von einem Schwert. Die Ritter, die es auf ihn abgesehen hatten, wurden auch immer leichtsinniger…

Als er den Drachen jetzt mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit auf sich zu robben sah, schickte Gâwân ein kurzes Stoßgebet in den Himmel, dass ihr Plan mit den _ronen_ aufgehen würde. Seine Beine und Hände waren vom langen Sitzen und Warten in der Kälte ganz steif geworden. Aber noch bevor er auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte, sich einem möglichen Kampf mit dem scheußlichen Wurm zu stellen, hatte dieser die präparierten Baumstämme erreicht, und Gâwân stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass ihre Falle tatsächlich funktionierte. Der Drache rutschte auf den _ronen_ aus, und die Stämme setzten sich in Bewegung und rollten zusammen mit ihm den Hügel hinunter.

Die Erleichterung währte allerdings nur, bis ihm einfiel, dass der Drache deswegen noch lange nicht tot war, und außerdem gerade auf Parzivâl zu rutschte, der in seinem Versteck genau auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte.

Gâwân holte tief Luft und schrie, so laut er konnte: „Vorsicht, Parzivâl! Der Drache!“

Parzivâl hörte Gâwâns Warnschrei und sah den Drachen den Hügel hinunterrollen. Entschlossen riss er sein Schwert aus der Scheide. Er musste den richtigen Moment abpassen, den Drachen so lang wie möglich den kleinen Abhang hinunterrollen lassen um ihn so weit wie möglich von Gâwân weg zu halten. Er wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Gâwân zu Schaden kam, schließlich war das sein Drache, seine Âventiure, und er wollte seinen Freund so gut wie möglich aus dem Kampf heraushalten.

Mit einem Schrei sprang er aus seiner Deckung, das Schwert zum Schlag erhoben, und fügte dem Drachen eine stark blutende Wunde auf seiner empfindlicheren Unterseite zu. Der Hieb war allerdings weder tief noch präzise genug, um den Drachen zu töten, und Parzivâl war klar, dass er damit seinen einzigen Vorteil, den Überraschungsangriff, verspielt hatte.

Den Drachen würde er trotzdem nicht einfach so davonkommen lassen, und sei es nur, um hier und jetzt Gâwân vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren. Wenn er den Drachen schwer genug verwunden konnte, würde sein Freund ihn vielleicht besiegen können. Dann würde zumindest Gâwân wieder nach Hause nach Karidol kommen.

Parzivâl stürzte sich wieder auf den Drachen, der jetzt mit dem Angriff rechnete und entsprechend besser vorbereitet war. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, riss das Maul auf und brüllte vor Schmerzen und Wut. Der Gestank des Tieres raubte dem Ritter beinahe die Besinnung. Dann holte der Drache mit seinem langen und kräftigen Schwanz aus. Parzivâl konnte sich gerade noch ducken. Kaum hatte er sich wieder dem Drachen zugewandt, schnappte der aber auch schon mit den Zähnen nach ihm, und Parzivâl stolperte orientierungslos rückwärts, zurück in die Büsche, lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm und rang nach Atem.

Lange währte dieser Moment des Verschnaufens allerdings nicht, denn der Drache riss mit seinen kräftigen Pranken den Baum, an dem Parzivâl lehnte, aus der Erde und kroch ihm hinterher ins Dickicht. Er walzte das Unterholz einfach nieder, es schien ihn kaum in seinen Bewegungen einzuschränken, während Parzivâl weiterstolperte, mit dem Schwert um sich schlug und sich schwerer tat, unter tiefhängenden, schneebeladenen Zweigen nah genug an seinen Gegner heranzukommen. Noch nie hatte er sich so sehr eine Lanze gewünscht, aber er hatte nun mal keine. Sie war bei seinem Kampf mit dem Riesen kaputt gegangen und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Drachen wieder und wieder mit dem Schwert anzugreifen. Er führte einen hoffnungslosen Kampf, das merkte er schnell, und auch, wenn der Drache noch immer stark blutete, würde es viel zu lange dauern, bis er vom Blutverlust so entkräftet war, dass er daran sterben würde. Wenn er nur lange genug durchhalten würde, um Gâwân genug Zeit zu verschaffen. Vielleicht würde sein Freund sich in Sicherheit bringen.

Gerade, als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, hörte Parzivâl wieder Gâwâns Stimme durch den Nebel aus Kampflärm und drohender Ohnmacht. Er schrie aus einiger Entfernung, aber war definitiv nicht weit genug entfernt, um in Sicherheit zu sein.

„Bitte, bleib weg,“ flehte Parzivâl, mehr zu Gott und sich selbst, denn Gâwân, so nah er auch sein mochte, konnte ihn mit Sicherheit nicht hören. Vermutlich würde es aber ohnehin nicht viel helfen.

Im selben Moment traf ihn der Schwanz des Drachen hart vor die Brust, und Parzivâl stolperte keuchend einen Schritt zurück. Das Schwert flog ihm aus der Hand. Der Drache kam näher. Parzivâl hielt die Luft an, der beißende Drachengestank raubte ihm den Atem und ließ ihn würgen. Dass ihm eine Kralle quer über der Brust das Kettenhemd zerschnitt merkte er kaum. Er sank zu Boden, schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass es wenigstens schnell gehen würde. Und Gâwân…

Gâwân hatte gebannt beobachtet, wie Parzivâl den Drachen angriff. Er kannte seinen Freund, seinen Ehrgeiz und sein Ehrgefühl, und hatte deshalb zunächst gezögert, in den Kampf einzugreifen. Bald wurde aber ersichtlich, dass er es alleine nicht mit dem Drachen aufnehmen konnte, schon gar nicht ohne Lanze. Und als ihm das klar geworden war, zögerte Gâwân keine Sekunde.

Er griff sich den längsten und stabilsten herumliegenden Ast, den er finden konnte, und rannte, den Ast wie eine Lanze erhoben und laut schreiend, auf den Drachen zu. Seine Rettungsaktion, so impulsiv sie auch sein mochte, kam gerade im rechten Augenblick: Parzivâl ging, vom Drachenschwanz getroffen, mit einem lauten Schrei zu Boden. Sein Schwert lag nur ein wenig entfernt von ihm im Schnee, aber er schaffte es nicht, es wieder aufzuheben. Generell schien er nur mehr halb bei Besinnung zu sein, denn dass der Drache ihn mit seinen scharfen Krallen anschließend die Rüstung aufschlitzte, bekam er offenbar gar nicht wirklich mit. Parzivâl sank in den Schnee und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Heiße Wut flammte in Gâwân auf, als er sah, wie dieser Drache seinen Freund zurichtete. „Lass ihn in Ruhe!“, schrie er, und es war ihm herzlich egal, dass der Drache ihn nicht verstehen konnte. Die Hauptsache war, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit von Parzivâl ablenkte.

Das schaffte er schließlich, als er dem Untier mit Anlauf den Ast in die Seite rammte. Der Drache fauchte und drehte sich um. Seine bohrenden roten Augen fixierten Gâwân. Der Ast hatte ihn kaum verletzt, aber er hatte ihn wütend gemacht, und diesem Ritter musste offenbar eine Lektion erteilt werden. Er konnte später wieder zu dem anderen zurückkommen. Mit einem zornigen Zischen machte er einen Schritt auf Gâwân zu.

Der hob sein Schwert. Er sah die tiefe Wunde, die Parzivâl dem Drachen schon geschlagen hatte und zielte darauf. Wenn er die gleiche Stelle wieder traf, hatte er vielleicht eine Chance, ihn tödlich zu verwunden. Das Problem war nur, dass der Drache sich bewegte, dass er versuchte, seine verletzte Seite zu schützen, und dass es verdammt anstrengend war, ihn sich gleichzeitig mit dem langen Ast auf Distanz zu halten und nah genug für einen Angriff mit dem Schwert an ihn heranzukommen.

Als es ihm endlich glückte, weit genug auszuholen, nah genug an den Drachen heranzukommen und ihm eine zweite Wunde an der Brust zuzufügen, hätte er beinahe schon aufgeatmet. Nur zeigte sich der Drache von Gâwâns Angriffsversuchen leider wenig beeindruckt. Ein zorniger Aufschrei war alles, was er damit bewirkte, und im nächsten Moment traf ihn der wild zuckende Drachenschwanz mit voller Wucht. Der Aufschlag presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen, er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Gâwân verlor den Halt, er flog nach hinten, und alles, woran er denken konnte, war, dass er auf keinen Fall sein Schwert loslassen durfte. Dann landete er unsanft in einem Gebüsch, sein Mantel und sein Gürtel verhedderten sich in den Zweigen und er schaffte es zunächst nicht einmal, den Kopf zu heben. Aber während er noch versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, konnte er hören, wie Parzivâl aufschrie.

Und der Drache hörte es auch.

Parzivâl fühlte einen brennenden Schmerz in Brust und Oberbauch, und etwas klebrig Warmes, das sein Hemd tränkte. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er wieder atmen konnte, und dass der Drache sich zumindest nicht in seinem unmittelbaren Blickfeld befand. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, aber er war noch am Leben. 

Die Frage war bloß, wie lange noch. Kampflärm, der an sein Ohr drang, sagte ihm, dass der Drache leider auch noch nicht tot war, und das – 

Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Gâwân, dieser verrückte Ritter, mal wieder meinte, den Helden spielen zu müssen! Und genau dafür hatte er ihn fünfzehn Jahre lang aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheut… Jetzt war er ihm zwar dankbar, denn Gâwân hatte gerade sein Leben wenn nicht unbedingt gerettet, dann doch zumindest verlängert. Aber dass er sich dabei auch immer selbst in Gefahr begeben musste!

Parzivâl biss die Zähne zusammen und setzte sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf. Ihm wurde schwindelig, aber er schaffte es, wenn auch schwankend, in einer halbwegs aufrechten Position zu blieben und sich umzusehen. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt lag sein Schwert. Er griff danach und hielt sich dann daran fest wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Stück Holz. Lieber eine Waffe in der Hand, als wehrlos gefressen zu werden.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den wütenden, sich im Schnee wälzenden Drachen. Eine neue Welle Adrenalin flutete seinen Körper und ließ ihn wieder auf die Beine kommen. Was ihn an diesem Bild aber am meisten beunruhigte, war Gâwân, der mit einem Schwert und einem Ast bewaffnet auf den Drachen einschlug. Und er mochte sich vielleicht ein wenig geschickter anstellen, als Parzivâl selbst das zuvor getan hatte, aber auch ihm ging es nicht wirklich viel besser. Obwohl auch er dem Drachen eine Wunde zufügte, ließ das Tier nicht von ihm ab, und auch seine Angriffe verloren nicht an Kraft.

Schließlich passte Gâwân einen Moment nicht auf, und genau wie Parzivâl zuvor wurde auch er vom Schwanz des Drachen getroffen. Nur musste der Drache diesmal einen anderen Winkel erwischt haben, oder es lag daran, dass er mittlerweile einen Großteil der Bäume und Sträucher niedergetrampelt und darum jetzt mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hatte. Jedenfalls sank Gâwân nicht einfach nach Atem ringend zu Boden, sondern flog mehrere Meter durch die Luft, bevor er in einem vom Drachen noch unberührten Gebüsch landete und Parzivâl ihn aus den Augen verlor.

„Gâwân!“ Er schrie erschrocken auf, auch wenn er sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten die Zunge dafür abgebissen hätte. Denn der Drache drehte sich jetzt wieder zu ihm um und kam auf ihn zugekrochen. Durch Gâwâns Eingreifen war er zwar stärker verletzt, aber leider auch sehr viel aggressiver als zuvor. Parzivâl biss die Zähne zusammen und umklammerte den Griff seines Schwertes mit schmerzenden Händen. Jetzt hing alles von ihm ab; Gâwân war zu weit weg geschleudert worden, um ihm noch helfen zu können.

Ihm blieben nur wenige Sekunden zum Überlegen, doch ihm war klar geworden, dass er nur mit einem Schwert kaum die Möglichkeit haben würde, nahe genug an den Drachen heranzukommen, um ihm einen tödlichen Schlag versetzen zu können. Dafür war das Schwert zu kurz, die Haut des Drachen zu dick und seine Kräfte zu erschöpft.

Parzivâl dachte nach, doch in der kurzen Zeit fiel ihm nur eine einzige weitere verwundbare Stelle am Körper eines Drachen ein, und auch nur ein Weg, wie er zu dieser gelangen konnte. Kurz zögerte er, wog ab, ob es wirklich die einzige Möglichkeit war. Aber wollte nichts einfallen, schon gar nicht etwas, zu dem er sich noch körperlich in der Lage fühlte. Und wenn sein Plan nicht aufging – nun, dann würde er so oder so sterben.

Also ließ er sich wieder zurück in den Schnee sinken. Er atmete flach, sein Brustkorb schmerzte und der Gestank des Drachen wurde immer intensiver je näher er kam. Diesmal ließ er sein Schwert allerdings nicht los, um jeden Preis. Wenn er einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation hatte, dann war das sein Schwert. 

Das Untier hatte ihn schließlich erreicht und beugte sich über ihn. Es öffnete sein riesiges Maul, stinkender Geifer tropfte auf Parzivâl hinunter, und der Gestank des Drachen war so furchtbar, dass er beinahe wieder das Bewusstsein verlor. Es war der Gedanke an Gâwân, den er nicht alleine hier zurücklassen wollte, der ihn bei Sinnen bleiben ließ. Und als die Kiefer des Wurms sich über ihm schließen wollten, stieß Parzivâl ihm sein Schwert mit aller ihm noch verbleibenden Kraft in den Rachen.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen bäumte der Drache sich auf. Das Schwert, das sich in seinem Schädelknochen verklemmt hatte, wurde Parzivâl aus den Händen gerissen; es kümmerte ihn nicht. Ihm wurde langsam schwarz vor Augen. Mit letzter Kraft rollte er sich zur Seite, was ihn davor bewahrte, wenige Momente später vom Leib des toten Drachen erschlagen zu werden. Dann lag er schwer atmend im Schnee, sein sich trübender Blick sah die kahlen Äste vor bleigrauem Himmel, ohne sie richtig wahrzunehmen. Sein letzter Gedanke galt Gâwân, er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht zu stark verletzt worden war und dass zumindest er es wieder zurück ins Dorf schaffen würde. Irgendjemand musste schließlich von ihrer Âventiure erzählen, musste den Dorfbewohnern und auch König Artûs berichten, dass der Drache tot war. Nur, er würde das vermutlich nicht sein…

Dann wurde ihm endgültig schwarz vor Augen.


	20. triuwe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **triuwe** , _triwe, triu_ Substantiv, f
> 
> 1\. Wohlmeinenheit, Aufrichtigkeit, Zuverlässigkeit, Treue
> 
> 2\. gegebenes Wort, Gelübde, Versprechen

Gâwân hörte das Brüllen des Drachen, das Knacken der Äste und Bäume, die unter seinem Gewicht brachen, als er sich im Todeskampf durch den Schnee wälzte, und er blieb, so ruhig und unbewegt er konnte, in seinem Busch liegen. Aber bald wurde es still. So still, dass er es mit der Angst bekam, denn schließlich war Parzivâl noch immer irgendwo da draußen, und er war verletzt.

So schnell er konnte – und das war zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders schnell – befreite Gâwân sich aus dem Gebüsch und begab sich auf die Suche nach Parzivâl. Lange musste er zum Glück nicht suchen. Nach wenigen Schritten stieß er auf den toten Drachen, und sein Freund lag direkt daneben.

„Parzivâl!“ Gâwân fiel neben ihm in den Schnee auf die Knie. Parzivâl sah so blass aus, so leblos, er regte sich nicht, als Gâwân seinen Namen rief, und auch, als er seine Schulter berührte, zeigte er keinerlei Reaktion. „Nein, Parzivâl, bitte…“ Jetzt flüsterte er, suchte verzweifelt nach einem Herzschlag, einem Atemzug, irgendeinem Zeichen, dass sein Freund noch am Leben war. Als er schließlich seine Finger an Parzivâls Hals legte und einen Puls spürte, hätte er vor Erleichterung beinahe laut gelacht. Parzivâl hatte es mit dem Drachen aufgenommen, er hatte ihn getötet, und er hatte es überlebt.

Aber dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf die noch immer stark blutende Wunde, die quer über Parzivâls Oberkörper verlief. Er sah sein blasses Gesicht, seine sich kaum hebende Brust, und er wusste, dass es an ihm lag, wenn Parzivâl tatsächlich überleben sollte. Denn selbst, wenn er jetzt noch am Leben war, war er noch lange nicht über den Berg.

Mühsam zog Gâwân Parzivâl das kaputte Kettenhemd aus, und gleich atmete sein Freund ein wenig leichter. Nachdem er ihm aus seinem eigenen Hemd einen behelfsmäßigen Verband gebastelt hatte, um den Blutfluss zumindest ein wenig stillen, hob er ihn vorsichtig auf und trug ihn zu der Stelle, an der sie heute Mittag die Pferde angebunden hatten. Er bettete Parzivâl an einem geschützten Ort auf seinem Mantel in den Schnee, holte seine medizinische Ausrüstung aus der Satteltasche und machte sich daran, die Wunde zu reinigen und seinen Freund endlich richtig zu verbinden.

Erst, als Gâwân den Blutfluss hatte stoppen können und Parzivâl verbunden war und in Mantel und Decke gewickelt so windgeschützt wie möglich unter einem Busch lag, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Feuerholz. Es führte wohl kein Weg daran vorbei, dass sie eine weitere Nacht im Wald, in Schnee und Kälte verbringen würden, denn es wurde bereits dämmrig und Parzivâl war noch immer bewusstlos. So unwohl es Gâwân bei dieser Vorstellung auch war, zumindest schwebte in dieser Nacht zum ersten Mal seit langem nicht mehr die drohende Gefahr, die von dem Drachen ausging, über ihnen.

‚Man muss für die kleinen Dinge im Leben dankbar sein,‘ dachte Gâwân bitter, mit einem Seitenblick auf Parzivâl. Sein Freund war noch nicht wieder aufgewacht, doch sein Atem war tiefer und gleichmäßiger geworden und er hatte noch kein Fieber bekommen. Zumindest war er noch am Leben, und der Drache nicht. Auch, wenn Parzivâls Leben momentan in der Schwebe hing, und es an Gâwân lag, ihn am Leben zu halten.

Parzivâl hatte die Besinnung verloren, vermutlich nicht nur wegen des Blutverlustes, sondern auch wegen den Ausdünstungen des Drachen, die er eingeatmet hatte. Gâwân selbst war einige Male kurz davor gewesen, einfach umzukippen, und sein Freund hatte länger mit dem Drachen gekämpft und diesen schrecklichen Gestank ertragen müssen. Am Ende war er sogar direkt in seinem Maul – Gâwân schüttelte sich. Der Gedanke allein reichte, um ihn schaudern zu lassen. Kein Wunder, dass es ihm jetzt so schlecht ging. Er war dankbar, dass zumindest die Zähne des Drachen ihn nicht verletzt hatten; die Klauen waren schlimm genug. Auch, wenn Parzivâl noch kein Fieber hatte, würde sich die tiefe Wunde, die quer über seine Brust und seinen Bauch verlief, wahrscheinlich noch entzünden.

Im Moment konnte Gâwân aber nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass es Parzivâl am nächsten Morgen so gut gehen würde, dass sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf machen könnten. Solange das Fieber nicht zu hoch stieg und Parzival soweit bei Bewusstsein war, dass er sich im Sattel würde halten können, mussten sie versuchen, zurück zu gelangen. Gâwân mochte einiges an Erfahrung mit Medizin und dem Versorgen von Wunden haben, doch hier in der Wildnis, und noch dazu mitten im Winter, standen selbst mit seinem Wissen die Chancen schlecht, dass Parzival die schwere Verwundung, die ihm der Drache zugefügt hatte, überleben würde.

Als es schließlich ganz dunkel geworden war, holte Gâwân ein wenig getrocknetes Fleisch aus seiner Satteltasche und kochte eine dünne, salzige Brühe aus den Fleischstreifen und geschmolzenem Schnee. Er wollte versuchen, Parzivâl ein wenig davon einzuflößen, damit sein Freund wieder zu Kräften kam. Das Fleisch würde ihm guttun, ebenso wie die Wärme.

Lange dauerte es nicht, bis die behelfsmäßige Suppe fertig war. Vorsichtig goss Gâwân die dampfende Flüssigkeit in eine Holzschale und trug diese den halben Schritt hinüber zu seinem Freund. Er setzte sich neben Parzivâl auf den Boden und versuchte vorsichtig, ihn zu wecken. Schließlich gelang es ihm, sein Freund öffnete langsam die Augen und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Gâwân? Du bist hier?“ Er versuchte, die Hand zu heben und das Gesicht, das über ihm schwebte, zu berühren, aber er war zu schwach. „Träume ich?“

Sanft lächelte Gâwân auf ihn hinunter. „Nein, mein Liebster. Ich bin hier, und du bist es auch.“ Er nahm Parzivâls Hand in seine, hob sie an seine Lippen und küsste sie. „Ich habe Suppe für dich gekocht. Die wird dir guttun.“

Parzivâl starrte ihn weiter an. „Der… der Drache!“ Auf einmal fielen ihm die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages wieder ein, und ihm wurde klar, warum er hier im Schnee lag, warum seine Brust und sein Oberbauch brannten wie Feuer, warum ihm selbst im Liegen schwindelig war und warum er kaum die Hand heben konnte, ohne dass ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. „Ist er…“

„Ja. Keine Sorge. Du hast ihn getötet. Mein tapferer Held.“ Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn wieder, erst auf die Stirn, dann auf die Lippen. „Jetzt haben wir wirklich eine Âventiure, von der wir erzählen können.“

Parzivâl lachte schwach. „Ja. Wie wir zuerst die Liebe unseres Lebens gefunden und dann den Drachen besiegt haben.“

„Genau.“ Gâwân gab ihm einen Stups auf die Nase. „Und damit du von deiner Âventiure auch noch erzählen kannst, solltest du jetzt versuchen, zumindest ein paar Schlucke zu trinken. Es ist ohnehin nicht viel.“ Er legte einen Arm um Parzivâls Schultern und half ihm, sich aufzurichten. Dann griff er nach der Schale mit der Brühe und hielt sie seinem Freund hin. „Hier. Langsam.“

Mühsam trank Parzivâl ein wenig von der warmen Flüssigkeit, dann ließ er seinen Kopf zurück gegen Gâwâns Schulter sinken. „Danke.“

Sanft strich Gâwân ihm die blonden Locken aus der Stirn. „Trink noch ein bisschen. Versuch es zumindest. Morgen müssen wir versuchen, weiterzureiten. Zurück ins Dorf. Damit ich deine Wunde richtig versorgen kann.“ Er hob die Schale wieder an Parzivâls Lippen. „Denkst du, du schaffst das?“

Parzivâl trank langsam, Schluck um Schluck, bis die Schale leer war. Dann sah er wieder hinauf zu Gâwân. „Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich werde es versuchen.“

„So gefällst du mir.“ Gâwân stellte die Schüssel ab, half seinem Freund, sich wieder hinzulegen und bettete seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß. Als er ihn vorsichtig wieder zugedeckt hatte, griff Parzivâl schwach nach seiner Hand.

„Danke,“ flüsterte er, „dass du dich um mich kümmerst. Und mich nicht einfach alleine… naja… ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft.“

„Nicht dafür. Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich habe dich genauso gebraucht wie du mich.“ Gâwân streichelte ihm die blasse Stirn, die weichen Locken, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Das war von Anfang an _unsere_ Âventiure. Wenn wir nicht zu zweit gewesen wären, hätten wir es nie auch nur bis Yrlant geschafft.“

Parzivâl lachte matt. „Vor einem Jahr wäre ich noch überrascht gewesen, dass du mich nicht einfach hier liegen lässt und behauptest, den Drachen im Alleingang besiegt zu haben.“ Er lächelte zu Gâwân hinauf. „Ich werde es wohl immer bereuen, dass ich dich nicht früher kennen gelernt habe. Das heißt, dich _richtig_ kennen gelernt habe.“

Gâwân lächelte. „Wenigstens haben wir uns jetzt gefunden. Und ich werde dich so schnell auch nicht wieder verlassen, das kannst du mir glauben.“ Noch immer streichelte er Parzivâls Haar. „Am besten schläfst du jetzt, und schaust zu, dass du wieder halbwegs zu Kräften kommst. Zumindest soweit, dass du dich ein paar Stunden lang im Sattel halten kannst. Morgen werde ich dich zurück ins Dorf bringen. Und dann bleiben wir erst mal da, bis es dir wieder besser geht. Diesen Gefallen schulden sie uns, nach allem, was du auf dich genommen hast, um diesen Drachen für sie zu töten.“

Parzivâl sah schläfrig zu ihm auf. „Du aber auch. Schon in Clinschors Schoss wäre ich ohne dich und deine Fähigkeiten als Wundarzt nicht weit gekommen. Da wäre ich einfach verblutet.“

„Du meinst, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass du dich vor mich geworfen hast, um den _gabylôt_ abzufangen?“ Gâwân schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wäre alleine auch nicht viel weiter gekommen als du.“ Liebevoll strich er Parzivâl über die bärtige Wange. „Ich brauche dich an meiner Seite.

Parzivâl fielen langsam die Augen zu, aber er murmelte: „Ich glaube, die Gefahr, dass ich dir weglaufe, ist momentan sehr gering.“

„Du weißt, was ich meine.“ Gâwân musste lächeln, und er beugte sich wieder zu Parzivâl hinab, um ihn zu küssen, als die Zärtlichkeit, die ihn erfasste, überzuquellen drohte. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, und ich möchte keinen Tag meines Lebens mehr ohne dich verbringen. _mîn triuwe ist al dîn[ **[2]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746556/chapters/47647561/edit#_ftn1)_ , Parzivâl.“

Parzivâl blinzelte langsam und ungläubig. „Was… wird das das, was ich vermute?“ Seine blassen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln, das seine erschöpften Augen nicht ganz erreichte.

Gâwâns Lächeln wurde breiter. „Das kommt ganz darauf an, was du vermutest, aber ich hoffe es.“ Er schwieg einen Moment, sammelte sich und meinte dann: „Ich liebe dich, Parzivâl. Und ich weiß, wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen, aber ich habe dich geliebt, seit ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Und wenn wir alles so gut hinkriegen wie diese Âventiure… dann würde ich gerne den Rest meines Lebens als dein Ehemann verbringen. Das heißt, wenn du mich willst.“

„Oh, Gâwân…“ Parzivâl biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wangen, er hoffte, dass er nicht so rot wurde, wie er sich gerade fühlte. Er schüttelte seine bleierne Müdigkeit ein Stückweit ab und sein Lächeln wurde breiter, seine Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Ja, auf jeden Fall will ich dich.“ Er versuchte, den Kopf zu heben um Gâwân zu küssen, doch ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Oberkörper als er sich bewegte, und er ließ sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen zurücksinken. Mit geschlossenen Augen und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht fuhr er angestrengt fort: „Und wenn wir immer noch heiraten wollen, wenn wir einmal zurück in Karidol sind, wird Artûs uns trauen.“

„Das wird er sicher, sobald wir es zurück dorthin geschafft haben.“ Gâwân gab ihm einen langen und zärtlichen Kuss. „Und deshalb versuch am besten, jetzt zu schlafen, damit wir morgen ins Dorf reiten können. Wir müssen früh aufbrechen.“

Parzivâl nickte nur, er war bereits halb eingeschlafen. Gâwân blieb noch lange neben ihm sitzen, hielt Wache und betrachtete sein blasses Gesicht im Feuerschein. Er wirkte klein und schutzbedürftig wie ein Kind, und selbst im Schlaf waren die Schmerzen, die die Wunde ihm bereiten musste, offensichtlich. Der Drache hatte ihn wirklich übel zugerichtet.

Als Gâwân sich einige Stunden später zu Parzivâl legte, um selbst auch noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen, hatten die Wangen seines Freundes eine rosigere Färbung angenommen. Besorgt legte Gâwân ihm die Hand auf die Stirn, aber noch schien Parzivâl kein Fieber zu haben. Gâwân nahm das als ein gutes Zeichen. Er war optimistisch, dass sie es bis zum Abend ins Dorf schaffen würden, und dass Parzival ein gutes Stück des Weges alleine würde reiten können. Jetzt musste nur noch das Wetter mitspielen.

Der nächste Morgen war klar und eisig. Keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen, und die Sterne strahlten hart und kalt durch die graue Dämmerung. Gâwân war schon vor Tagesanbruch dabei, alles in den Satteltaschen zu verstauen, bevor er Parzivâl weckte.

„Parzivâl, Schatz. Wir müssen los.“ Er half ihm, sich aufzusetzen. Wieder stöhnte Parzivâl vor Schmerzen, aber diesmal konnte er alleine sitzen. Gâwân hielt ihm Brot und Wasser hin, was als mageres Frühstück durchgehen konnte, und erklärte ihm, dass sie sich würden beeilen müssen. Der Weg ins Dorf war weit, und selbst wenn sie den ganzen Tag hindurch ritten, würden sie wohl kaum vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit ankommen.

Nachdem Parzivâl gegessen hatte, half Gâwân ihm, in den Sattel zu kommen. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr sein Freund dabei leiden musste; es reichte ihm, seinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Als Parzivâl halbwegs sicher saß, reichte er ihm noch seine Decke hinauf, damit er sich einwickeln konnte, was bei der beißenden Kälte bitter nötig war. Dann trat Gâwân das Feuer aus, schwang sich auf Gringuljetes Rücken und ritt voraus, zurück in Richtung der Straße und des Dorfes. Über den Bäumen zeigte sich währenddessen neben dem grauen Licht der frühen Dämmerung das erste Rot des Sonnenaufgangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746556/chapters/47647561/edit#_ftnref1) Meine Treue gehört allein dir


End file.
